


Maître de mes illusions

by Ashizian



Series: L'Empereur des destinées [2]
Category: Magical Realism (Original Work), No Fandom, Original Work, Science-Fantasy (Original Work), Science-Fiction (Original Work), Urban Fantasy (Original Work)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst and Tragedy, Childhood Trauma, Coming of Age, Conspiracy Theories, Dystopia, Fictional Religion & Theology, France (Country), Français | French, Future, Gen, Government Conspiracy, Illuminati, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Magic and Science, Magical Realism, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Moscow, Near Future, New York City, Origin Story, Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Paris (City), Past Child Abuse, Post-Apocalypse, Russia, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Self-Worth Issues, Teen Angst, United States
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashizian/pseuds/Ashizian
Summary: Gloire à l'Ordre Illuminati ! Le monde est à genoux. Un effondrement économique a conduit presque toute l'humanité dans une période d'oppression et de disettes. Alors qu'il cherche à fuir sa vie misérable, Alexander manque d'être assassiné. Sauvé par le destin, il se découvre de nouveaux pouvoirs fabuleux. Le voilà devenu un Éloah, un être aux aptitudes extraordinaires.Seulement, il n'aura désormais le droit de vivre qu'au service de l'Ordre Illuminati, une puissante organisation qui contrôle ses semblables depuis des millénaires. Alexander devra vite comprendre les mystères de sa nouvelle condition, s'il espère survivre aux missions confiées par son dangereux employeur.
Series: L'Empereur des destinées [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026535
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_\- Je n’ai rien fait de mal..._

La voix du jeune homme est presque inaudible dans le vacarme du déluge qui frappe l’entrepôt. Il fait nuit. La pluie tombe depuis si longtemps que des torrents s’engouffrent maintenant par toutes les ouvertures. Par moment, la foudre vient illuminer l’endroit en révélant un spectacle macabre de cadavres calcinés, couverts de tôle froissée.

La carcasse gisante d’une machine industrielle est l'ultime témoignage de l’ancienne activité qu’on pratiquait ici. Aujourd'hui, il ne reste que des monticules de sacs-poubelle et de la ferraille rouillée pour seule décoration. L’odeur prenante de la chair brûlée achève de donner son sordide à cette scène. Quelque chose de terrible s'est produit ici.

Le garçon baigne dans l'eau trouble. Il tremble. Ses cheveux noirs ont été taillés à mi-longueur par une main peu experte, s'est-il infligé lui-même cette coupe ? Son visage exsangue est rachitique. Ses expressions faciales se sont estompées, comme un tableau laissé à la merci des éléments. Une fumée phosphorescente violacée s’échappe des pores de sa peau. Soudain le voilà qui lève la tête, remarquant enfin que deux personnes lui font face depuis plusieurs minutes. La plus proche s'installe à ses côtés, presque à genoux :

_\- Vous devez me croire ! Il y avait un couteau et alors..._

Il marque un arrêt, pour reprendre sa respiration :

_\- La foudre est tombée du ciel ! Le toit s’est effondré sur eux !_

_\- Mon nom est Samantha Donovan-Parker. Quel est le tien, jeune homme ?_ Il y a de la douceur dans cette voix.

Elle tire un mouchoir d’une poche de sa veste et essuie ses larmes avec délicatesse, avant de le ranger à nouveau. Il l’examine un long moment sans rien dire. Son interlocutrice doit avoir la soixantaine, les racines de ses longs cheveux blonds minutieusement bouclés tirent vers le gris. Son visage est tout à fait charmant, quoique marqué de rides. Le parfum qu’elle dégage est aussi rafraîchissant que puissant. Qu’est-ce qu’une personne si élégante est venue faire dans un endroit pareil ?

Les yeux de cette femme sont impénétrables. L’adolescent n’a pas le souvenir d’avoir déjà rencontré dans sa courte vie quelqu’un ayant cette expression. Le courage lui manque. Il ne peut pas soutenir un tel regard. Sa curiosité se porte plutôt vers le parapluie imprimé d’un motif floral qu’elle tient dans sa main.

Il remarque également l’étrangeté de ses vêtements, on dirait une combinaison de motard, qui tranche avec le raffinement soigné de son pardessus. On peut y distinguer des motifs grisâtres, semblables à des tatouages tribaux.

L’homme qui est avec elle n’a pas bougé d’un cil. Il reste à l’écart. Ce lieu le dérange, il hésite à bouger les pieds de peur d’éclabousser ses chaussures reluisantes. Le peu qu’on discerne de lui dans la pénombre, c’est son opulente musculature, son visage carré et sa posture méprisante. Impossible aussi de ne pas voir le chapeau de cowboy sur sa tête. Il tient son parapluie dans une main, l’autre est dissimulée sous son manteau, probablement occupée à serrer une arme quelconque.

 _\- Mon nom ?_ Répond-il.

 _\- Tu n’es pas obligé de me le dire, mais ce serait un bon début. Samantha le gratifie d’une voix affectueuse._ Il lui vient soudainement en tête l’image de cette émission qui passe à la télévision, avec une vielle dame amicale comme présentatrice.

 _\- Alexander... je n’ai rien fait de mal, je le jure ! J’étais juste..._ Le jeune homme panique, mais Samantha le rassure :

 _\- Je ne suis pas de la police. Tu n’as rien à craindre._ Puis sa voix redevient formelle :

_\- Mais je suis venue pour toi._

Elle sort une cigarette et l’amène à sa bouche, cherche son briquet, puis l’allume. Il n’y a pas d’impatience dans son attitude, tout au contraire de son partenaire qui paraît bien plus pressé d’en terminer. Il ne cesse de regarder sa montre avec anxiété.

_\- Pour moi ?_

_\- Oui._ Répond-elle.

 _\- Mais... pourquoi ?_ Lance Alexander, nerveux.

_\- Tu es un Éloah, un être aux pouvoirs immenses. Ça me désole de te l’annoncer, mais tu as effectivement tué ces gens. Je ne suis pas là pour te punir. Moi et mon collègue sommes des Élohim, comme toi._

Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Les questions l’assaillent. Cette histoire n’a aucun sens, mais quelle raison a-t-elle de mentir ? Qu’est-ce qu’elle pourrait bien tirer de lui qui mérite un tel effort, surtout ? Le complice de Samantha l’interpelle, inquiet :

_\- Maître, nous devrions presser un peu ce garçon. L’endroit n’est pas sûr et..._

_\- Tu commences à m’agacer !_

_\- Mais je dois insister, Maître ! Apparemment c’est un squat où l’on fait des trafics, les flics vont sûrement profiter de cet incident... si nous restons trop longtemps, l’affrontement sera inévitable !_

_\- Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que ça n’a pas d’importance pour nous ?_

Elle sort un téléphone de la poche de sa veste, compose un numéro avant de lancer l’appareil à son subordonné, qui l’attrape au vol de justesse. Il manque de trébucher, salissant l’une de ses chaussures dans une flaque boueuse.

_\- Au lieu de paniquer pour rien, contacte l’hélico !_

Il s’éloigne, exaspéré, essayant tant bien que mal de rattraper les dégâts avec un mouchoir en papier, le combiné contre l’oreille. Elle se tourne à nouveau vers Alexander, qui en profite pour lui répondre d’une voix terne :

_\- C’est impossible... comment j’aurais fait quelque chose d’aussi invraisemblable ?_

\- Tu le souhaitais dès qu’ils ont tenté de te dépouiller, pas vrai ? Tu as visualisé la foudre s’abattre sur le toit et lorsque tu as rouvert les yeux ils gisaient là, sans vie. J’ai raison n’est-ce pas ?

 _\- N... non ! C’est absurde !_ Hurle-t-il.

Comment ose-t-elle l’incriminer pour de simples pensées ? Un groupe d’individus a tenté de le dévaliser, l’un d’entre eux l’a même menacé avec un couteau. Dans son désespoir, il a bel et bien imaginé la foudre frapper le toit.

 _\- Ce n’est pas vrai..._ Insiste-t-il, avec moins de conviction cette fois-ci.

Depuis l’incident, un brouillard violet s’échappe de son épiderme comme une sorte d’armure fantomatique, preuve que quelque chose de fantastique a bien eu lieu. Cette évidence lui donne à réfléchir. Aurait-il vraiment un pouvoir surnaturel ?

Il se sent partagé entre la certitude qu’une telle hypothèse est du domaine de l’impossible et son envie du contraire. Sans ce désastre révélateur, sa vie aurait brutalement pris fin dans cet entrepôt sordide. Samantha s’éloigne de quelques pas. Une aura cendrée se libère brusquement de son corps comme une explosion intempestive de vapeur. Ses yeux étincellent :

_\- Regarde bien ! Voici ta nouvelle vérité, Alexander !_

Elle lâche sa cigarette et l’écrase, puis lève une main en pointant théâtralement son index vers quelque chose derrière Alexander. Le jeune homme se retourne immédiatement. Le tonnerre gronde, la foudre traverse une ouverture pour se fracasser sur le tas de gravats qu’elle indique.

Elle laisse tomber son parapluie et désigne une autre cible. Une flèche foudroyante s’y écrase dans l’instant ! Chaque fois que son doigt bouge, quelque chose est balayé. Une gerbe d’étincelles jaillit de ses paumes. Elle se soulève de terre et écarte les bras en libérant une gigantesque toile scintillante. Une poutre métallique dégringole bruyamment.

Alexander est fasciné. Un tel spectacle n’a rien de normal et Samantha ne manque pas de talent dans sa mise en scène. Elle se laisse redescendre, posant délicatement ses pieds au sol. Un simple claquement de doigts suffit à mettre fin à la démonstration. Le calme revient comme si de rien n’était. L’adolescent reste bouche bée :

 _\- Comment ? C’est... impossible ?_ Demande-t-il, convaincu d’avoir halluciné.

Elle reprend son parapluie en main, le secouant de gauche à droite. Son halo cendré s’efface peu à peu. Après un instant d’hésitation, elle se remet à genoux près de lui :

 _\- Voilà ce que nous sommes._ Samantha sourit, satisfaite de sa présentation mémorable. Son visage se met à durcir tout d’un coup. La douceur de ses traits s’efface pour laisser place à un faciès sévère. Son ton devient rude :

_\- Je vais devoir te poser une question qui décidera du reste de ta vie. Tu dois impérativement y répondre. J’appartiens à une organisation qui vit en secret aux côtés des humains depuis toujours. Son but est de protéger les Élohim et les Hommes. Notre action garantie la stabilité entre nos deux espèces. Tu n’as plus que deux options, à partir de maintenant. Soit tu nous rejoins et tout te sera expliqué. On t’apprendra à utiliser tes pouvoirs, afin qu’ils nous servent. Soit tu refuses, ce qui demeure ton droit le plus absolu, et je mettrais fin à ton existence ici et maintenant. Pour vivre, il faut que tu deviennes l’un de nos membres !_

Elle marque une pause pour lui laisser le temps de digérer le choc, puis continue :

_\- Comme notre tradition m’y oblige, je te laisse quelques minutes pour réfléchir, afin que tu décides en toute conscience. Néanmoins, en l’absence d’une réponse claire, je présumerais que tu as préféré la seconde option._

Son ton n’est pas seulement détaché, mais presque mécanique. Elle ne souhaite pas faire transparaître ses émotions. Sa compassion est toujours là pourtant, au fond de ses yeux. Son subordonné, resté en retrait, s’avance précipitamment et pose une main sur l’épaule de Samantha :

_\- Maître, nous n’avons plus le temps de laisser ce môme décider ! Le pilote me dit que la police approche ! Nous devons y aller, maintenant !_

_\- Bon sang ! C’est une loi de l’Ordre ! Si je me souviens, tu as été content d’avoir eu l’opportunité de choisir. S’il le faut, je retarderais la police._

Il décoche un regard d’exaspération vers Alexander :

_\- Moi je n’étais pas entouré de cadavres !_

_\- Parce que tu as eu de la chance, rien de plus. L’immeuble que tu as fait s’effondrer sur toi comme un crétin était vide ! Dans son cas, on peut parler de légitime défense, ton coup de colère aurait mérité un qualificatif moins élégant. Maintenant, Novice, signale au pilote qu’on arrive !_

_\- Mes excuses, Maître._

Sa voix s’est soudain colorée de honte. Le Novice s’éloigne vers l’extérieur sans croiser le jeune homme du regard. Il plonge une main dans la poche de son manteau et sort un pistolet de signalisation. Une pression sur la détente et un projectile s’envole dans un sifflement sourd. La fusée éclaire les environs d’une lumière rouge flamboyante. Une sirène de police démarre. Samantha se relève, prête à rejoindre leur véhicule, mais Alexander agrippe son manteau :

_\- Attendez ! Attendez... si je vous suis, vous m’expliquerez tout en détail ? Vous me le promettez ?_

Une étrange sensation le traverse, un mélange d’excitation et de terreur. Il la fixe avec des yeux indécis. Elle lui sourit aimablement en retour :

_\- Oui !_

_\- Très bien... j’accepte. J’entrerais dans votre organisation._ Le jeune homme comprend confusément que cette réponse l’engage sans espoir de retour.

Elle l’empoigne et l’aide à se remettre debout. Ses jambes sont flasques. Un douloureux fourmillement le traverse, remontant jusqu’en haut de sa colonne vertébrale. Ils sortent du bâtiment sous la pluie. Le sol est complètement submergé. Samantha tient fermement Alexander par le bras. Elle l’aide à rester sous le parapluie. Le Novice tient son téléphone à l’oreille :

 _\- Je confirme que la mission est terminée ! Exfiltration d’urgence !_ Sa voix tremble. Il est au bord de la crise de nerfs.

La lumière du gyrophare se rapproche dangereusement. Elle danse entre les conteneurs éventrés. Il y a des voitures calcinées dans tous les sens, des trous dans le bitume, le fleuve est rempli d’épaves de péniches. C’est dans cet état depuis l’effondrement économique, lorsque les entreprises du pays ont fait faillite. Après ça, la vie s’est dégradée rapidement. La criminalité atteint aujourd’hui de tels sommets que même la police est devenue une mafia.

Un hélicoptère descend silencieusement du ciel. Il se pose délicatement devant le trio. La porte latérale s’ouvre en délivrant une lumière orange. Ils montent. Samantha s’installe en dernier et verrouille l’accès. Elle aide ensuite le jeune homme à attacher solidement sa ceinture. Son Novice s’agite fébrilement, serrant la sienne comme si sa vie en dépendait. Soudain, il s’écrie en direction du pilote :

_\- Vite ! Partons !_

En quelques secondes, les voilà dans les airs. Alexander aperçoit la voiture de police qui arrive sur les lieux. Une paire de silhouettes en sortent et pénètrent dans l’entrepôt. Les commissariats étant constamment au bord de la banqueroute, on ne voit presque jamais des flics venir en nombre. Quelque chose lui fait penser à Ross, son petit frère, resté en arrière chez leurs parents. La certitude qu’il ne le reverra jamais le rend mélancolique. L’immense mégapole parisienne se déroule derrière les hublots tel un tapis de béton et de misère. Une vision d’épouvante qu’il n’est pas mécontent de voir enfin disparaître.

L’appareil furtif n’émet aucun bruit, juste une vibration légère. L’adolescent se sent faiblir. La tension accumulée durant la journée redescend rapidement. Sa tête tombe en arrière. Alexander s’endort.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander est jeté en détention dans une minuscule cellule, dès son arrivée. Le plateau-repas sous la porte devient son seul contact avec l’extérieur. Il se doutait bien que ça se produirait. Un fugueur comme lui n’a aucune chance de s’en sortir. Quelle idée de croire le contraire ? Le monde est cruel ! Tout son corps le démange. Ses vêtements sont sales. Que lui réservent-ils, l’esclavage ou le trafic d’organes ?

Les mafias promettent des merveilles aux gamins qui les suivent, tout le monde le sait. Bon sang, à quoi pouvait bien servir cette mise en scène à l’entrepôt ? Quel intérêt à négocier comme ça quand il suffit juste d’un coup de matraque ? Les questions fusent dans son esprit. Le silence morbide du cachot n’aide pas. Qui resterait serein avec les horreurs qui attendent peut-être derrière cette porte ?

Samantha a pourtant des pouvoirs fabuleux, ou alors sa fatigue lui a fait croire en une savante supercherie. Pourquoi organiser tout ça ? Peut-être s’agit-il d’un jeu pour les gens de la haute. Oui, des tas de rumeurs en parlent. Ils droguent des gosses et les regardent s’étriper. L’adolescent tape du poing sur le sol. Il enrage. Quel idiot de s’être fait piéger alors qu’il suffisait de courir ! La porte s’ouvre dans un grincement. Il lève les mains pour se protéger de la lumière. Quelqu’un le saisit au col, l’immobilise et lui injecte un puissant sédatif :

 _\- C’est terminé pour moi !_ Se dit-il avant de s’endormir.

Il reprend conscience dans une cellule plus étroite. On l’a changé. Le voilà affublé d’une blouse d’hôpital. Il se palpe le cou, heureusement son pendentif est toujours là. Une simple pièce de lego. Un cadeau de son petit frère qu’il ne veut surtout pas perdre. C’est le dernier souvenir qui lui reste.

Les murs tombent en lambeaux sur le sol. Un lit en fer rouillé l’attend dans le coin, sans matelas ni couverture. C’est une chance d’avoir été vacciné à l’école, le seul fait de regarder cette chose suffit probablement à donner le tétanos. Un meuble en bois moisi est abandonné à côté. Alexander estime à première vue qu’il s’agit d’un bureau. Il ne peut contenir le sourire qui se forme sur son visage. L’endroit ressemble à la chambre qu’il occupait avant la naissance de Ross ! Où l’ont-ils enfermé ?

L’émanation violette qui s’échappe de sa peau n’a pas disparue. Ce n’est donc pas une hallucination. Il ramasse un morceau de miroir cassé qui traine sous le lit. Cette étrange fumée l’enveloppe entièrement ! Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien être ? Une brassée de bouteilles d’eau lui permet de se laver.

Le temps passe. Trois fois par jour, un plateau-repas tombe d’une bouche au-dessus du bureau. Le sol est si crasseux qu’il doit soulever le lit pour profiter d’un lieu propre où s’installer. Chaque soir, la trappe métallique de la porte s’ouvre sur une armée de visages masqués. Le jeune homme a bien essayé de communiquer mais ils ne font que l’examiner en silence, lui donnant la chair de poule. Le goulet se referme après un moment et l’assemblée se retire.

Un matin, il s’est accidentellement blessé au pied, mais l’entaille a guéri presque dans l’instant. Comment est-ce possible ? Peut-être est-il en train de devenir fou. Depuis combien de temps dure sa captivité ? Une semaine ? Plus que ça ? Alors qu’il s’attendait à voir la trappe s’ouvrir ce soir-là, la porte s’ébranle. Samantha attend derrière. Son visage est plus sévère que dans son souvenir :

 _\- Suis-moi !_ Ordonne-t-elle.

Alexander se lève et sort pour la première fois dans le couloir. Il voudrait parler, mais sa froideur apparente lui ôte tout courage. Elle porte le même manteau beige. Son parfum n’a pas changé non plus. Alexander ne peut rien faire de plus que la suivre. Quel autre choix a-t-il ? Ils arrivent ensemble devant une porte en bois, après une interminable progression dans un labyrinthe de couloirs aux murs capitonnés. Samantha tourne la poignée, révélant une simple salle d’attente austère.

Elle désigne un siège, l’adolescent s’y assoit sans discuter. Qu’est-ce qui va se passer ? Qu’attendent-ils de lui ? Elle approche pour le menotter à un crochet sur le mur, puis frappe contre l’autre issue. Une voix sèche répond immédiatement :

_\- Oublie les formalités, Sam !_

Elle ouvre et disparaît à l’intérieur. Alexander peut entendre quelques sons et, à force d’insister, il finît à sa grande surprise par comprendre la conversation :

_\- Bon dieu, qu’il est jeune ! Qu’est-ce qu’on va pouvoir faire de lui ?_

_\- Ils le sont de plus en plus chaque année. Ça ne change pas grand-chose !_

_\- Celui-là a quoi, 16 ans ? Déjà que quand ils en ont 20 c’est vraiment juste, mais là... Alexander Alin... Merde ! C’est quoi ce pseudonyme grotesque ?_

_\- C’est le nom qu’il a choisi en arrivant. Alan, je ne comprends pas ta réticence. Il ne peut pas faire pire que les autres crétins que tu m’as collés !_

Samantha discute avec cet homme, ce « Alan », dont la voix est aussi prétentieuse que déplaisante. Il crache chaque phrase avec un mépris condescendant :

_\- Tu ne changeras jamais, Sam ! Il fallait que tu lui donnes sa chance, hein ? Tu imagines la paperasse qu’il faut que je remplisse pour lui ? Je me souviens encore de la dernière, avec son regard idiot..._

Il hésite puis demande, agacé :

_\- Putain... comment elle s’appelait, déjà ?_

_\- Katarina._

La voix de Samantha n’est pas amicale. Son ton frôle même dangereusement la colère.

_\- Oui et qu’est-ce qu’elle est devenue ? Absolument rien ! J’ai même entendu dire qu’elle fait maintenant figure de catastrophe ambulante !_

Alexander est certain d’avoir entendu Samantha serrer ses poings.

_\- Celui-là finira mort ou planqué dans un coin parce qu’on n’aura rien à faire de lui. Une perte de temps, une perte d’argent... je ne veux pas déranger son Altesse pour ça !_

L’accès s’ouvre dans un claquement. La voix d’Alan en émane sur un ton agressif :

_\- Qu’il entre ! Je n’ai pas toute ma journée !_

Samantha sort et détache ses menottes. Alexander se lève et passe le seuil en tremblant. Le bureau est immense, les murs en marbre sont gravés d’or fin. Le mobilier semble coûteux. Au centre, on a disposé une chaise pliante en fer. Elle lui donne l’impression qu’il va subir un interrogatoire douloureux.

L’adolescent s’assoit. Il frissonne. Samantha s’installe dans un fauteuil en cuir vert de qualité. Alan est un homme d’environ 30 ans, vêtu d’un costume taillé sur mesure. Ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés et ses doigts manucurés impliquent qu’il s’agit d’un personnage soigné. Il porte une chevalière à son doigt et un brassard à l’épaule arborant distinctement la lettre « M » et le chiffre « 6 », en noir sur fond vert. Alexander sent son regard insistant. Il détourne immédiatement les yeux avec l’impression tenace qu’il pourrait lui faire fondre le cerveau.

L’homme se lève et vient se placer à quelques centimètres, posant ses doigts sur le visage de l’adolescent pour l’ausculter attentivement, comme un animal.

_\- Il ne va pas tenir plus d’une semaine sur le terrain. Regarde-le ! Je suis sûr qu’il va encore au collège ! Non, nous ne pouvons pas le garder._

Samantha se redresse d’un bond. Son visage devient rouge : 

_\- Nous sommes en sous-effectif. Chaque nouvel arrivant est une aubaine ! Mais toi, tu veux renvoyer un Novice potentiel parce que tu n’as pas les couilles de demander à Teutatès son avis ?_

Alan est pris d’un mouvement de recul, comme s’il prenait enfin conscience de ses excès. Il lui fait signe de se calmer et de s’asseoir, mais elle reste aussi droite qu’un poteau.

_\- Ce n’est pas de ma faute, Sam ! Le Seigneur Teutatès a demandé à tous ses Grands Maîtres de ne conserver que les Novices dont on peut faire rapidement des Compagnons. Même en partant du principe qu’il est incroyablement talentueux, il ne sera efficace que dans quelques décennies. Quelques décennies ce n’est pas rapidement, Sam, même pour un immortel !_

Le ton de l’homme s’est fait plus doux, presque craintif. Il ajoute cependant, comme par défi :

_\- Ce n’est qu’un enfant. Un Maître va devoir prendre la responsabilité de le former, de l’éduquer et d’en faire un Disciple pour l’Ordre. Je ne fais pas le règlement, tu le sais bien. Son Altesse décide. Moi, j’obéis._

Alexander se sent vexé par cette façon de parler de lui comme s’il n’était pas là. Il évite le regard d’Alan de son mieux, mais celui-ci a la désagréable habitude de le fixer.

 _\- J’ai demandé à m’occuper de lui. Je t’ai dit que j’en prendrais la responsabilité. C’était un service que tu me devais !_ Lâche Samantha.

Il se met à blanchir comme un linge :

 _\- Ce n’est pas... mais... je n’ai rien fait, Samantha !_ Hurle-t-il.

_\- Effectivement. C’est précisément ce que je te reproche ! Si je me souviens, c’est bien grâce à mon travail que vous avez votre cul posé sur cette chaise, Grand Maître._

Alan recule et la dévisage longuement, puis soupire avant de retourner s’asseoir derrière son bureau. Il sort un document d’une sacoche sous le pupitre.

_\- Ma décision est irrévocable, Maître. J’ai déjà été contacté par une Loge d’un autre Majestic._

Sa voix est devenue plus neutre, plus professionnelle.

 _\- Lequel ?_ Grogne-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_\- Le Majestic Twelve, la Loge de New York. Le Maître Ivinox est candidat pour faire son évaluation. Je sais que tu le connais bien._

_\- Oui, en effet._

_\- Il n’a pas pris de Novices depuis longtemps. On pensait qu’il ne le ferait plus. Pourtant il a déposé une demande la semaine dernière ! Avec la catastrophe qui s’est produite à New York, je ne pouvais vraiment rien faire pour l’en..._

Elle le fixe avec une telle malveillance qu’il s’enfonce dans son fauteuil sans finir sa phrase.

_\- Nous avons cinq futurs Novices dans nos locaux. La récolte n’a jamais été aussi bonne que ces derniers mois, donc si tu pouvais garder tes excuses._

_\- Quoi qu’il en soit, c’est terminé. Tu l’emportes loin de ma vue ! Je te confie la charge de l’emmener à New York pour le confier à Ivinox. Il doit quitter Moscou demain._

Il tamponne la feuille d’un coup sec, validant son ordre, puis tend le papier à sa subordonnée. Elle l’arrache de ses mains sans un regard, avant de sortir d’un pas déterminé. Alan ne voyant pas Alexander se lever, il lui fait signe de partir avec son doigt pointé vers la porte :

_\- Allez, plus vite que ça, dehors !_

Le jeune homme se redresse et bondit dans le couloir. La porte claque derrière lui. Il ne s’était pas senti aussi humilié depuis longtemps. L’adolescent parvient à dépasser Samantha. C’est la première fois qu’il visite cet étrange endroit dans tous ses détails. On dirait un bunker. Non, plutôt une station orbitale.

Les murs matelassés ont des ouvertures qui donnent sur une multitude de tuyaux. À chaque croisement, un écran indique en cyrillique le secteur du bâtiment où on se trouve. Les caméras de sécurité sont omniprésentes. Un haut-parleur diffuse la voix d’un homme fatigué. Alexander atteint un poste de sécurité, trois soldats discutent à l’intérieur avec des cafés à la main. Ils sont équipés d’armes automatiques. Un casque recouvre leurs yeux. Samantha parvient à rejoindre l’adolescent juste à temps pour l’empêcher de traverser la grille laser :

_\- Où tu comptes aller ?_

_\- Le plus loin possible de ce bureau !_ Répond-il, en prenant soudain conscience du danger.

_\- Tu ne peux pas te balader n’importe où comme ça !_

Elle le force à s’asseoir sur un banc métallique à proximité. Les gardes tournent la tête vers eux, mais Samantha leur signale de rester à distance. Son visage est plus inquiet que sévère :

_\- Tu n’as même pas d’uniforme ! Tu te rends compte que tu te promènes avec une tenue de détenu ? Franchement, qu’est-ce qui t’as pris ?_

Il l’observe en silence avec une expression désabusée, avant de baisser le regard.

_\- Bon sang..._

Elle pose sa main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Un geste chaleureux. Il n’a pas l’habitude.

_\- J’imagine que c’est de ma faute. Je pensais vraiment pouvoir me charger de ton évaluation moi-même, mais ce ne sera pas possible. Je t’ai fait attendre ici pour rien._

Alexander l’écoute en silence. Samantha marque une courte pause, soupire, puis reprend de plus belle :

_\- Notre Ordre veut que tu fasses tes preuves. C’est obligatoire, sinon tu n’as pas de valeur à ses yeux. On passe tous par là. Par chance je connais bien ton futur évaluateur, Ivinox. C’est un homme arrangeant. Il me doit quelques services. Je lui demanderais de te ménager. Avec son aide, tu passeras Disciple rapidement !_

Ce n’est pas pour rien si l’intonation de sa voix semble si familière. Il comprend désormais pourquoi. Elle s’adresse à lui exactement comme il le faisait avec son petit-frère !

_\- C’est un personnage étrange, qui n’a pas l’air très attentionné à première vue. Si tu veux t’en sortir sans encombre, il faut que tu sois capable de te débrouiller. Surtout ne fais rien de stupide, comme maintenant ! Tu aurais pu finir avec dix balles dans la poitrine et un mois en détention._

Alexander se questionne. Cette femme a un étrange sens des priorités. Le mois en détention est un peu compromis par les dix cartouches dans la poitrine, non ? Samantha se lève et lui tend la main :

_\- Je te ramène dans ta cellule pour ce soir._

Elle sort un téléphone de la poche de sa veste :

_\- Ligne Bleue. J’ai besoin que soit arrangé le transport d’un Novice pour demain, entre la Loge de Moscou et la Loge de New York._


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander est allongé depuis des heures, sans réussir à fermer l’œil. Le sol en béton n’aide pas vraiment à trouver le sommeil, sans parler du courant d’air glacial qui tombe de l’ouverture au-dessus du bureau. L’adolescent ne peut s’empêcher de réfléchir à ce qui l’attend, à ce qu’on lui demandera de faire. Toutes ces inconnues qu’il faut accepter. Qu’est-il advenu de sa vie d’avant ? Que devient Ross ? L’image du petit apparaît dans son esprit, mais il la chasse immédiatement. La réponse est évidente, trop évidente, mieux vaut ne pas y penser.

Il se souvient de toutes les promesses qu’il ne pourra plus tenir désormais. Ross est seul, en compagnie de la pire ordure qui soit. La colère qu’Alexander éprouve à l’égard de son père ne s’éteindra très certainement jamais. Il rêve d’égorger ce salaud de ses propres mains. Peut-être que s’il parvient à survivre, le destin lui offrira une opportunité de réaliser ce fantasme.

Le couloir s’éclaire. Un nouveau jour commence. La sentinelle fait sa ronde, comme tous les matins à la même heure. Chaque minute le rapproche un peu plus du départ. Il espère que quitter ce lieu infâme le conduira vers un autre plus confortable. Son corps est endolori après toutes ces nuits passées à même le sol. L’impatience le gagne, il s’assoit et enfile ses vêtements. Ils sentent le chlore. On nettoie presque tout avec de l’eau de javel aujourd’hui. C’est le seul produit d’entretien qui soit encore abordable.

L’odeur fait remonter des souvenirs à la surface. Les immenses tours en béton, avec leurs façades qui s’effondrent en lambeau. Le sol jonché de détritus. L’asphalte défoncé suintant l’eau des égouts. L’exode ayant suivi l’effondrement économique a métamorphosé toute la banlieue parisienne en cette affreuse mégalopole de préfabriqués « temporaires » qu’on connaît tous aujourd’hui. Il a suffi d’une seule décennie pour que la population française passe d’une soixantaine de millions à quatre fois plus.

Une quarantaine d’organisations mafieuses se partagent la ville, combattant pour le pouvoir sur chaque ruelle. Son collège lui revient aussi en mémoire. Un immense édifice aux grillages barbelés, surveillé en permanence par l’armée. Si les enfants vont encore à l’école, c’est parce qu’ils reçoivent le midi un paquet contenant assez de rationnement pour une famille de quatre personnes. Une seule absence et cet avantage est définitivement retiré. La plupart des parents utilisent leur progéniture pour se garantir cette manne. Son père doit être effondré d’avoir perdu sa part de rationnement ! Alexander n’est pas mécontent de lui avoir occasionné cet emmerdement.

Il se souvient surtout de ces journées qu’il a passé avec son frère au sommet de la tour C62, à contempler le va-et-vient du monorail, qui part de l’aéroport pour aller à l’intérieur des quartiers protégés par le mur bourgeois. Avec l’habitude, on peut apercevoir les fermes verticales de la mafia russe, d’où sort la nourriture qui se vendra pour son poids en argent dans la rue.

Quelqu’un frappe, l’arrachant à ses pensées. La porte s’ouvre avant qu’il ne puisse répondre. Derrière, un homme en blouse blanche s’impatiente. Il est accompagné de deux gardes armés. Son visage est couvert par un masque chirurgical. Ses cheveux sont bruns. Il ne prononce qu’un mot, avant de s’écarter pour laisser le passage :

_\- Sortez !_

Ce gars a un fort accent russe. Il n’est pas courtois. Sa demande n’a rien de polie. C’est un ordre, indiscutable et à effet immédiat. Dès que l’adolescent traverse l’ouverture, son escorte se précipite à l’intérieur pour fouiller la cellule. Ils ressortent dès qu’ils ont terminé et ferment la porte.

 _\- Stop !_ Ajoute-t-il.

Alexander s’arrête. L’homme retire un appareil de la poche de sa blouse, visse promptement une antenne sur le dessus, puis la lui passe le long du corps. Quand elle atteint son cou, un bip prolongé se fait entendre :

_\- Déboutonnez votre col !_

Il s’exécute et libère la pièce de Lego qui lui sert de pendentif.

_\- Retirez ça !_

Ils ne peuvent pas le prendre ! C’est la seule chose qui lui reste ! L’adolescent serre la pièce dans sa main en signe de protestation et refuse de lâcher prise. Les sentinelles pointent leurs armes sur son torse, des AK-38.

_\- Je ne le répéterai pas, retirez ça !_

Leur hostilité le fait hésiter. Il desserre le poing juste assez pour qu’un garde lui arrache sa chaîne et jette le pendentif dans un sac en aluminium.

 _\- Non !_ Gémit-il vainement.

 _\- Rien d’autre ?_ Alexander ne répond pas, détournant les yeux, l’obligeant à repasser son détecteur. Cette fois, il n’émet pas de bruit.

_\- Suivez-moi !_

Comme le jeune homme ne réagit pas, l’un d’entre eux le pousse avec son arme. Il ne faut qu’une courte marche pour atteindre l’infirmerie. On peut y voir une table d’opération derrière un paravent et une grande machine, un scanner LIRIS. Du matériel hors de prix, en parfait état. Les gardes restent à l’extérieur et verrouillent la porte.

_\- Je suis le docteur Ivan Kholod, médecin de la Loge de Moscou. Je dois faire des vérifications sur ta santé._

Il lui indique une chaise :

_\- Mais d’abord, tu t’assois._

Son accent est si prononcé qu’Alexander éprouve un grand mal à saisir certains mots, mais devine qu’il doit s’installer sur le siège. Le médecin ouvre un tiroir sous son bureau et en sort un stéthoscope électronique, qu’il pose sur la poitrine du jeune homme. Il inspecte ensuite sa bouche, ses yeux, ses oreilles et ses narines :

_\- Mauvaise alimentation... une famille pas facile ?_

L’adolescent hoche de la tête :

 _\- Nous sommes ta nouvelle famille !_ Lance Ivan avec emphase, avant d’ajouter plus doucement :

_\- Mais pas mieux que l’ancienne._

Alexander se met à trembler. Le médecin l’ausculte un long moment, l’obligeant même à se déshabiller. Il examine chaque centimètre carré de sa peau avec une attention presque malsaine. Le professionnel marque une pause pour prendre quelques notes, avant d’en venir à l’étude de son « aura ». Il la mesure d’abord à l’aide d’un ruban, puis prend une série de photographies de son torse avec un étrange appareil :

_\- Belle épaisseur. Rayonnement intéressant._

Il recommence à d’autres endroits, y allant à chaque fois d’un nouveau commentaire. Enfin, il déclare sèchement :

_\- Voilà, fini ! Tu pars maintenant !_

Ivan l’oblige à se relever en poussant sa chaise, puis siffle. Les gardes rouvrent la porte. Le jeune homme n’a pas d’autre choix que de les rejoindre, mal rhabillé. Ils aperçoivent Samantha qui s’approche et se mettent immédiatement au garde-à-vous :

_\- Maître, nous..._

_\- Foutez-moi le camp !_ Interrompt-elle, le regard noir.

Les deux décampent en un éclair. Elle pose ensuite ses yeux sur le médecin, qui se lève d’un bond et referme la porte si brutalement que la poignée manque de tomber. Samantha approche de l’adolescent effrayé et reboutonne sa chemise. Elle lui demande ensuite, d’une voix douce :

_\- Tu vas bien ?_

_\- Oui._ Soupire-t-il.

_\- Les initiés aiment jouer aux durs avec les jeunes Novices. Ils profitent du moment où c’est eux qui ont l’ascendant sur nous, avant que nous n’inversions les rôles._

Alexander se palpe le cou. Son pendentif a définitivement disparu, comme le reste de son passé. Pourquoi n’a-t-il pas mieux résisté ? Il aurait fallu... non, peu importe.

 _\- Il faut que nous partions._ Samantha rentre dans un couloir et lui fait signe de la suivre :

_\- C’est par là. On doit se dépêcher. Nous pourrons discuter dans la voiture._

Elle lui prend la main, le guidant au travers du labyrinthe. Ce contact physique le réconforte un peu. Il lui permet d’estomper cette angoisse qui le serre à la gorge. Ils atteignent un ascenseur et l’empruntent. La cabine s’élève rapidement en vibrant comme une vielle machine à laver. L’appareil n’est pas en aussi bon état que sa décoration le laisse supposer. Les portes s’ouvrent sur un vaste parking souterrain, où attend une grande et luxueuse voiture noire aux vitres teintées.

Un homme au visage ridé vient déverrouiller les portières. L’intérieur est extraordinaire, faste et opulent. Les banquettes en cuir beige sont sublimées par de l’acajou laqué. Il y a suffisamment d’espace entre chaque fauteuil pour qu’on puisse étendre ses jambes sans peine. L’expression de surprise sur le visage d’Alexander fait sourire Samantha, qui approche les lèvres de son oreille :

 _\- Ta nouvelle condition offre certains avantages._ Chuchote-t-elle.

On peut distinguer un sigle sur le mur du fond. Trois lettres en alphabet cyrillique. Le jeune homme monte. Samantha fait le tour par l’arrière pour s’installer de l’autre côté. Le véhicule démarre.

Il fait grand jour dehors, un superbe soleil doré éclaire les édifices. La voiture s’engage sur une petite route, qui serpente au travers des constructions de style stalinien. Cela fait des semaines qu’il n’a pas vu de la lumière naturelle. Ses yeux en deviennent douloureux. Samantha pose son index sur un bouton. La vitre électrique qui sépare l’avant de l’arrière se relève. Elle tire la chemise d’Alexander pour attirer son attention, puis se met à parler d’une voix claire :

_\- La plupart des gens qui travaillent pour nous sont tout à fait normaux. Ils ont des familles et viennent de toutes les strates sociales. Ils ne découvriront jamais notre véritable nature ni que nous sommes leurs employeurs. Ce sont nos « agents ». Il y en a des centaines de millions dans le monde qui collaborent sans le savoir._

_Nous avons des trésoriers, des secrétaires, des architectes, des activistes politiques, des militaires, des policiers et ainsi de suite. Ils sont employés par une de nos dix-mille organisations. Les quelques agents qui travaillent en compagnie des Élohim sont équipés de casques ou de lunettes, des dispositifs conçus pour les empêcher de voir nos auras. S’ils les retirent ou les perdent, ils sont éliminés. Tu dois t’attendre à ce qu’ils n’aient pas le droit ni même l’envie de communiquer avec toi._

_Une fois par an, nos membres peuvent proposer à leur Loge quelques noms. Dans le lot, certains seront assez sérieux pour obtenir le privilège de prêter serment à un Grand Maître, lors d’une cérémonie appelée « initiation ». Ils deviennent des subordonnés du cercle intérieur, nommés « initiés ». Ils ont des responsabilités nouvelles et peuvent demander à notre Ordre un peu d’aide dans leurs carrières ou pour leurs affaires._

_Durant ton évaluation et jusqu’à ce que tu deviennes officiellement un Disciple, seul ton Maître pourra t’adresser la parole. Tu ne dois pas essayer de parler à quelqu’un sans y être autorisé. Si tu enfreins cette règle, des gens mourront !_

Samantha donne l’impression de réciter son texte. Elle prend soin de souligner chaque mot important. La voiture s’engage sur un pont, Alexander aperçoit le Kremlin qui se détache du reste des bâtiments, avec ses célèbres murs ocres. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé le voir un jour de si près. Elle poursuit, après avoir vérifié son téléphone :

_\- Lorsque tu seras Disciple, nous t’apprendrons à contrôler ton aura, à la camoufler. Tu découvriras qu’en plus des immenses pouvoirs que t’offre ta condition d’Éloah, tout notre personnel humain te devra obéissance._

La voiture atteint l’autoroute et accélère. Un gyrophare de police se met en marche juste devant leur véhicule. C’est une escorte qui ouvre le chemin.

_\- Il existe trois grandes lois qu’il ne faut jamais enfreindre. La première, tu la connais déjà : un Éloah doit faire partie de l’Ordre. C’est obligatoire. Celui qui refuse est simplement éliminé. Notre organisation fonctionne comme une nation. Nous devons en être des citoyens pour avoir le droit de survivre._

_\- Pourquoi ?_ Demande Alexander.

_\- Il y a eu trop de catastrophes, trop de victimes. L’Ordre est comme une vieille machinerie qui ne fonctionne plus aussi efficacement qu’on le voudrait. Alors pour éviter que les désastres s’accumulent, seuls nos citoyens peuvent vivre. Comme ça, nous gardons un œil sur l’ensemble des Élohim._

_\- Et ensuite ?_ L’adolescent ne se sent pas rassuré par ces explications.

_\- La seconde loi, très importante : nous ne devons pas révéler notre état à la population. Ils n’ont pas à savoir. Nos chefs considèrent qu’il est plus judicieux pour notre espèce de ne pas se mêler aux conflits de l’humanité, que nous pouvons vivre mieux à l’écart. Nous protégeons le « Grand Secret », une tradition qui date de la Renaissance. C’est notre principale activité, avec le recrutement._

Il y a chez les initiés ce que quelques auteurs conspirationnistes nomment, improprement, des « hommes en noir ». Un groupe d’agents du renseignement qui a pour tâche d’encadrer nos activités. Ils peuvent tuer, corrompre les médias, les politiciens, les fonctionnaires, de telle façon que le public ne découvre jamais qu’il existe parmi eux des créatures capables d’accomplir des prodiges. C’est la Ligne Bleue.

Ivinox t’en parlera plus en détail, s’il l’estime nécessaire. Nos initiés sont des chefs d’États, des officiers, des industriels et divers cadres disséminés dans les sociétés du monde entier. C’est pourquoi nous n’avons pas à nous inquiéter de nos ressources financières, malgré l’état déplorable de l’économie planétaire.

_\- Je ne comprends pas... si nous sommes vraiment aussi puissants, pourquoi se cacher ?_

_\- Jusqu’à récemment, les Élohim mourraient plus qu’ils ne naissaient. Il n’en restait pas plus d’une poignée au début du XVIIIe siècle. Tu imagines un instant à quoi ressemblerait une guerre entre nous et l’humanité moderne ? Ils nous extermineraient ! Aujourd’hui, nous réapparaissons en nombre mais les traditions subsistent. Enfin, et j’en termine avec ça, la dernière règle : nous sommes tous les serviteurs des douze Seigneurs de notre Ordre. Ce sont des Élohim qui vivent depuis des milliers d’années. Ils nous dirigent depuis l’aube de notre ère._

_\- Des milliers d’années ?_ Interrompt Alexander, surpris.

_\- Nous continuerons plus tard. On arrive !_

La police s’éloigne. Un panneau indique que l’aéroport est tout proche. Le conducteur prend la bretelle de sortie puis saisit sa radio. Le véhicule s’arrête devant une grille rouge pour lui laisser le temps de s’ouvrir. La voiture s’engage ensuite sur le tarmac, où attend l’avion privé d’une entreprise américaine.

L’appareil fait vrombir ses réacteurs. Samantha sort un sac plastifié du dessous de son siège et l’ouvre. Elle en déloge une couverture bleue faite d’un étrange matériau.

_\- Il faut que tu mettes ça sur toi. C’est pour empêcher ton aura de s’échapper le temps de monter à bord._

Elle lui couvre la tête. L’étoffe tombe jusqu’à le faire ressembler à un fantôme sous un drap. Samantha ouvre la portière et le tire dehors par le bras, le protégeant avec son corps comme s’il essuyait le feu d’un tireur embusqué. Ils courent vers l’avion et montent. Une hôtesse approche. Son visage est protégé par un masque translucide :

_\- Bienvenue à bord, seigneurs !_

Elle se glisse dans leur dos pour refermer l’accès, vérifiant attentivement le verrou avant de disparaître derrière un rideau. Le pilote démarre immédiatement la procédure de décollage. L’appareil se met en mouvement. Les moteurs vrombissent.

Alexander retire le voile sur sa tête et l’abandonne sur un siège. Samantha lui fait signe de s’installer en face d’elle et boucle sa ceinture. L’avion tremble, accélère et finalement s’envole. Un petit moment s’écoule avant qu’il ne réalise dans quoi il vient de monter. Quel luxe ! Comment croire que tout ceci est vrai ? Ce qui lui arrive n’est peut-être qu’un rêve, après tout. Peut-être est-il mort dans cet entrepôt. Peut-être que l’après-vie ressemble à ça.

Il sursaute lorsque Samantha lui prend la main :

_\- Et si nous commencions par boire quelque chose, qu’en dis-tu ?_


	4. Chapter 4

Alexander détache sa ceinture. Une table le sépare de Samantha. Les yeux du Maître sont plongés dans son téléphone. Elle tapote délicatement l’écran avec le doigt. Quelle que soit la chose qui retient son attention, c’est assez agaçant pour la faire soupirer d’exaspération. L’hôtesse vient déposer une tasse de café à chacun, avant de s’éclipser discrètement. Tout ce confort ostentatoire lui ferait presque oublier qu’il s’agit de sa première fois à bord d’un avion. Ça n’a rien de terrifiant.

 _\- Tu vas réussir ton évaluation, Alexander._ Commence-t-elle, si sereinement que ses mots paraissent sans importance. Après une gorgée, elle continue :

_\- L’essentiel, c’est d’obéir à ton Maître. Rien d’insurmontable. Il a tout intérêt à te voir réussir._

_\- Qu’est-ce que c’est qu’un Disciple, en fait ?_ L’adolescent hésite, sa question lui paraît stupide.

_\- Juste un titre ! C’est par ce moyen que notre Ordre annonce qu’il reconnaît ta valeur. En fait tu ne peux pas vraiment échouer, et ça ne t’engage à rien. On t’autorisera même à vivre sans travailler, tant que tu respectes notre règlement !_

Il prend sa tasse et l’amène à ses lèvres. Ce café est vraiment fort. Les nuages argentés défilent au travers du hublot et reflètent le soleil de l’après-midi. Samantha examine discrètement le jeune homme, qui paraît préoccupé :

 _\- Je t’observe depuis longtemps. J’ai commencé avant ta fugue._ Alexander lève les yeux, surpris.

_\- Vous saviez que je deviendrai... comme ça ?_

_\- Pas tout à fait. C’était un pari. Ça aurait pu être quelqu’un d’autre. Notre organisation a bien un moyen de localisation, mais il n’est pas très fiable. Il nous indique juste la direction où chercher, c’est tout._

_\- Depuis combien de temps vous me suivez ?_

_\- Presque deux ans._

_\- Deux ans ! Et vous n’êtes jamais intervenue ?_ Sa question sonne comme un reproche.

_\- On m’a envoyée en observation pour un recrutement potentiel. Tant qu’il n’y a pas de nécessité, mon intervention est superflue. Notre Grand Secret passe avant tout._

_\- Si vous le dite. Le visage d’Alexander durcit. Tout ce que nous avons enduré durant ces deux années... pourquoi avoir laissé faire ?_

_\- Ta vie n’a rien d’exceptionnel. Ton père est une ordure, comme la mère de la gamine en dessous de chez toi. Tu dois laisser tout ça derrière !_

_\- Derrière ? Comme mon petit frère ? Il méritait qu’on le sauve aussi !_ Alexander se met en colère, sa voix gonfle, mais Samantha ne sourcille pas. Elle garde une expression aussi douce que d’habitude.

 _\- Tu es le seul qui soit important à nos yeux._ Répond-t-elle avec une voix sincère.

 _\- J’ai eu tort de partir comme ça ! J’aurais dû au moins tenter quelque chose, l’emmener avec moi ou... je ne sais pas._ Le timbre du jeune homme devient tremblant. Son sentiment de culpabilité le rattrape. Samantha frappe brusquement sa tasse contre la soucoupe :

_\- Tu as pris une décision difficile, mais légitime. Tu sais très bien qu’un petit garçon n’aurait pas survécu deux jours dans la rue. Tu aurais pu le protéger ? Tu n’as même pas été capable de te défendre toi-même ! J’ai appris à te connaître durant ces deux années. Je ne vais pas te dire que tu as eu raison de partir comme ça, mais tu n’as certainement pas eu tort !_

Sa voix grandit et devient brutale. Elle ne mâche plus ses mots :

_\- Tu penses qu’il s’en serait sorti vivant, s’il avait été présent le jour de notre rencontre ? Sans parler du fait qu’un garçonnet est une marchandise de valeur à notre époque. Tu n’aurais pas pu le surveiller. Les prédateurs attirés par l’appât du gain se seraient rués sur vous ! Vous auriez été bien plus vulnérables ensemble. Tu peux me faire confiance, il est plus en sécurité avec le dingue qui te sert de père qu’avec toi..._

En voyant le visage de l’adolescent se fermer, elle réalise avoir été peut-être trop dure :

_\- Je ne dis pas ça contre toi, Alexander. Tu es quelqu’un de bien. Tu seras probablement plus honnête que tes futurs collaborateurs, mais Ross n’est qu’un enfant. Il serait mort ou esclave._

_\- Est-ce que..._ Il hésite. Ses yeux sont en larmes. _Est-ce que je pourrais le revoir un jour ?_

 _\- Nous ne te laisserons pas le contacter._ Les Élohim doivent tirer un trait sur leur passé.

 _\- C’est stupide !_ Lance-t-il.

_\- Non. C’est comme ça. Nos règles sont claires sur ce point. L’Éloah doit abandonner son passé humain derrière lui pour commencer sa nouvelle vie._

Alexander a honte d’y penser, mais devoir abandonner son petit frère derrière lui le dégoûte presque autant que ça le soulage. Il se sentait incapable de l’élever. Qu’est-ce qu’un adolescent de seize ans sans ressources peut faire pour un enfant de six ans ? Depuis l’effondrement économique, le fameux « Crash des dix jours », tout a sombré dans la ruine. Plus personne n’aide. On peine déjà bien assez à nourrir sa propre famille.

L’époque des assistantes sociales compatissantes et des médias complaisants est révolue. Aujourd’hui, les gens enjambent des gamins morts de froid sans sourciller. On va au marché échanger son rationnement contre des médicaments. On se fait soigner dans des boutiques malfamées. On lave ses vêtements à l’eau de javel. On chasse les chats pour le boucher. On laisse la gamine du voisin se faire violer, parce que le responsable a le tatouage du bon gang et un pote avec un fusil à pompe.

Les organisations criminelles ont étendu impunément leurs « commerces » à l’enlèvement des enfants. Quelques-uns disent qu’ils deviennent des esclaves dans les secteurs protégés des grandes métropoles, mais Dieu seul connaît la vérité. Avec cette famine qui touche près des trois-quarts de la population, certains n’ont pas d’autre choix que de vendre leur propre progéniture, ou pire. La police n’intervient que quand elle pense pouvoir en tirer profit.

La plupart des jeunes ne savent pas comment on en est arrivé là. Les cours d’Histoire n’ont plus aucun intérêt. Personne ne risque pas de perdre son rationnement en ratant cet examen, alors quelle importance ? Ce cours n’est qu’une bonne occasion pour dormir. Après tout, les évènements ont eu lieu avant la naissance de la plupart des lycéens. Savoir ce qui s’est passé ne nourrira pas leurs familles.

Alexander, lui, il a écouté le vieux Samir en classe. Ce prof donnait à ses cours un petit quelque chose de subversif, bien caché derrière une mine désabusée et un ton monotone. Il revenait toujours à ce fameux hiver. « The Dark One » comme l’ont baptisé les américains. Un froid d’apocalypse qui a duré six mois. Personne ne s’y attendait. La demande énergétique a soudainement crevé le plafond. Les centrales n’ont pas tenu, des gens sont morts de froid dans leurs appartements glacés, par millions. Lorsque la température est remontée, le soulagement ! Enfin, durant une semaine en tout cas.

L’été fut encore plus dur. Une canicule telle que des immeubles se sont effondrés sous leur propre poids. La sécheresse devint mondiale. La chaleur est finalement retombée, mais l’économie n’a pas survécu au choc. Ces deux catastrophes ont achevé la stabilité financière de l’occident. Les assurances ont fait faillite en emportant des banques dans leur chute. En dix jours, le dollar a cessé d’avoir de la valeur. Les populations se sont rapidement rendu compte que manger deviendrait le prochain problème. Alors, tout le monde a fait ses bagages et s’est tiré. Ce fut le plus grand exode de l’Histoire.

Les Nations Unies ont financé la construction d’immenses cités-refuges autour des grandes villes. Les médias ont vanté des lieux de sécurité, propres et bien achalandés en nourriture. Aujourd’hui, leurs rues sont jonchées de déchets. Leurs hôpitaux sont réservés à ceux qui peuvent se payer le respect des gangs. La nuit, des motards arpentent les avenues à la recherche de trucs à voler. Alexander a eu de la chance de vivre assez près d’une école. Il a profité de la protection de l’armée. Grâce à cela, il pouvait faire chaque matin le trajet sans risquer sa vie.

Les quartiers riches se sont entourés d’un immense rempart sécurisé. Le jeune homme a vécu toute son existence de l’autre côté de ce qu’on nommait déjà depuis longtemps le « mur bourgeois ». Il a abandonné son petit frère à cette vie. « Pour son bien » s’est-il dit le jour de sa fuite, mais qu’en pensera l’intéressé une fois adulte ? Il ne se sent plus capable de revenir après l’avoir abandonné comme ça. Il répond, la voix presque éteinte :

_\- Je ne suis plus le frère qu’il a connu. Juste un lâche... un lâche et un tueur._

_\- Peu importe ce qui est arrivé. Ce n’est qu’un incident ! À nos yeux, ce n’est pas pire qu’un enfant qui trébuche et écrase une fourmilière. L’Illumination est dangereuse !_

L’adolescent se demande si une telle défense tiendrait devant un tribunal, mais chasse rapidement cette pensée de son esprit. Le soleil descend en baignant la cabine d’une lumière orange. Une atmosphère apaisante, à la fois douce et chaleureuse.

 _\- L’Illumination ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ?_ Reprend Alexander.

Les traits de Samantha s’adoucissent. On peut lire sur son visage toute sa satisfaction de changer enfin de sujet :

_\- C’est le moment où un humain devient un Éloah ! Ce qui se passe dépend de la personne. Certains se réveillent un matin et voient leur aura dans le miroir, alors que d’autres font plus de dégâts._

_\- On ne naît jamais comme ça ?_

_\- Non. C’est un acquis. L’Illumination est quelque chose qui arrive par hasard. Il n’y a pas vraiment d’entraînement ou de technique pour faire de l’Homme un Éloah à coup sûr. C’est comme gagner au loto, de la pure chance._

_\- Qu’est ce qui m’attend ensuite ?_

_\- Ta vie va changer !_

Elle prend une gorgée de son café, Alexander fait de même avec le sien. Il est presque froid.

_\- Déjà, tu ne peux pas vieillir. Le temps n’a plus aucune prise sur toi. Tu vivras aussi vieux que tu le souhaites !_

_\- Ça veut dire que je suis immortel ? Un peu comme un vampire ?_ Cette comparaison lui semble ridicule.

 _\- Oui, d’une certaine façon... sauf que tu n’as pas besoin de te nourrir de sang, à moins que ça t’amuse._ Répond-elle.

 _\- C’est fou..._ La perplexité le gagne.

_\- Plus que de faire tomber la foudre par la pensée ?_

Il se contente d’observer les nuages dorés au travers du hublot. C’est dur à croire, mais Samantha le regarde avec sérieux. Pourquoi mentirait-elle ? Sa crédulité l’amuse ? Non, ça n’a pas l’air d’être son caractère.

 _\- Un Éloah est immortel. C’est vrai. Il n’est pas pour autant invincible. Il peut être tué._ Précise-t-elle.

Samantha termine son café puis détache sa ceinture et dépose la tasse sur le plan de travail. Elle ouvre ensuite un tiroir et sort quelques sachets de cookies, avant de se réinstaller.

_\- Je n’avais pas eu l’occasion de me détendre depuis longtemps !_

Un moment s’écoule. Les sachets sont éparpillés sur la table. Attend-elle quelque chose de sa part ? La faim le gagne. L’adolescent se décide finalement à ouvrir un paquet, met un cookie dans sa bouche et lui donne l’autre. Elle sourit, satisfaite :

_\- Merci ! Tu vois, mes collègues oublient les petites considérations. La puissance leur monte à la tête. J’espère que tu ne changeras pas !_

Alexander ne peut s’empêcher d’entendre de la moquerie dans sa voix. Son regard est étrange. Pourquoi est-elle si gentille avec lui ? Qu’est-ce qu’elle veut ? C’est la première à le traiter avec autant d’humanité. Le pauvre a l’habitude des coups. Il vit dans la méfiance. Serait-elle en train de le tester, d’une façon ou d’une autre ? Pourquoi ?

L’hôtesse écarte le store et récupère la tasse vide. Ses yeux aperçoivent les paquets sur la table. Elle s’approche prudemment et demande :

_\- Vous voulez manger quelque chose ?_

_\- Oui, en effet. Je vous remercie._ Répond Samantha, souriante. Les deux femmes n’échangent pas un regard.

Le jeune homme a le temps de remarquer ses cheveux décolorés, tandis qu’elle s’éclipse. Le repas est rapidement servi. Un plat de lasagnes. Il n’avait jamais rien mangé de tel de sa vie. Le seul fait d’avoir du riz l’aurait comblé de joie, alors ça... L’hôtesse revient pour déposer une carafe d’eau.

 _\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes aussi gentille, avec moi ?_ Demande le jeune homme, bien incapable de calmer sa suspicion.

_\- Il te faut une raison ?_

_\- Oui. Là d’où je viens, la gentillesse n’est jamais gratuite._ Ajoute-t-il, avant de se raviser :

 _\- Je suis désolé, vous ne..._ Samantha l’interrompt d’un ton offusqué.

_\- Tu n’as pas besoin d’être aussi révérencieux ! C’est déjà assez pénible d’avoir soixante ans pour l’éternité. Je me sens vieille quand tu me vouvoies comme ça !_

Elle sourit, puis étire ses bras avec agilité. Son visage est marqué par les années, mais sa posture est bien celle d’une jeune femme. Il y a quelque chose de factice dans son attitude, mais l’adolescent ne saurait pas dire quoi. Il se sent partagé entre la satisfaction d’être enfin bien traité et sa crainte que tout ceci ne soit qu’un habile stratagème pour le faire souffrir. Une chose est sure, Samantha est comme une lueur de calme dans un océan d’horreur.

\- J’ai eu un fils. Tu me le rappelles un peu. C’est probablement la raison de ma sympathie. Sa voix s’est adoucie. Elle se laisse aller un instant au regret, mais pas seulement. Il y a une autre raison derrière. Quelque chose de moins respectable. Alexander ne veut pas y penser. Il y a trop de souffrance dans sa vie. Cette mince lueur lui est précieuse, même si elle fausse.

 _\- Vous..._ Il se reprend. _Tu as déjà fait ça avant ?_

Elle semble évaluer la meilleure réponse à donner, comme si cette question valait la peine qu’on soit prudent :

_\- Accompagner un Novice dans sa nouvelle loge, tu veux dire ?_

_\- Oui._

_\- Assez souvent. C’est une tâche qui fait aussi partie de la charge d’un Maître. La dernière fois remonte à longtemps. Quelqu’un que j’aurais aussi aimé instruire moi-même. Elle aurait peut-être mieux tourné._

Samantha sort un livre bleu de sa veste, qu’elle lui tend. L’adolescent le prend, observant sa couverture. Un simple « Majestic » est inscrit en lettres argentées.

_\- C’est le manuel de notre Ordre. Il fournit de précieuses informations. Je ne devrais pas t’en faire cadeau, mais rien ne me l’interdit._

_\- Pourquoi le faire, alors ?_

_\- Simple précaution ! Le lire te permettra peut-être d’éviter une erreur tragique. Katarina n’a pas eu de chance. J’ai énormément regretté mon manque de prévoyance à l’époque._  
  
_\- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que les Élohim existent ?_ Demande-t-il en tournant la première page du manuel.

_\- Nos ancêtres ont vécu avec les premiers Hommes. Depuis l’origine, donc. Les Élohim de ces périodes reculées sont morts depuis longtemps. Nos Seigneurs ne sont pas si vieux. Celui de la branche à laquelle tu es rattaché, le Majestic Twelve, s’appelle Horus._

_\- Horus... comme le dieu égyptien ?_

Samantha lui répond d’abord par un sourire doux et bienveillant. Enfin, elle souligne :

_\- C’est précisément le dieu égyptien !_

Elle jette un œil sur son téléphone, qui vibre abondamment :

_\- Il commence à se faire tard. Tu devrais dormir un peu. Tout ira bien, tu verras !_


	5. Chapter 5

Il fait nuit depuis peu. Le ciel brille de mille étoiles, surplombé d’une magnifique lune d’argent. Un vent glacé tombe sur l’océan de sable jusqu’à une oasis. Alexander est assis à proximité du feu de camp, allumé entre les rochers. Il tremble de froid. La journée a été dure.

_\- Quel temps ! Ça va faire de toi un homme !_

La voix rauque vient d’un personnage athlétique, assis sur un monticule de pierres. Sa peau brune luit à la lumière du foyer. Son crâne est couvert de cheveux ondulés, d’un blond tirant vers le blanc. Il arbore fièrement une barbe drue. Son visage est plus âgé que sa morphologie de sportif ne le laisse supposer de prime abord. Une lueur d’or phosphorescent s’échappe de ses iris. Il tient un thermos en métal dans sa main, d’où émane l’arôme d’un thé.

 _\- Nous sommes plus que des hommes, Maître Ivinox._ Répond Alexander d’une voix lasse.

_\- On se sent sarcastique, ce soir ? C’est que tu n’es pas assez fatigué ! Allez, va mettre du bois dans le feu !_

L’adolescent se lève. Il regrette déjà d’avoir ouvert la bouche. Comme si la journée n’avait pas été assez pénible ! La course dans le désert avec un sac de soixante kilos. Sérieusement, comment peut-il...  
  
_\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous ? Plus qu’un homme, hein ? Même pas capable de prendre une poignée de branches ! Quel piètre Éloah tu fais. Allez, gamin!_

Il se retient de grogner. Le bois sec est rangé en fagots aux pieds du Maître. Ivinox n’a qu’à claquer des doigts pour en faire voltiger dans les flammes. Pourtant, il préfère laisser l’adolescent s’escrimer. Pourquoi se priver du spectacle, après tout ? Même pour l’allumer... comment était-il sensé découvrir qu’on pouvait faire un feu comme ça ? La lumière vacille à chaque branchage jeté.

_\- Stop ! Tu vois bien que le feu va étouffer ! Bon, ça suffit, ne touche plus à rien... quelle andouille, je te jure._

Ivinox amène doucement son thermos vers sa bouche trapue, avalant une petite gorgée. Impossible de dire s’il est amusé ou agacé. Peut-être un peu de deux, se dit le jeune homme en le maudissant intérieurement de toute son âme. Il regrette tellement que Samantha ne se soit pas occupée de son évaluation. Quelle chance ça aurait été !

 _\- Tu as de la veine, tu sais ? Affecté sur une mission de recrutement aussi vite ! Tu devrais me remercier pour mes efforts !_ Le regard du Maître est intense. Il ne plaisante pas. Alexander hésite à répondre, mais craint de le mettre en colère :

 _\- Merci, Maître._ Dit-il finalement, non sans irascibilité dans la voix.

 _\- Quand on en aura fini avec ça, tu seras Disciple. J’aurais tenu ma promesse à Samantha et je serais enfin débarrassé de toi ! Quelle bonne journée ce sera._ L’adolescent n’a jamais été aussi d’accord avec son supérieur. Stupidement, il chuchote :

 _\- Quel soulagement, oui._ Ivinox réagit immédiatement.

_\- Si ma compagnie t’emmerde, dis-le en face !_

_\- Je n’ai..._

_\- Attention à ce que tu vas répondre, fils._

_\- J’ai fait le tour du monde avec vous depuis des mois sans apprendre quoi que ce soit ! Quand est-ce qu’on fait quelque chose d’utile ?_ Les mots sont sortis tout seul. À sa grande surprise, le Maître n’a pas l’air en colère. Au contraire, il le regarde aimablement. C’est bien la première fois.

_\- Tu veux de l’instruction ? C’est merveilleux ! Enfin un peu de détermination !_

Il se lève d’un bond. Son mouvement surprend Alexander au point de le faire glisser dans le sable.

_\- Allons-y ! Commençons par un exercice simple. Tu vas imaginer que ton aura se transforme et prend l’apparence d’une lame que tu pourrais tenir dans la main._

Le jeune homme ferme les yeux et essaye de visualiser. Il repasse la scène en boucle dans sa tête. Rien ne se passe. Ivinox prend une nouvelle gorgée de son thé, un sourire cynique aux lèvres. Il se doute bien que son Novice n’a aucune chance de réussir du premier coup :

_\- Tu vois, Alexander, tu as un esprit étroit et aucune volonté ! Il faut..._

Un téléphone sonne bruyamment. Ivinox extirpe son sac à dos de derrière le monticule avec agilité. Il en arrache le combiné, dont le design rustique rappelle un vieil émetteur radio. Le Maître écrase lourdement le bouton « décrocher ». Une voix à peine audible se manifeste. Il se tourne un instant vers son subordonné :

_\- C’est le Majestic Two. Le secteur africain. Ils veulent savoir ce qu’on est venu faire ici._

Alexander comprend que son Maître a encore oublié de prévenir la Loge avant de partir. Une habitude pour lui. Il tourne en rond autour du feu, l’appareil contre son oreille. L’adolescent ne peut s’empêcher de l’observer avec perplexité :

_\- Puisque je vous dis que je suis le Maître Ivinox du Majestic Twelve ! Je suis là pour une mission de recrutement... envoyez quelqu’un vérifier puisqu’il le faut !_

Il pose le combiné sur sa poitrine en souriant. Tout ça lui passe bien au-dessus de la tête. S’il ne l’avait pas déjà vu en action, le jeune homme se serait sans doute demandé par quel miracle un type pareil s’est retrouvé au rang de Maître. Ivinox passe la main dans sa barbe puis remet le combiné contre son oreille :

_\- Oui, je suis toujours là. Donc ? Non, vous n’avez rien compris. Je suis le Maître Ivinox de la Loge de New York, en mission ici, dans votre putain de désert. Cette opération est autorisée par la Loge du Caire sous le numéro d’approbation... oui, c’est ça ! C’est celui-là... alors ? On peut espérer avancer ? Non ? Je dois d’abord réduire en cendre les deux crétins qui nous survolent ?_

En levant la tête, Alexander remarque deux petits globes lumineux qui virevoltent dans l’immensité du ciel nocturne. Il s’agit sans doute d’autres Élohim qui, comme lui, travaillent sous l’autorité d’un Majestic. « Parmi nous, certains ont même appris à voler ! » Lui lança un jour Ivinox, alors qu’ils crapahutaient ensemble dans une jungle d’Amérique Latine, avant d’ajouter : « Lentement et sans élégance, c’est vrai... mais ce serait suffisant pour faire payer des touristes ! »

 _\- Je vous remercie et, surtout, passez une bonne nuit !_ Termine-t-il sur un ton acide avant de raccrocher.

 _\- Peut-être que la prochaine fois, nous devrions prévenir avant de partir en mission..._ Tente prudemment son jeune Novice. Il se ravise. Le regard inquisiteur du Maître lui fait peur.

Celui-ci affiche un sourire lumineux, mais ses yeux disent autre chose : « Un mot de plus, fils... oui, juste un mot de plus... ». L’adolescent aurait bien aimé titiller davantage son supérieur, mais c’est sans compter son coup de colère de la semaine dernière. Il a arraché la tourelle d’un char d’assaut à main nue parce que son canon grinçait trop fort en tournant. Quoique c’est finalement un exemple assez doux...

Alexander se souviendra toujours de cette fois où le vieux a fait s’écraser un Airbus A400M avec un pistolet-mitrailleur Samsung. Pas en tirant avec, non, ça ne fait pas assez « Ivinox ». En le lançant dessus avec une telle force que l’appareil a perdu une aile. On fait difficilement plus sanguin que ce type. Samantha a bien évoqué les choses fabuleuses qu’il risquait de voir. À l’époque, ça n’avait pas tellement de sens. Maintenant qu’il connait le Maître Ivinox, le monde lui apparaît sous un jour nouveau.

On parle d’un personnage capable de défoncer un mur en béton en lui envoyant une chaussure. Une fois, il est rentré tranquillement dans un campement de guérilleros et a allumé son cigare avec une balle perdue. Il a tué absolument tout le monde en ne donnant que des gifles. C’est à croire qu’il s’est lancé le défi d’accomplir ses missions de la manière la plus absurde qui soit.

Il est arrivé de temps en temps au jeune homme de surprendre quelques conversations au sujet de son Maître. Aux yeux des Disciples, c’est une sorte de légende vivante. Une sommité dans le domaine de la destruction inventive. Ivinox marche sur l’eau, résiste aux explosions, propulse des objets sans les toucher et déboise des jungles avec les yeux. Une série d’exploits d’autant plus fantastique qu’il ne fait pas vraiment d’effort. Quel humain pourrait rivaliser avec un tel monstre ?

Pour Alexander, la simple idée qu’il deviendra un jour aussi puissant est d’un certain réconfort. Elle lui permet d’endurer les railleries de son Maître. Ces pouvoirs lui font envie. Pour le moment, l’adolescent se sent bien faible. Il ne peut rien faire d’utile, en dehors de briller dans le noir à cause de son aura. Ivinox est très avare en conseils. Pas un mot sur les procédures ni la stratégie. Au mieux, il lui arrive de dire : « Pas mal, Alexander ! Tu es encore en vie ! » Avec une intonation de mépris condescendant qui énerverait n’importe qui.

Les deux lumières virevoltantes se sont évaporées dans la nuit. Le Maître avale l’ultime gorgée de son thé. Il s’étire et agite ses bras :

_\- Ce n’est pas le moment de s’endormir, fils ! On a encore une longue route qui nous attend._

Les Élohim dorment peu. Ce n’est pas comme s’il risquait vraiment de s’écrouler de fatigue. Tout de même, une vraie nuit de repos, ce serait trop demander ? Ivinox s’en fout. Il vaporise le bois d’un mouvement de paume, éteignant la flamme du même coup. Alexander ne peut s’empêcher de soupirer en le voyant faire. Il ne lui laisse pas de choix. Le vieux ne pense encore une fois qu’à son propre confort ! Ce feu n’aura servi qu’à préparer son thé. Pas à cuisiner. Juste à faire bouillir l’eau du thé de sa majesté.

L’adolescent essaye de se convaincre que ce n’est pas grave, qu’il ne ressent de toute façon pas la faim comme un humain. Son dernier repas date d’il y a plus d’un mois. Pourtant, un petit quelque chose à avaler lui aurait remonté le moral. Il profite d’être en face d’une oasis pour remplir sa gourde. La soif ne le dérange pas plus, mais l’occasion ne se représentera peut-être pas. Qui sait ce que sa nouvelle constitution lui permet vraiment d’endurer ? Sous un soleil de plomb, mieux vaut avoir une gourde pleine.

Il boit quelques gorgées avant de refermer le bouchon. Inutile de désinfecter. Alexander pourrait avaler l’eau d’un égout sans le moindre risque. La maladie ne signifie plus rien pour lui. Ces derniers mois, l’adolescent a pataugé dans certains des endroits les plus malsains du globe. Il s’est fait mordre par une dizaine de serpents et par autant d’araignées. Les moustiques se sont acharnés sur lui sans qu’il ne ressente ne serait-ce qu’une démangeaison. Il a même passé une nuit dans un cabanon rempli de malades de la grippe C. Malgré cela, le jeune homme se sent dans une forme olympique !

Sa combinaison commence à le gêner. Son concepteur n’avait clairement pas prévu qu’elle serait un jour portée aussi longtemps. Alexander ne l’a pas ôtée depuis sa première mission. Plus le temps passe, plus elle se resserre. Son odeur est devenue pestilentielle. Le tissu est de plus en plus râpeux. Il rêve de la retirer pour la brûler, quitte à ne plus rien avoir à mettre ensuite.

_\- Avant de partir, un petit briefing de mission._

Une première ! Alexander croit tomber à la renverse. Ivinox se décide enfin à expliquer quelque chose ! Le Maître enfile son sac à dos :

_\- C’est un simple recrutement. Une routine. Il y a trois jours, un satellite a détecté une Illumination non-programmée. C’est-à-dire de quelqu’un qui n’est pas dans le Calendrier Noir. Comme c’est inattendu, aucune équipe de préparation n’est venue pour faire l’organisation. La Ligne Bleue soupçonne des nomades qui ont l’habitude de voyager sur ce territoire. Profitons-en pour évaluer un peu tes connaissances : quelles sont les directives d’une mission de recrutement ?_

Alexander fait un effort colossal de réflexion. Le rare temps libre dont il dispose sert surtout à dormir. Il a vaguement jeté un coup d’œil au manuel que lui a remis Samantha, mais sans plus. Personne n’a même évoqué ce sujet devant lui. Comment faire ? Ivinox est tout à fait du genre à punir son Novice pour une question dont on ne peut pas connaître la réponse. Soudain, un éclair de lucidité. L’adolescent se remémore son propre recrutement. Il tente le tout pour le tout :

_\- Trouver la cible et lui proposer de rejoindre l’Ordre. Si elle accepte, l’intégrer dans nos rangs. Si elle refuse, l’éliminer._

_\- Et ?_

Il hésite et s’énerve. Qu’est-ce qu’il a oublié ? C’est juste un recrutement ! Comme le mot l’indique si bien, le but c’est de recruter !

_\- Je..._

_\- Le fait de planquer un manuel de l’Ordre ne te sert décidément à rien ! Nous devons aussi éliminer les témoins, peu importe l’issue. Le Grand Secret, bon sang ! Réfléchis un peu, bordel !_

Il sait pour le manuel... Alexander se sent idiot d’avoir cru le contraire. C’est Ivinox, rien ne reste longtemps caché pour lui. Le Maître se met en marche. Son Novice le suit.

_\- Cette génération, c’est vraiment la crème de la crème... d’abord Katarina et maintenant lui. Que Dieu nous protège !_


	6. Chapter 6

_\- Allez ! Nous avons le vent pour nous ! Ils ne risquent pas de nous repérer, même avec des chiens !_

Le jour se lève. L’atmosphère est déjà irrespirable. La chaleur étouffante. Le Maître avance prudemment entre les dunes de sable.

 _\- J’aurais dû calmer ces rafales lors de notre dernière halte..._ Continue-t-il dans une exclamation.

 _\- Mais ce n’est pas plus mal, nous ne risquons pas d’être repérés !_ Alexander l’écoute, perplexe.

Il l’a déjà vu se rendre invisible, alors ce n’est pas très important que la météo lui offre une couverture ou pas. Cela dit, c’est aussi ça le caractère d’Ivinox. Il adore donner l’impression d’accomplir un exploit à chaque intervention. Le vieux aurait pu finir cette mission la veille, s’il l’avait voulu.

La plupart des gens sont insupportables quand ils peuvent tout réussir facilement, mais lui c’est le contraire. S’il peut endormir les gardes, il ne le fait pas. Il préfère plutôt s’infiltrer en s’amusant de sa prouesse. Tout n’est qu’un jeu à ses yeux.

Un revers de main suffirait pour réparer n’importe laquelle de ses erreurs. Peut-être se dit-il qu’agir ainsi le rend moins terrifiant. Ivinox ouvre une poche de son sac à dos, dont il retire un sachet en soie. Il le lance vers son Novice, lui faisant signe de retirer le contenu. À l’intérieur, un petit appareil auriculaire de communication. Alexander le met dans son oreille et pousse le bouton. Il entend d’abord un grésillement puis la voix de son Maître :  
  
_\- Une tempête de sable se lève. Nous n’avons pas le temps de traîner !_

Le vent souffle fort. Alexander peine à lui résister. C’est peut-être la dernière fois qu’il suit Ivinox en tant que simple Novice. Cette pensée le travaille. Il est bien précisé dans le manuel de l’Ordre qu’assister à un recrutement suffit pour être promu. Pourtant, une telle chance arrive rarement. Un Maître qui part dans ce genre de mission favorise généralement un Éloah qui est déjà Disciple pour l’accompagner, sauf s’il n’a vraiment pas le choix. Les Novices n’ont pas d’autre solution que de servir quelques années sur le terrain. Ils sont simplement nominés au bout d’un moment, selon le classement du « Calendrier Noir ».

L’adolescent s’est longtemps demandé d’où pouvait venir un tel nom, compte tenu qu’il s’agit en fait d’un carnet rose. La réponse s’est imposée d’elle-même. La couleur noire est partout dans l’Ordre. Elle remplace le rouge comme indicateur de danger. En cas d’urgence on déclenche une « alerte noire ». La seule teinte dont la signification soit plus grave, c’est le blanc. Une « alerte blanche » implique un évènement apocalyptique.

Le Calendrier Noir est un document que tous les Maîtres ont en leur possession. Alexander sait peu de choses sur son contenu. On peut trouver dans sa première partie le nom de tous les Élohim du monde. Ils sont hiérarchisés par un système proche du Classement Elo, et divisés en six catégories : A, B, C, D, O et X. Les quatre premières représentent le rang : Novice, Disciple, Compagnon ou Maître. Les deux dernières sont réservées aux exceptions. Lesquelles ? L’adolescent l’ignore...

La seconde partie contient l’identité et la position de tous les humains soupçonnés de pouvoir atteindre l’Illumination dans les deux années à venir. Chaque entrée est associée à un taux de probabilité. Avec un taux de 47,79%, le recrutement d’Alexander tenait bel et bien du pari. Sur tous les noms qui sont inscrits chaque année, peu vont passer de la seconde à la première partie du Calendrier Noir. Les autres auront raté leur chance pour toujours.

Ces informations sont constamment tenues à jour par une organisation appelée « Ligne Bleue ». Une sorte d’administration qui gère les communications et la logistique de l’Ordre. Tous les Élohim ont un contact avec elle. Ils peuvent lui demander ce qui leur plaît : un appartement, des tonnes d’or, un avion, l’intervention d’une armée, le lancement d’un missile, etc. Peu importe. Ce qui compte, c’est de pouvoir s’en acheter le privilège, le plus souvent en accomplissant une mission pour sa Loge.

La puissante main d’Ivinox tombe sur l’épaule d’un Alexander perdu dans ses pensées, le faisant sursauter :

_\- Stop !_

Il s’arrête, son Maître se jette au sol pour ramper dans le sable. L’adolescent l’imite sans discuter. Ivinox se fige, laissant le temps à son Novice de venir se placer à son niveau. Il pointe son index sur les tentes, chevaux et véhicules stationnés autour d’un puits en acier. Alexander sort sa paire de jumelles. Il voit quelques gardes armés de fusils d’assaut. Un des véhicules, lourdement blindé, semble avoir une origine militaire. Son marquage a été effacé. Une tourelle improvisée est installée sur le toit.

_\- Maître ?_

_\- Ils s’attendent à quelque chose... merde ! Nous ne pouvons pas attaquer de front sans savoir où se trouve notre cible. Il va falloir faire le tour !_

Alexander se demande à chaque fois pourquoi Ivinox insiste autant à dire « nous ». Il compte encore se débrouiller tout seul. Ils restent allongés, s’approchant petit à petit. Ivinox agite sa main :

_\- Vers cette dune, là-bas !_

Il s’éloigne alors seul. Alexander n’a d’autre option que d’aller vers la dune en question. Au sommet, il reprend ses jumelles et examine prudemment le camp. Une pompe motorisée extrait lentement de l’eau du puits. Elle la laisse doucement s’écouler vers l’intérieur d’un grand bassin en béton. Une oasis moderne. Un grillage arraché jonche le sol. Il devait servir à protéger la structure du vandalisme.

Un homme sort de la tente en s’étirant les membres. Il s’avance d’un pas indolent vers le réservoir, empoigne un bidon en plastique qui traîne sur son passage et le plonge dans l’eau. Le type bâille, puis repart vers la tente avec l’énorme bouteille sur l’épaule, se grattant les fesses. L’adolescent le voit répéter l’opération avec à peine plus de conviction durant quelques minutes, empilant les fûts pleins. La voix d’Ivinox se fait entendre dans son oreillette :

_\- J’ai la cible en visuel. Reste en position, j’arrive._

Alexander ne peut qu’attendre, allongé dans le sable. En contrebas, le manège continue. Ça doit bien être son quinzième passage. Cette scène lui donne comme un sentiment de regarder l’herbe pousser. La définition même du bonheur. Il ressent le poids d'une main sur son épaule, qui le fait encore une fois sursauter. Ivinox le regarde en souriant. Il s’approche au point de pouvoir lui parler à l’oreille.

_\- C’est une halte de ravitaillement. Ils viennent prendre de l’eau sur l’aqueduc. Un coin très isolé. Parfait pour ce qu’on doit faire._

Il pointe un doigt. En regardant attentivement, le jeune homme distingue une petite aura verte au travers des rideaux d’une tente :

_\- C’est ici !_

Le Maître met sa paume bien à plat sur le sable. Un cercle de lumière se dessine doucement, puis se couvre de symboles animés. Au centre, quelques formes géométriques se superposent les unes sur les autres.

_\- Une vingtaine d’hommes. Tous bien armés. Au moins deux mille cartouches et assez d’essence pour rejoindre la Mecque._

C’est un Cercle de Ritualisation ! Grâce à lui, il devient possible de manipuler son esprit comme un ordinateur. Les informations s’affichent sur le cercle de lumière. Rien de plus simple ensuite que de les déplacer et de les assembler en utilisant ses mains. Un genre d’interface neuronale, en plus fiable.

Les pouvoirs des Élohim reposent, à ce qu’en a compris Alexander, sur leur capacité à visualiser un évènement avec précision. Cet outil est donc logiquement un assistant indispensable à leur réussite. Par contre c’est un talent difficile à apprendre, que peu d’élus maîtrisent. Il est plus ou moins à l’origine du concept de « cercle magique ». Des milliers de gens ont essayé par le passé de l’imiter avec de la craie, de l’encre ou même de l’or liquide pour s’en approprier les pouvoirs. Seulement voilà, ce n’est pas comme ça que le monde fonctionne. Il ne suffit pas de faire le dessin d’une voiture pour participer à une course automobile.

Quelques Disciples en parlaient l’autre jour. Les Élohim ont un certain sens de l’humour, à les écouter. Ils nomment leurs pouvoirs des rituels ou même parfois des sorts. Les spécialistes de ce Cercle sont des mages, sinon des ritualistes. Les autres portent simplement le nom de sorciers ou d’arcanistes. Une habitude cocasse qui n’a que quelques décennies. Apparemment, le gars à l’origine du plus célèbre ouvrage sur le sujet s’est amusé à faire référence à la culture populaire. Une décision d’autant plus comique que cette même culture est inspirée par des Élohim.

Un homme s’éloigne du groupe et dépose une lourde bassine d’eau sur le sol. Il immerge ses mains, se les lavant trois fois minutieusement. C’est ensuite au tour de sa bouche, du nez, du visage, des cheveux, des oreilles et enfin des pieds. Lorsqu’il a terminé, l’homme déroule un tapis de prière sur lequel il vient s’agenouiller. Ivinox passe sa paume au-dessus du cercle, de gauche à droite. Celui-ci change de couleur et devient vert. Le Maître pose son doigt au centre. Un éclair frappe la bassine d’eau. Elle s’envole dans une gerbe d’étincelles. L’homme pousse un hurlement d’horreur, tandis qu’il est lui-même projeté tête la première dans le sable.

Le pauvre bougre se relève douloureusement. Il fonce immédiatement vers une tente en agitant les bras. Ses camarades courent le rejoindre. Ils n’ont pas vu ce qui s’est passé. Est-ce une attaque ? Quelqu’un a tiré ? Ivinox déplace ses doigts jusqu’au bord du cercle. Un écran de brouillard se forme devant ses yeux. Au travers, le Maître discerne chaque ennemi en rouge vif. Un revers de la paume et leurs armes éclatent en morceaux. Il soulève lentement son poignet, comme pour signer un document à la plume. Un flash lumineux détone. Les gardes du campement s’écroulent sur le sol. La foudre les a frappés.

Ivinox se met debout en sifflant, agitant ses bras pour être remarqué :

_\- Toi, là-bas, par ici !_

Le blindé démarre, sa tourelle pivote. Le canon se met à cracher des volées de balles. Les cartouches ricochent contre un mur invisible devant le Maître. Il ouvre son poignet, un cercle de lumière émerge du sol à ses pieds. Une dizaine d’autres apparaissent sous ses doigts. Un tourbillon de sable se forme autour du véhicule. Alexander se jette en bas de la dune par peur de prendre une balle perdue. Ivinox serre le poing. Le blindé est aspiré dans le ciel.

 _\- Bon voyage !_ Se moque Ivinox. Il rit à gorge déployée.

Il retombe après un court instant, loin à l’horizon. La tempête se calme. Un soleil doré vient envahir le ciel. Le Maître se laisse doucement glisser jusqu’à son Novice, bras croisés. Alexander est allongé en boule, couvert de sable, les mains sur la tête pour se protéger des débris. Son supérieur sort un cigare, l’allume et le met dans sa bouche :

_\- Tu te souviens que tu es immortel, fils ?_

Le jeune homme se relève et époussette son uniforme, sous le regard moqueur d’Ivinox. Ils partent vers le camp. Le Maître chantonne doucement : « _We’re all living in Amerika. Amerika its wunderbar. We’re all living in Amerika. Amerika, Amerika._ » Des cadavres calcinés sont éparpillés partout. Une vision familière et dérangeante pour Alexander.

Soudain, une détonation. Un survivant a tiré. La balle ricoche contre la poitrine du Maître comme s’il s’agissait d’une simple bille en plastique. Celui-ci s’avance doucement dans la direction de son assaillant, chantant d’une voix forte : « _This is not a love song ! I don’t sing my mother tongue. No, this is not a love song !_ » Il lui enfonce la tête dans le sable d’un coup de talon. L’homme se débat, s’agite et finalement étouffe. Enfin, il termine en écrasant son cigare dans ses cheveux avec mépris.

Ils entrent ensemble dans la tente. Une jeune fille sanglote au sol sous un voile intégral. Une aura vert pomme s’échappe de sa peau. Ivinox retire le tissu qui lui recouvre la tête et le projette à l’extérieur. Elle cache immédiatement son visage.

_\- Tout ira bien, maintenant._

Sa voix est douce. Alexander ne peut cacher sa surprise de le voir devenir si aimable. C’est la première fois qu’il fait preuve de politesse. Ivinox aurait donc une facette amicale ? Première nouvelle ! Le Maître lui tend un mouchoir, qu’elle prend sans le regarder dans les yeux. Après s’être essuyée le visage, elle le remercie en arabe. Ivinox embraye immédiatement :

_\- Ne vous inquiétez plus pour ça. Ils sont morts._

En voyant s’approcher Alexander, avec son aura violacée, la jeune fille prend peur et rampe sous un tapis. Elle empoigne une arme et la pointe sur le Maître. Ses mots sortent si vite que même quelqu’un comprenant la langue parfaitement aurait du mal à suivre.

 _\- Non, nous n’y sommes pour rien. C’est quelque chose qui arrive naturellement à certains élus._ Répond-il d’une voix suave, lui expliquant la situation exactement comme Samantha l’avait fait quelques mois plus tôt pour Alexander.

C’est une scène étrange à observer. La jeune fille n’a pas cessé une seconde de s’exprimer dans sa langue natale, alors qu’Ivinox lui répond en français. Les deux semblent se comprendre parfaitement. Ce n’est pas la première fois que l’adolescent assiste au phénomène. Le Maître est toujours capable de communiquer avec n’importe qui sans faire d’effort, peu importe le pays.

_\- Vous avez le choix. Je vous laisse quelques minutes pour décider !_

Elle laisse retomber son arme. Ses mains tremblent. Finalement, elle s’agrippe au pantalon du Maître. Il l’aide à se mettre debout :

_\- Vous avez choisi ?_

La jeune fille répond quelque chose d’inintelligible.

 _\- Bien ! Parfait !_ Ivinox sort un téléphone de son sac.

_\- Ligne Bleue. J’ai besoin d’un hélico pour une extraction dans mon secteur de mission._

La nouvelle recrue reste en retrait, cachée derrière une tenture. Ses yeux sont fixés sur Alexander avec un mélange de crainte et d’admiration. Il s’écoule une vingtaine de minutes avant que l’hélicoptère n’arrive enfin. L’appareil se pose silencieusement devant la tente. Ils montent à bord. Ivinox tire la jeune fille contre lui pour l’aider à grimper.

_\- Allons-y ! Dépêchons !_

Le pilote pousse le manche de l’hélico, qui décolle avant que sa porte ne soit refermée. Alexander jette un coup d’œil rapide à l’extérieur. Plusieurs cavaliers s’approchent du campement au galop. Ivinox bâille bruyamment puis s’exclame :

_\- Alors finalement, nous allons pouvoir faire de toi un véritable Disciple !_

Le Novice se sent soudainement assez fier. Cependant, son Maître le regarde avec un regard si hostile que ce sentiment l’abandonne bien vite.

_\- Profites-en bien ! C’est la seule chose que tu vas réussir dans ta vie. Tu n’as pas de volonté, pas de courage, pas de cervelle, pas d’initiative, pas d’ambition. Je tiens ma promesse à Sam, c’est tout. À mes yeux tu ne le mérites pas !_


	7. Chapter 7

Rien ne remplace le confort d’un lit. On s’en rend vraiment compte après quelques jours passés à dormir sur le sol sous des branchages, couvert de feuillages et enduit de terre. On n’imagine pas non plus le luxe que représente une vraie toilette quand on a été obligé de se laver avec l’eau d’une rivière aussi longtemps. Alexander a passé les premières heures de son retour sous la douche. La Loge de New York propose de l’eau chaude dans ses geôles, au moins. Il n’y a pas à dire, on sait vivre en Amérique !

Sa combinaison a fini par devenir inutilisable. Après tout ce temps sans la changer, ce n’est pas étonnant. Il est obligé de rester en sous-vêtements en attendant de recevoir un uniforme pour la cérémonie. Tout ce qu’il espère, c’est qu’on ne l’obligera pas à porter des vêtements moulants. Un espoir vain, puisque l’habit standard du Disciple n’a pas l’air très différent de celui du Novice. On lui permettra sans doute de mettre une veste ou un manteau par-dessus, s’il souhaite vraiment se démarquer. Ça ne rendra pas la tenue plus confortable.

Finalement, ce n’est qu’une broutille. Après tous ces mois à obéir aveuglément aux directives farfelues d’Ivinox, c’est enfin arrivé. Le voilà en paix ! Même si ce n’est qu’un coup de chance, le résultat est là. Alexander referme le robinet de la douche et sort. Il s’assoit sur une chaise inamovible, fixée devant un bureau pour écolier en acier. Il ne se sent pas à plaindre. Cette cellule est d’un luxe presque ostentatoire si on la compare aux précédentes. Sa taille est remarquable : 2 m² de plus que celle d’avant ! Il peut enfin étendre ses bras sans toucher les murs !

Quelqu’un vient frapper à la porte. Le panneau qui sert habituellement à glisser son plateau-repas s’ouvre. Un sac en plastique brun en tombe. Alexander se saisit du paquet et le déchire. Alors c’est ça l’uniforme de cérémonie... une robe de moine bleue, avec une capuche ample. Elle se porte avec une cape sur laquelle est brodé une pyramide surmontée d’un œil, d’où s’échappent des rayons dorés. Une paire de chaussons en tissu léger et des gants blancs sont glissés au fond du sac.

Il s’en débarrasse sur son lit, préférant s’allonger un instant. Qu’est-ce qui se passera ensuite ? Sera-t-il encore ballotté d’une cellule à l’autre après être devenu Disciple ? Un poing vient tambouriner contre sa porte. De l’autre côté, la voix rude d’Ivinox :

_\- Tu as une demi-heure pour te préparer. La cérémonie commence plus tôt que prévu._

Ces quelques mots prononcés, il repart d’un pas bruyant. Alexander endosse donc la robe. Elle est un peu grande pour lui. Il enfile les gants puis les chaussons, rabat la capuche sur sa tête et reste immobile à attendre. Le jeune homme tressaille lorsque les haut-parleurs se mettent en marche :

« _Attention, la cérémonie démarrera dans quarante minutes. Tous les observateurs sont priés de se rendre au grand hall. Les futurs Disciples doivent revêtir leur tenue réglementaire. Les nouveaux initiés sont sollicités à la salle des reliques pour la remise des instruments !_ »

L’adolescent distingue des murmures derrière sa porte, de légers rires, le flot d’une armée de petits chaussons qui bougent dans le désordre. Les paroles d’Ivinox, au retour de leur dernière mission, résonnent dans sa tête : « Dieu doit t’avoir à la bonne, fils ! Ta cérémonie aura lieu en fin de semaine. Pourtant, il n’y en a que deux par an ! Comme je suis le seul à pouvoir décider, je t’ai inscrit d’office ! » Finalement, il commence à avoir l’habitude des remarques blessantes de son « Maître ». Pourquoi quelqu’un d’aussi malveillant en est venu à prendre volontairement des Novices sous son aile ?

Dans quelques minutes, ce sera la première fois qu’il visitera sa Loge. Jusque-là son univers s’est limité à cette cellule et à l’étrange station de métro où on l’emmène avant chaque mission, pour y prendre la navette en partance vers La Guardia. L’adolescent n’a rencontré que quelques passagers, toujours des Disciples et leurs Maîtres. Il avait l’habitude de les écouter bavarder. Leurs rires ont un petit quelque chose de rassurant. Sur l’aéroport, un avion militaire l’attendait toujours sur la piste, moteurs en marche. Au retour, un garde l’escortait directement à sa chambre en empruntant un chemin isolé. Est-ce que ce sera toujours comme ça ? Le temps passe. Son cœur bat fort. Ce silence devient pesant. Il n’en peut plus d’attendre.

_\- Novices !_

La voix sèche lui est inconnue. Elle ressemble à celle d’un adjudant-chef :

_\- Veuillez faire face à vos portes !_

Alexander se lève pour prendre position. L’accès s’ouvre, lui laissant à peine le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Dans le couloir, plusieurs gardes armés se tiennent au garde-à-vous :  
  
_\- Sortez en marchant !_

Il avance doucement. Une dizaine de Novices jaillissent des autres cellules. Ils ont tous la même robe de moine bleue.

_\- Tout le monde en rang !_

Ceux qui ont ouvert les cellules pointent leurs bras dans la même direction :

_\- Suivez le porteur de flambeau !_

Alexander prend position entre un homme hispanique et une jeune fille noire au visage sévère. Les Novices sont rapidement tous en ligne au milieu du couloir. Le cortège se met ensuite en mouvement, pas après pas. Un homme affublé d’une tenue ostentatoire est en tête de la procession. Il tient une torche dans la main, bien haut. Elle émet une fumée bleuâtre à la forte odeur d’ambre.

Les soldats sont au garde-à-vous le long du mur. Ils portent des uniformes blancs avec casquettes et un fusil sur leurs épaules. Par moment, ils saluent respectueusement le cortège. Les Novices entrent l’un après l’autre dans un vestibule aux proportions extraordinaires. L’adolescent voit le grand hall pour la première fois. Ici, les militaires ont troqué leurs armes pour des percussions. Ils battent un rythme lent et lourd. De longues bannières multicolores descendent du plafond. Un « XII » est inscrit sur chacune.

Une statue féminine en marbre siège au centre. Elle tient un globe terrestre dans sa paume droite et une balance dans la gauche. Le défilé contourne doucement le monument jusqu’à une double porte en bronze, qui monte vers le plafond. Elle s’ouvre en révélant une immense nef gothique. Des milliers d’observateurs attendent à l’intérieur, silencieux.

Le cortège passe entre les rangées. Il y a des centaines d’initiés de toutes sortes, en uniformes. Leur grade augmente à mesure qu’on s’approche du transept. Les Novices atteignent les premières places. Alexander distingue le maire de New York et le secrétaire d’État à la Défense. Il se souvient d’avoir vu leurs visages dans le Times Magazine. Quelqu’un avait oublié son exemplaire sur un siège. Une chance, le jeune homme ne se voyait pas lire son Manuel de l’Ordre en public. Sa possession est réglementée, paraît-il. Au moins, ce magazine lui a permis d’occuper un peu son temps, même s’il n’y comprenait pas grand-chose.

L’adolescent aperçoit Samantha. Elle a l’air rayonnante. C’est un bonheur de la revoir après tout ce temps. Son caractère amical lui a manqué d’autant plus terriblement qu’il a été contraint de se coltiner Ivinox au quotidien. Elle chuchote à l’oreille de son voisin. Le jeune homme remarque aussi un célèbre parrain de la Bratva, qui discute très aimablement avec le chef de la Police de New York. Soudain, Alexander réalise pour la première fois toute la portée de sa nouvelle réalité. Le crime organisé ne sert qu’à faire de l’Ordre une force implacable. C’est son seul but.

Les bonnes âmes s’éreintent à combattre un mal imaginaire ! C’est probablement la plus belle diversion de l’Histoire. Le jeune homme ne sait pas pourquoi, mais cette réalisation lui donne la nausée. Il a craint les gangs toute sa vie, pour en arriver là. Si tout le monde a perpétuellement faim et peur du crime, personne n’aura l’occasion de se rebeller. Les rares qui sont assez fous pour se croire en mesure de le faire auront un « accident ». C’est certainement le secret de l’efficacité de la Ligne Bleue. Elle tire ses ressources de la pègre.

Regardez toutes ces célébrités de la télévision ! Ces gens qu’on lui présentait jusque-là comme les seigneurs privilégiés du monde ne sont en réalité rien de plus que des serviteurs. Mieux, peut-être même ses futurs subordonnés ! New York n’est qu’une Loge parmi les dizaines réparties en Amérique du Nord. Il tremble à l’idée qu’un spectacle identique se déroule régulièrement partout sur Terre.

Les tambours s’arrêtent, immobilisant tout cet univers :

_\- Mesdames et Messieurs, initiés et futurs initiés, Novices, Disciples et Compagnons, veuillez-vous asseoir !_

L’assemblée s’assoit comme un seul homme. Alexander suit le mouvement et s’installe à l’endroit même où il s’est arrêté. L’homme à l’aura ocre sur sa gauche fait pareil, tout comme que la jeune fille asiatique à l’aura pourpre sur sa droite. Il porte son attention devant lui, vers le chœur. Un autel central est érigé à quelques mètres. Une grande flamme bleue s’échappe du maître autel, tout au fond. Des figures immenses, peut-être une vingtaine, sont érigées autour de l’abside. Chacune représente un personnage distinct, souvent féminin.

Un homme qu’il n’a jamais vu avant se tient sur la gauche de l’autel central. Il est habillé comme un Maître. Ivinox lui fait miroir à droite, le regard pointé dans le vague. Il a abandonné son sourire narquois et son attitude méprisante pour une tenue pleine de noblesse. Pour peu, on l’imaginerait presque président ! Au centre, une jeune fille blonde au visage adorable. Sa combinaison est entièrement blanche, contrairement aux autres Élohim. Ses épaules sont couvertes d’une lourde cape en fourrure. Elle garde ses mains jointes, comme une prière. Ses yeux sont fermés. Si on se réfère à son seul physique, elle doit avoir 16, peut-être 17 ans. Elle ne fait pas d’effort pour masquer son aura d’un rose chatoyant. Un sceptre en or finement ciselé est posé bien en évidence sur le sol à ses pieds.

_\- La cérémonie va commencer._

En un instant, c’est le silence complet. Comme si quelqu’un venait de couper le son avec une télécommande. La jeune fille empoigne le sceptre et ouvre les yeux. Une vague de fumée phosphorescente rosâtre explose dans la pièce. Ivinox et l’autre Maître s’approchent pour lui retirer sa cape, qu’ils propulsent dans le feu. Le brasier blanchit et devient gigantesque. Les deux lancent alors d’une même voix caverneuse :

_\- Au nom de Sa glorieuse Majesté Horus, notre Grand Maître s’exprime !_

Toute la salle reprend en cœur :

_\- Notre Grand Maître s’exprime en Son Nom !_

Elle s’éloigne vers le maître autel et passe son sceptre dans le feu. Le bout s’enflamme comme une torche. Elle revient alors et le soulève bien au-dessus de sa tête. Un immense éclat en sort. Il éclaire toute la congrégation d’un rayonnement aveuglant :

_\- Elle nous baigne dans la lumière de la vérité !_

La salle se met à frémir et, encore une fois, dit en chœur :

_\- Elle nous éclaire de Sa Lumière !_

La jeune fille lâche le sceptre. Il tombe lentement, délicatement, se posant sans bruit sur le sol. La lumière s’évanouit en un clin d’œil. L’assemblée continue :  
  
 _\- Car nous vivons, nous respirons, nous agissons. Notre existence est liée à la gloire éternelle des Élohim ! Puisse les Illuminés vivre pour l’éternité ! Puisse la gloire de l’Ordre Illuminati s’étendre sur tout l’univers !_

Ils applaudissent, se félicitent en poussant de nombreux cris de joie durant quelques minutes. La jeune fille, le Grand Maître de la Loge, s’avance d’un pas léger mais magistral. Le silence revient aussitôt.

_\- Mes frères, mes sœurs. Selon notre tradition, nous allons permettre à ces jeunes hommes et à ces jeunes femmes de nous rejoindre dans notre confrérie sacrée. Ils ont prouvé leur mérite. Ils ont donc droit à notre soutien et à notre amour. Leurs entreprises seront couronnées de succès, car ils agissent pour le bien de tous !_

Son ton est solennel mais innocent. C’est exactement comme ça qu’Alexander s’imaginait la voix d’un ange.

_\- Regardez tous ces nouveaux Élohim qui s’apprêtent à nous rejoindre dans la gloire ! Voyez comme nos enfants sont nombreux ! Voyez comme ils sont robustes ! Contemplez la puissance de l’Ordre, qui chaque jour meurt pour renaître plus grand !_

La salle répond d’une seule voix :

_\- Nous contemplons sa gloire !_

Cette cérémonie a quelque chose d’effrayant. Ces gens sont en train d’affirmer leur servitude éternelle avec le sourire !

 _\- Novices !_ Prononce-t-elle avec autant de douceur que de fermeté :

_\- Vous allez maintenant vous lever et répéter après moi ce serment._

Ils se redressent.

 _\- Je jure de servir Son Altesse Horus et de lui être loyal pour toute l’éternité._ Ils répètent dans un brouhaha désaccordé qui n’a rien à voir avec l’harmonie du reste de la salle.

_\- Je serais un défenseur de la justice et de l’équité. Je n’agirais jamais avec égoïsme, dans l’adversité comme dans la gloire._

Il en est ainsi d’un long discours, qui ressemble à des vœux de mariage.

_\- Novices, venez un par un devant moi à l’annonce de votre nom !_

Un premier patronyme est lancé, puis un second. Ils s’approchent du Grand Maître d’un pas inquiet. Celle-ci prononce quelques mots inaudibles par l’auditoire, puis leur poinçonne une médaille sur le torse. Enfin, elle termine par un bruyant :

_\- Bienvenu parmi nous, Disciple !_

C’est finalement au tour d’Alexander. Le temps lui paraît comme suspendu. Il s’approche lentement de la jeune fille, jusqu’à arriver à quelques centimètres.

_\- Novice Alexander, du Maître Ivinox. Votre évaluation est désormais terminée. Vous aurez quelques jours pour sélectionner un Maître qui témoignera de vos progrès._

Elle abaisse sa capuche des deux mains, dans un mouvement tout à fait élégant :

_\- Maître Ivinox a fait de vous une admirable notation ! Nous nous attendons à de grandes choses !_

Le jeune homme est pris d’un mouvement de recul involontaire. La jeune fille se retient de rire. Il hésite, pourquoi Ivinox aurait-il fait une aussi bonne évaluation de lui, après l'avoir ouvertement rabaissé ? La réponse est évidente. Ce n'est pas le Novice qui profite le plus d’une bonne notation, mais son Maître. C’est donc pour ça qu’il est impossible d’échouer ! Le vieux n'est intéressé que par son propre succès, comme toujours.

_\- Soyez prudent, jeune homme ! Surtout ne vous attachez pas aux humains. Vous êtes immortel, mais pas les gens que vous aimerez._

Il y a de la mélancolie dans sa voix. Elle sort une médaille du petit sac derrière sa jambe droite. L’objet lévite doucement jusqu’à sa main. Le Grand Maître le poinçonne délicatement sur sa poitrine :

_\- Bienvenu parmi nous, Disciple !_


	8. Chapter 8

La cérémonie de l’Initiation accomplie, la population de la nef fut lentement conduite vers une chambre plus modeste, où attendent quantité de tables disposées à l’attention des invités. Les gardes, postés près des entrées, scrutent nerveusement chaque geste. Le Grand Maître vient de s’installer au bout d’une longue tablée en bois précieux, un verre de vin à la main. Elle rayonne d’une grâce impériale, discutant sereinement avec Ivinox. Un autre Maître, à son côté durant la cérémonie, sert un verre à une jeune femme au visage rude.

Alexander se tient à l’écart, affalé lourdement sur un siège, ne sachant pas s’il doit se mêler aux gens « normaux » ou s’il lui faut se rapprocher des autres jeunes Disciples. Ils paraissent aussi gênés que lui, dispersés dans toute la pièce, s’asseyant, mangeant ou dansant au gré de la musique, selon leur caractère. Ils ont tous en commun une aura bien visible. Les plus expérimentés semblent néanmoins mettre un point d’honneur à la maintenir sous contrôle, probablement pour marquer leur différence.

_\- Je vous prie de m’excuser._

Ces quelques mots lui sont adressés par une voix mature, légèrement rugueuse. Surpris, le jeune homme tourne la tête. L’intonation vient d’un grand gaillard au visage carré, avec des cheveux blonds coupés courts. Il porte un uniforme de Compagnon ainsi qu’une médaille dorée sur la poitrine :

_\- Cette place est libre ?_

Il désigne un fauteuil vide d’un mouvement de tête. Alexander embrasse la tablée entière de son regard. En dehors d’une poignée d’initiés, elle est déserte. Pourquoi veut-il s’asseoir ici ?

 _\- Allez-y._ Répond-il sèchement, dissimulant une légère appréhension.

L’homme s’assoit, saisissant un verre vide puis une bouteille pour se verser immédiatement une lampée, qu’il porte à sa bouche sans attendre.

 _\- Elles n’ont lieu que quelquefois par an mais je trouve toujours ces cérémonies monotones. Tout est si... je cherche le mot... ringard ! Voilà !_ Alexander, qui vient à peine de baisser la tête, la lève de nouveau :

 _\- Excusez-moi ?_ Renvoi-t-il poliment.

 _\- Navré ! Je ne voulais pas déranger. Il m’arrive de parler tout seul... Karl Silverstein, de la Loge de Chicago, enchanté !_ Il lui tend la main. Alexander la saisit, sans rien dire.

_\- Je passais par ici, avec mon partenaire, pour une enquête sur un renégat un peu récalcitrant mais me voilà coincé ici jusqu’à demain pour cause de protocole..._

_\- Un renégat ?_

_\- Oui, un déserteur et nous..._ Il s’arrête dans son élan, remarquant les yeux étonnés d’Alexander.

 _\- Rassure-moi, jeune homme, ton Maître t’a parlé des pénalités de désertion quand tu étais Novice ?_ Karl sourit poliment.

 _\- Non, pas du tout._ Ils se dévisagent un moment.

 _\- Il ne t’a rien enseigné du tout sur les usages de nos Loges ?_ Insiste-t-il, le regard d’abord outré puis inquisiteur.

_\- Non..._

_\- Mais qui est donc cet incompétent ?_ Il a presque crié. Son timbre est plein d’agressivité.

 _\- Le Maître Ivinox..._ Répond Alexander, éteignant instantanément la colère du Compagnon, dont le visage se met à blêmir. Il jette d’abord un coup d’œil autour de lui afin d’être sûr que personne n’a pointé les yeux dans sa direction. Puis, après un moment d’hésitation, il reprend ses couleurs et glousse :

 _\- Alors tu es le nouveau Disciple d’Ivinox ! Tu sais qu’il y a des gens qui tiennent des paris sur toi ?_ Son sourire s’est fait machiavélique et ses yeux vicieux.

 _\- Des... des paris ?_ Le jeune homme hésite à ajouter quelque chose.

 _\- Oui, pour savoir si tu survivras jusqu’à la fin de cette année ou si tu mourras dans d’atroces souffrances !_ C’est au tour d’Alexander de pâlir. Karl le regarde fixement puis éclate de rire :

 _\- Quelle tête ! Dans notre petite communauté, on tient des paris sur tout et n’importe quoi. Si ça peut te rassurer, je pense que tu vivras assez vieux pour voir grandir tes enfants et même pour les enterrer ! Comme nous tous, en fait..._  
  
Il avale une autre gorgée, l’évaluant à nouveau du regard. Quelqu’un s’approche :

_\- Karl, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? On devrait profiter de notre séjour forcé pour parler au Grand Maître de la Liche qu’on a découverte..._

Ce nouveau venu est une véritable armoire à glace. Il est habillé comme un Disciple, mais n’émet pas d’aura. Noir de peau, son visage est encore plus cubique que celui de Silverstein et son crâne, entièrement rasé, est si admirablement bien entretenu qu’on le croirait lustré à la cire. Il daigne remarquer la présence d’Alexander, qu’il toise du regard :

_\- C’est qui lui ?_

_\- Lui ? C’est juste le nouveau Disciple d’Ivinox !_ L’homme, d’abord dubitatif, déroule un immense sourire carnassier le long de ses joues :

 _\- Sérieusement ? C’est lui qui succède à miss cataclysme ?_ Il se tourne vers Ivinox un instant puis vers Alexander à nouveau.

 _\- Eh bien petit, bon courage ! Tu vas en avoir vraiment besoin !_ Il chuchote quelque chose à l’oreille de Karl, puis lève son verre :

 _\- Sincèrement, mes condoléances..._ Lui adresse-t-il en s’éloignant dans la direction du Grand Maître. Le Compagnon remarque le visage anxieux du jeune homme :

_\- Je suis désolé, mon partenaire manque de finesse. Ivinox n’a pas très bonne réputation en tant qu’instructeur : soit ses disciples finissent au cimetière soit ils entrent dans l’Histoire par la mauvaise porte. Les demi-mesures c’est pour les lopettes, de toute évidence..._

_\- Qui est cette « miss cataclysme » dont il parlait ?_ Ils se regardent longuement.

_\- Tu vois la gamine au bout de la salle ? Celle qui discute avec un asiatique à l’air constipé ?_

Alexander tourne la tête dans toutes les directions, jusqu’à remarquer une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs en uniforme de Disciple. Son visage est ravissant. Elle se tient dos au mur en compagnie d’un garçon en tenue de cérémonie.

_\- Oui, je la vois..._

_\- Elle, c’est Katarina. On la surnomme « Kataklysme » avec deux « K ». Les initiés pensent qu’elle porte la poisse depuis qu’une de ses missions s’est finie en catastrophe d’ampleur biblique. Elle a causé un tel fiasco que malgré son expérience, on l’a jamais fait passer Compagnon._

L’adolescent se souvient de ce nom, Katarina, mais n’arrive plus à replacer où et quand il l’a entendu pour la dernière fois. Karl se lève :

_\- Je suis navré de te quitter si précipitamment mais il faut vraiment que j’aille rejoindre mon subordonné. Je te souhaite une bonne continuation._

_\- Attendez ! Vous ne m’avez pas dit ce qu’est un renégat..._ Le Compagnon reste figé quelques secondes, son verre à la main, avant de répondre :

_\- J’imagine que ta Loge doit avoir d’excellents dictionnaires dans ses archives. Bon, tu ne t’es jamais demandé ce qu’il adviendrait si tu décidais, soudainement, de t’enfuir ? Non ? Dans ce cas-là, ce sont les gens comme moi qui interviennent pour te retrouver et t’éliminer. Il n’y a pas d’autre option. Soit on obéit à l’Ordre soit on meurt, c’est la règle._

Il agite son verre en guise de salutation et s’éloigne finalement. Alexander demeure figé durant plusieurs minutes, un goût étrange et légèrement métallique dans la bouche. Ses mains tremblent. Il sent une masse froide se poser sur son crâne, le faisant frissonner. Samantha attend derrière lui, souriante comme une petite fille qui vient de réussir une farce. Elle se tient debout avec une flute de champagne dans chaque main.

 _\- Tiens, si tu veux bien m’en prendre un..._ Elle lui tend l’une des deux, qu’il saisit aussitôt.

 _\- Samantha !_ Dit-il avec une joie sincère, sans savoir quoi ajouter d’autre. Elle lui sourit en pointant le verre du doigt.

_\- Tu peux boire autant que tu veux ! Les Élohim ne peuvent pas être ivres. Nos corps se régénèrent trop rapidement._

Il porte le contenu à sa bouche. Le goût de l’alcool n’est pas très agréable. Si l’ivresse est impossible, boire semble bien vide de sens.

_\- Tu vois tous ces initiés ? Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme ils sont terrifiés ! Ils doivent nous voir boire, manger et faire la fête. Toutes ces choses les rassurent un peu, elles nous rendent moins imposants._

Elle s’assoit à son côté, portant ses doigts à sa bouche pour siffler bruyamment. Les gens se retournent un instant, la regardant faire de grands mouvements en direction de Katarina. Celle-ci se détache de son mur pour s’approcher de la table. Les initiés murmurent à son passage, puis reprennent peu à peu leurs occupations. Samantha se lève et la prend dans ses bras.

_\- Katarina ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir !_

_\- Moi aussi, Sam ! Je pensais que vous viendriez plus tard cette année..._

_\- Oui ! Je devais parler à Ivinox et j’en ai profité pour assister à la cérémonie d’initiation d’Alexander..._

Elle tourne son regard vers l’intéressé. Katarina s’approche et lui empoigne brutalement la main. C’est à croire qu’elle veut l’arracher pour la conserver en souvenir. Lorsqu’elle a enfin terminé de lui briser toutes les phalanges, la jeune femme lâche prise et s’assoit en se laissant tomber sur un siège.

L’asiatique avec qui elle discutait plus tôt vient vers eux. Son visage est inquiet. Il tient dans sa main un dictionnaire d’anglais. Le garçon se courbe et prononce quelques mots en japonais. Samantha répond d’un ton naturel :

_\- Prenez place, et par pitié ne soyez pas si formel !_

Il est d’abord surpris, puis son visage s’illumine d’un magnifique sourire tandis qu’il prend place à côté d’Alexander.

 _\- Qu’est-ce que tu deviens ?_ Entame Samantha tout en portant la flûte de champagne vers sa bouche.

 _\- La routine habituelle !_ Ivinox m’ignore, alors je me débrouille.

_\- C’est comme ça qu’il instruit... et toi Alex ?_

_\- J’ai l’impression qu’il se moque de moi !_ Rétorque-t-il avec colère. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il se sent capable de parler librement.

_\- C’est son caractère ! On pourrait penser qu’il ne s’intéresse à personne mais au final il est plutôt attentionné._

_\- Ivinox a changé depuis l’époque où il était votre Maître, Sam._ Coupe Katarina.

_\- Pas tant que ça, crois-moi ! Ivinox est difficile et parfois méprisant, mais c’est aussi l’exemple type de ce qu’un Éloah peut devenir lorsqu’il atteint le plus haut niveau d’instruction. Il y en a même qui se demandent pourquoi il n’est pas déjà devenu Grand Maître ! Une chose est sûre : dans le monde, peu d’Élohim rivalisent avec son talent. On a toujours l’impression en sa compagnie que l’adversité n’est qu’une promenade._

_\- Peut-être, mais ça ne rend pas ce connard sympathique pour autant..._ Insiste Katarina, le visage grincheux.

 _\- Kat, tu ne m’avais pas dit que tu maîtrisais aussi bien le don des langues !_ Reprend Samantha, détournant habilement la conversation du même coup.

_\- Oui ! Je me suis entraînée cette année, vous avez vu ? On a presque l’impression que l’anglais est ma langue maternelle, maintenant !_

La jeune fille passe d’un visage renfrogné à une expression rayonnante. Elle ressemble maintenant à une enfant qui exhibe son dessin à sa mère, agitant joyeusement ses cheveux de jais.

 _\- Le don des langues ?_ S’étonne Alexander. Samantha tourne ses yeux vers lui :

 _\- Tu vois, Katarina est hongroise, elle ne parle que sa langue natale. Comme moi, elle a appris à communiquer en utilisant ses pouvoirs._  
  
_\- Oui, tant que je m’adresse à un autre Éloah, je peux discuter avec lui sans barrière linguistique ! C’est pratique ! Cela dit, j’ai encore un peu de mal avec les humains..._

 _\- Ce n’est pas plus compliqué, il faut juste appliquer la procédure sans faire de fautes !_  
  
Elle boit une nouvelle gorgée mais, remarquant qu’Alexander ne touche pas à son verre, le lui indique du doigt. Il rougit, le prend dans sa main et en avale le contenu d’une traite. Katarina étouffe un fou rire en le regardant faire, mais le jeune homme s’est déjà perdu dans ses pensées. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’un tel pouvoir puisse exister. Voilà donc le secret d’Ivinox pour communiquer avec tout le monde !

En l’écoutant parler, il remarque que Katarina a un timbre robotique, comme si le son de sa voix sortait d’un tuyau. Le contraire de Samantha, qui s’exprime avec une tonalité mélodieuse. Probablement le résultat d’un entraînement.

_\- J’imagine qu’Ivinox s’est bien gardé de vous apprendre à utiliser vos pouvoirs ?_

_\- En effet._ Acquiesce Alexander. Katarina se contente de hocher la tête en regardant ailleurs.

_\- Il ne faut pas hésiter à vous entraider ! Il y a des archives dans toutes les Loges du monde, allez-y ! Beaucoup de livres peuvent servir et personne ne vous empêchera de les consulter ! Tu fais toujours l’exercice que je t’ai enseigné, Kat ?_

_\- Oui, m’dame !_

_\- Quel exercice ?_ Intervient-il, à nouveau intrigué.

 _\- Ça t’intéresse, hein ?_ Siffle Katarina avec un sourire narquois. En l’observant, il lui vient l’image d’un labrador noir remuant la queue.

_\- C’est un exercice simple mais important, Alex. Il faut le faire dès que tu as du temps libre ! Pour le moment, ton cerveau est incapable de contrôler ton aura. C’est aussi difficile que de se tenir debout pour un bébé. Tu dois apprendre à la dominer. Il faut imaginer qu’elle se tord et prend la forme que tu veux. D’abord sur un doigt, puis sur une main, puis sur le bras et enfin pour l’ensemble de ton corps. Au début, il ne se passera rien du tout mais, à force de le refaire encore et encore, elle réagira à ta volonté. Ce petit travail t’ouvrira la voie vers des compétences plus évoluées._

Samantha lève légèrement sa paume et fait apparaître sa fine aura cendrée sur son index. Elle se saisit d’une nappe en tissu qu’elle tranche du bout de son doigt sur toute la longueur.

_\- C’est un petit exemple. Si tu es capable de la contrôler au point de pouvoir couper une feuille de papier, c’est que tu peux aussi envisager de faire n’importe quoi !_

_\- Alexander, Samantha, venez par ici !_

Une voix, forte et brève, s’élève depuis la table du Grand Maître. C’est Ivinox, debout avec un verre à la main. Les deux se lèvent, ne remarquant rien du regard hostile qui s’échange entre Katarina et lui. Ils avancent au travers de la salle, le Maître fait signe à quelques initiés de se déplacer :

_\- Installez-vous !_

Le Grand Maître lit un dossier avec attention, son regard est préoccupé. Karl se trouve à quelques centimètres de son visage, indiquant du doigt les points importants sur le document.

 _\- Je suis heureux de te revoir, Samantha !_ Ivinox lui prend la main et y dépose délicatement un baiser.

 _\- De même, Ivinox._ Répond-elle avec une voix charmeuse.

Samantha s’installe à ses côtés. Ils discutent à l’écart du groupe. Alexander se retrouve donc seul, bien installé sur le siège voisin du gouverneur de l’État de New York, qui mange et boit abondamment. Il n’aurait probablement pas osé rêver d’être sur cette chaise quelques mois plus tôt.

 _\- Samson !_ Lance Karl en direction de son collègue, qui tient une assiette pleine à la main :

_\- Cette Liche, tu as vu son visage ?_

_\- Non, juste sa silhouette ! Elle était petite avec des cheveux clairs. C’est tout ce dont je me souviens._

_\- Vous voyez, c’est exactement comme je le dis, Grand Maître ! C’est la première fois que nous l’observons si près d’une ville depuis... je ne sais pas, peut-être un siècle ! Je vous jure sur ma réputation que c’est celle que vous cherchez !_

_\- Appelez-moi plutôt « Madame », que « Grand Maître »._

Elle regarde une nouvelle fois le rapport, passant méticuleusement en revue toutes les pages une à une.

_\- C’est une découverte intéressante, en effet. Qu’est-ce que vous attendez de moi, en échange ?_

\- Je me disais bien que vous seriez intéressée, Madame ! Il se trouve que je cherche un renégat. J’ai des informations qui me laissent penser qu’il s’est un temps caché dans l’État de New York. Il a très probablement profité de cette catastrophe récente dans votre Loge pour filer entre nos doigts ! Je veux solliciter l’aide de vos subordonnés en échange de ce dossier...

_\- Qu’il en soit ainsi ! Gérald !_

Elle claque des doigts, le gouverneur lève tout de suite la tête.

_\- Voici le Compagnon Karl, de la Loge de Chicago. Il sollicite notre aide cette semaine, soyez bien attentif à sa requête._

_\- Oui, Grand Maître ! Il sera fait selon vos ordres !_ Obtempère-t-il avec considération. Le gars se lève, marche dans leur direction et serre vigoureusement la main du Compagnon. La jeune fille soupire, ils s’acharnent à l’appeler « Grand Maître » malgré ses corrections.

_\- En attendant, profitez donc de la fête !_


	9. Chapter 9

Le banquet a fini très tard. Alexander s’est effondré dès son retour dans sa cellule. Il ne sait pas trop à quoi s’attendre désormais, mais s’en fiche. La seule chose importante, c’est de pouvoir dormir un peu. Pour la première fois, personne ne tambourine aux aurores à sa porte pour lui donner des ordres. Il se réveille avec un sentiment étrange de plénitude et reste allongé sur son lit un moment.

Lorsque l’adolescent lève finalement la tête, ses yeux se posent sur une petite sacoche en plastique au sol. Quelqu’un l’a passée par l’ouverture de la porte durant son sommeil. Il tend le bras, s’en saisit et déchire le paquet, pour découvrir un uniforme de Disciple. La principale différence avec ceux des autres grades supérieurs tient aux imprimés en bleu royal. Il se demande encore ce que signifient ces motifs. On jurerait des tatouages tribaux.

Alors que le jeune homme déroule délicatement la tenue, il constate sa solidité. L’intérieur est doux comme du satin et d’une grande qualité. Quelque chose semble inscrit au marqueur indélébile rouge, sur le col : « N’oubliez pas qui j’ai été. » Il examine ces mots un court moment, avant de finalement se résoudre à abandonner sa robe de cérémonie.

Il enfile le vêtement qui, à sa grande surprise, n’a rien de comparable avec celui du Novice. C’est aussi souple que confortable. La texture externe est semblable à la peau d’un requin. Elle offre un vrai sentiment de solidité. La combinaison s’ajuste automatiquement à sa morphologie, se moulant sur son corps comme une carapace. Les gravures se mettent à scintiller tandis que son aura se fraye un chemin au travers des pores. Alexander a l’impression d’avoir gagné en majesté.

Sa sueur perle à travers la matière. Il ouvre le robinet du lavabo pour plonger sa main dans l’eau. C’est comme s’il n’avait rien sur la peau ! Il pose ses doigts sur le dossier de sa chaise, surpris de ressentir aussi bien le froid du métal. Une lumière clignote sur le dos de son poignet. En appuyant dessus apparaît son rythme cardiaque, sa pression artérielle et de nombreuses autres informations médicales. On frappe à sa porte :

 _\- Disciple ?_ Pour la première fois, un inconnu s’adresse directement à lui. Il répond immédiatement :

_\- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_\- Puis-je entrer ?_ De nouveau, la surprise. Voilà qu’il demande l’autorisation avant d’entrer dans sa cellule !

_\- Allez-y._

La porte s’ouvre doucement. Elle glisse dans un grincement. Un homme en costard-cravate passe l’embrasure. Il est admirablement grand, avec une solide carrure, des cheveux roux et une queue de cheval.

_\- Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer, Disciple ! Mon nom est Clément Eiram, votre assistant._

_\- J’ai un assistant ?_ Répond Alexander, avec une certaine fascination dans la voix. Clément sourit poliment :

 _\- Oui, Monsieur, vous pouvez me considérer comme une sorte de majordome._ Il lui tend sa main, que le jeune homme serre sans hésitation.

_\- Je suis Alexander Alin Stephany._

_\- Je connais votre nom, Monsieur. Nous lisons toujours vos dossiers. Un pseudonyme étrange, si je puis me permettre._

_\- C’était une idée de mon petit frère... je voulais garder quelque chose de ma vie d’avant. Appelez-moi Alexander, je préfère._ Intérieurement, il se maudit d’avoir gardé ce surnom ridicule.

 _\- Oui monsieur !_ Clément empoigne un petit sac en papier, jusque-là caché dans le couloir. Il en sort une petite boîte en carton qu’il tend au jeune homme. Alexander s’en saisit délicatement, ouvrant le couvercle pour découvrir un énorme hamburger, comme jamais il n’en a vu de toute son existence.

_\- J’ai pensé que vous pourriez avoir faim ! Puisque j’ignore encore vos préférences, je vous ai pris un burger._

Il est effectivement affamé. Une sensation qu’il n’a pas ressentie depuis des mois. Ces derniers temps, il n’a avalé que des rations militaires. La veille, au banquet, l’occasion de manger lui est bêtement passée sous le nez. Sans oublier le fait qu’avant son Illumination, rien d’aussi opulent ne s’est jamais présenté à son regard, tant la nourriture fraîche s’avère rarissime.

Il le dévore. Ce hamburger justifie à lui seul tout ce qu’il a enduré jusqu’à présent. Il pourra enfin manger convenablement sans avoir à supporter l’incertitude. Son corps, faible et rachitique, est le résultat de toutes ces années de disette.

_\- C’est une cousine de ma femme qui tient le restaurant._

Clément empoigne ensuite deux gobelets en plastique remplis de jus d’orange. Il en dépose un sur le bureau, bien en face d’Alexander, et enfonce une paille dans l’autre avant d’en boire lentement le contenu.

_\- Pour fêter votre premier jour de liberté en tant que Disciple !_

_\- Oui... merci !_ Répond-il entre deux bouchées.

_\- Vous avez de nombreuses choses à voir ! Vous voulez visiter la Loge ? Après tout ce temps passé en captivité, la plupart des Disciples le demandent._

_\- C’est vraiment possible ?_ Enchaîne-t-il avec intérêt. L’idée de pouvoir se balader librement dans le bâtiment est assez attirante. Il ajoute, tout de même méfiant :

_\- Vous avez déjà fait ça, avant ?_

_\- Oui monsieur ! J’ai une certaine expérience en la matière. Notre Ordre a l’habitude de fournir un assistant humain aux jeunes Disciples. C’est un immense honneur pour l’initié que d’être sélectionné à cette fin !_

_\- Pourquoi ?_ Interroge-t-il avec une pointe de perplexité.

_\- Voyons... mais vous êtes un Éloah ! Il y a beaucoup de gens qui vous considèrent comme des dieux !_

_\- Mais pas vous ?_

_\- Non, effectivement. J’ai, comme souligné précédemment, une certaine expérience._

Cet homme lui paraît aussi étrange que sympathique. Sa façon de parler en français avec un fort accent américain lui donne du charme. Il ne semble pas choqué ni même intrigué par son aura. Alexander partage un moment agréable avec quelqu’un, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Lorsqu’il a fini de manger, l’adolescent se redresse pour se laver les mains. Malheureusement, il ne remarque ses gants que trop tard. Il s’est déjà savonné et rincé. Le confort de cette nouvelle combinaison lui a fait oublier jusqu’à son existence, ce qui ne manque pas de l’embarrasser. Clément le regarde sans rien dire.

_\- Vos vêtements vous conviennent ? Je suis navré, je n’ai pas osé vous déranger ce matin, surtout après la soirée d’hier ! Il est communément de tradition pour le jeune Disciple de recevoir son uniforme directement des mains d’un prédécesseur devenu Compagnon. Celui-ci étant décédé, mon supérieur a décidé que nous simplifierions la cérémonie._

Alexander se sent soudainement nauséeux. Il porte la tenue d’un mort.

 _\- Il n’y avait vraiment pas d’autre uniforme disponible ?_ Clément se gratte la tête, gêné par la situation, mais répond amicalement :

_\- Monsieur, ces tenues sont rares et difficiles à produire. Elles nécessitent des ressources que notre organisation n’a pas en abondance. Il est nécessaire d’en faire la transmission d’une génération à l’autre ! Malheureusement, certaines situations nous obligent à des compromis._

_\- Si vous le dite... vous le connaissiez ? Je veux dire le Disciple qui a porté cette tenue avant moi ?_

_\- Oui ! Ce fut un bon ami, dont j’ai aussi été l’assistant._

_\- Comment était-il ?_ Clément semble touché, comme s’il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’on le lui demande :

_\- C’était... un garçon loyal._

_\- Comment est-il mort ?_

_\- Héroïquement._ En voyant son regard devenir dur, il n’ose pas le questionner davantage sur le sujet.

 _\- J’allais presque oublier, monsieur ! Je dois aussi vous remettre ceci en main propre._ Il ouvre une poche de son veston et en dégage un téléphone neuf :

 _\- Il vient d’être configuré. Le numéro de la Ligne Bleue est enregistré en raccourci si vous avez besoin d’un service._ Alexander regarde l’appareil. Il est immédiatement frappé par l’absence d’un indicateur de batterie.

 _\- Je dois le recharger tous les jours ?_ Demande-t-il innocemment.

 _\- Inutile ! Il fonctionnera durant dix ans. Surtout, ne le perdez pas ! Il nous permet de vous localiser en cas d’appel._ L’initié hésite un court moment, comme s’il cherchait ses mots, puis continue :

 _\- Normalement vous devriez choisir un Maître pour vous superviser, mais Ivinox étant le seul candidat... il vous a été assigné d’office ce matin par notre Grand Maître !_ La joie se lit sur son visage.

 _\- Fantastique !_ Répond Alexander avec un cynisme assumé, profondément agacé d’avoir encore Ivinox comme supérieur direct.

Clément se lève et avance vers la porte, tout en faisant signe au Disciple de le suivre. Le jeune homme se met debout. Il emporte son jus d’orange au passage.

_\- Maintenant que nous en avons fini avec les formalités d’usage, allons donc faire un tour !_

Ils sortent dans le couloir. L’endroit est en décrépitude. La peinture s’écaille et le sol s’effrite. Une douce lumière orangée s’échappe du plafond. Clément a un visage calme mais sa démarche est nerveuse.

_\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a à cet étage ?_

_\- Les cellules réservées aux pénitents ! Comme nous avons récemment perdu une partie de nos locaux, l’espace disponible commençait à se faire rare. Le Grand Maître a donc fait ouvrir les cachots pour y installer les Novices ! Il y a de vraies chambres au bout, mais elles sont réservées aux officiers qui résident ici en permanence._

_\- Il y a le hall plus loin devant..._

_\- Oui, ainsi que la salle de cérémonie et la salle des banquets, juste à côté. Les repas quotidiens sont en revanche servis à l’étage au-dessus._

_\- Où sommes-nous ? Je veux dire où est construite cette Loge ? Je n’ai jamais eu l’occasion de la voir depuis l’extérieur._

_\- Ce n’est pas une Loge mais un temple ! Il a été édifié en dessous de Liberty Island et remplace temporairement notre ancienne Loge à Manhattan. Au-dessus de nous est érigée la célèbre statue de la Liberté ! Ce sont des Élohim qui ont aménagé ces lieux, vous savez._

_\- Sérieusement ? Ils ont construit tout ça en dessous de la statue de la Liberté ?_

_\- L’Ordre est très ancien, monsieur. C’est la statue qui a été érigée au-dessus du temple, pas l’inverse. Une décision qui ne manque pas d’ironie, quand on y pense. Aujourd’hui, cette installation est largement obsolète. C’est un peu comme si nous avions édifié tout cela à l’intérieur du British Museum. La place manque ! Vous voyez ces fresques ?_

Il désigne un mur qui ne semble pourtant pas couvert de quoi que ce soit. En regardant attentivement, Alexander remarque les traces de quelques dessins, qu’il prenait jusque-là pour des craquelures.

_\- Vaguement. Ce n’est pas évident._

_\- Toutes les Loges du monde se les partagent ! On dit qu’elles viennent des abris habités par les Hommes durant le Déluge. Elles ont été déplacées et agrandies de nombreuses fois, recouvrant les remparts du temple de Salomon qui dissimulait, paraît-il, la première Loge de notre Ordre ! Aujourd’hui, ce sont nos derniers vestiges. Elles sont encastrées dans cette cloison en souvenir, pour rappeler aux initiés certaines vérités._

_\- Quel genre de vérités ?_

_\- Sur les mythes anciens ou la véritable interprétation de nombreux textes religieux._

Ils continuent à marcher jusqu’à atteindre un ascenseur. Par bien des aspects, cet endroit a une esthétique plutôt médiévale. La façon de tailler la pierre rappelle un monastère européen. C’est presque comme si l’architecte avait cherché à y exprimer toute sa nostalgie. Ils montent dans l’appareil et descendent jusqu’à l’étage le plus profond.

La porte s’ouvre sur de sinistres fondations, érigées dans une caverne pyramidale. Il s’y écoule une petite rivière d’eau douce au tracé si géométriquement parfait qu’il ne peut être qu’artificiel. Alexander se demande comment il a été possible de dissimuler une si gigantesque infrastructure sous une île comme Liberty Island. C’est un monument que des gens visitent, non ? Peut-être pas, après tout. Il n’a jamais foutu les pieds à New York avant, comment pourrait-il savoir ?

_\- Par ici !_

Clément lui fait signe depuis l’embrasure d’une porte dissimulée derrière des lierres grimpants. Il décroche une torche du mur, qui s’illumine aussitôt d’une lumière chimique rose et blanche.

_\- Où allons-nous ?_

_\- Dans un endroit intéressant. Ce sont les archives intérieures de notre Loge ! Plein de gens seraient prêts à tuer pour s’y rendre. On y trouve de tout. Les secrets, les complots, les conspirations et les mystères._

À mesure qu’ils avancent, l’atmosphère se fait de moins en moins humide. Une lueur, tout d’abord légère, devient éblouissante. Elle révèle une grande chambre circulaire. Ses murs sont couverts de rayonnages où l’on peut distinguer des milliers d’ouvrages. En son milieu, des dizaines de vieilles tables en marbre que l’on croirait sortir directement de la boutique d’un antiquaire.

Quelques initiés sont assis avec des documents, scrutant méticuleusement à la loupe chaque détail. Ils portent des combinaisons plastifiées pour protéger les manuscrits d’éventuels dommages. Au fond de la pièce un Éloah encapuchonné étudie un parchemin, recopiant soigneusement le contenu dans un carnet.

_\- Nous sommes dans un lieu saint. Ici, tout est pensé pour réunir les conditions optimales à la conservation des documents. C’est la fonction des temples de notre Ordre ! Ces textes, qui ne peuvent pas être diffusés sans l’autorisation d’un seigneur illuminé, sont préservés pour que les Élohim puissent les consulter librement. Par exemple là-haut, dans cette petite urne blanche, le seul écrit à avoir été rédigé de la main de Jésus Christ... mais personne, dans le monde extérieur ne sait qu’il existe !_

_\- Comment sait-t-on que c’est lui qui l’a écrit, si personne au monde ne sait que ce texte existe ?_

_\- Il l’a remis à un Éloah, en main propre._

Alexander hésite. Il aimerait savoir si celui-ci est encore en vie aujourd’hui pour en témoigner, mais craint d’entendre la réponse.

 _\- Que dit-il ?_ Clément se met à rire :

_\- J’ai moi aussi demandé ! Par contre j’ignore si ce qu’on m’a répondu est vrai, puisque personne ne peut le lire. Il paraît qu’il s’agit d’une lettre pour sa mère, transcrite quelques jours avant la Cène. Elle contiendrait une description précieuse de la condition d’Éloah._

Le jeune Disciple touche de ses doigts l’écrin d’un manuscrit. Certains sont formulés en arabe, d’autres en grec, quelques-uns en latin, en vieux français ou en langue germanique. Il y a tant d’ouvrages cachés, consignés dans de si nombreux dialectes. C’est effectivement d’un trésor inestimable, des nations peuvent déclencher des guerres pour moins que ça.

 _\- D’où viennent ces livres ? Comment sont-ils arrivés ici ?_ Demande-t-il, curieux.

_\- Certains datent de l’époque des grandes bibliothèques de Babylone, d’Alexandrie et de Carthage. Aujourd’hui, elles sont en ruines. Les rares documents à avoir survécu aux cataclysmes et aux guerres sont partagés entre les Loges dans leurs archives extérieures et intérieures. Un peu comme ces fresques que vous avez vues plus tôt. Il y a là des livres sur tous les sujets liés, de près ou de loin, aux Élohim ou à leur Histoire. Certains de ces textes sont assez désuets, comme celui-ci : un essai, hautement instructif, sur pourquoi la barbe continue de pousser chez l’Éloah._

Il parle avec sérieux mais se retient de rire en regardant le titre de quelques-uns des ouvrages en rayon. Alexander s’empare nonchalamment d’un parchemin. En le dégrafant, il voit apparaître un superbe dessin, semblable à un cercle ritualiste. Son texte est transcrit dans une remarquable calligraphie d’idéogrammes arrondis.

_\- C’est du chinois antique. L’un des premiers traités écrit par Huáng Dì, l’empereur jaune, fondateur de la civilisation chinoise !_

_\- C’était un Éloah ? Je reconnais ces cercles... ils sont semblables à ceux que fait apparaître Ivinox !_

Clément le regarde avec une compassion de maître d’école. La réponse doit être évidente :

 _\- Huáng Dì est encore vivant ! C’est même le seigneur Illuminati du Majestic Nine ! Il est donc inutile d’en parler au passé._ Alexander marque un arrêt et dépose le parchemin loin de lui.

_\- Pourquoi l’Ordre existe ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé pour qu’on en arrive là ?_

_\- C’est un sujet qui est abordé dans le Manuel de notre Ordre. Il doit probablement y en avoir un exemplaire par ici, si vous voulez. Je peux en faire le résumé, mais uniquement sur ce que j’ai le droit de savoir. En tant que Disciple, vous aurez bien des occasions d’en apprendre plus que ce qu’on m’autorise à connaître, monsieur !_

_\- Allez-y, je vous écoute._

_\- Vraiment ? Comme vous voudrez. Dans la profonde Antiquité, les dieux marchaient encore parmi les mortels. Tous les grands noms de nos panthéons se côtoyaient, festoyaient et vivaient ensemble. Ils ont aidé l’humanité à rebâtir ses foyers après l’immense catastrophe que l’on connaît aujourd’hui sous le nom de Déluge. Le « Vremy’a’lun »._

_Les Élohim ne naissaient pas naturellement comme aujourd’hui, à l’époque. C’est pourquoi leur nombre a grandement décru avec les siècles jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en reste plus que quelques-uns. Ces divinités ont migré, quittant les lieux où elles étaient auparavant vénérées pour s’installer dans des endroits où elles pourraient vivre en paix._

_Il se produisit cependant une sorte de miracle, à l’époque où nos fondateurs se voyaient déjà en voie d’extinction. L’Illumination est redevenue un phénomène courant. On a vu apparaître d’abord quelques nouveaux Élohim, puis de plus en plus, jusqu’à des centaines par année. Les dieux sont revenus auprès des Hommes pour leur offrir savoir et protection face à ces nouveau-nés. En échange, ils demandèrent que nous leur cédions nos nations._


	10. Chapter 10

La nuit est bien entamée. Le grand réfectoire s’est entièrement vidé de sa frénésie depuis longtemps. Quelques gardes exténués prennent leur repas dans un silence religieux. Au centre de la salle, des paravents dissimulent une imposante tablée rectangulaire en ébène, réservée aux supérieurs de l’Ordre.

À l’intimité toute relative offerte par les panneaux s’ajoute un placement si peu judicieux qu’un curieux pourrait apercevoir l’ensemble sans faire d’effort. La plupart des Maîtres sont encore à table. Ils ne prennent plus la peine de dissimuler leurs auras. Les halos distraient les plus jeunes initiés de leurs assiettes, les laissant pantois devant cet hypnotique kaléidoscope de couleurs.

Ivinox s’est installé un peu à l’écart de ses collègues, qui mangent et parlent bruyamment. Le Maître lit un rouleau de parchemin usé par les siècles. Une magnifique plume est glissée entre ses doigts. Il la trempe avec soin dans un pot d’encre noire pour procéder à quelques annotations.

_\- Allez-vous cesser, à la fin ? Vous éclaboussez mon bol avec votre soupe dégoûtante !_

_\- Quel toupet ! Il n’y a qu’une goutte qui a sauté et encore ! Vous deviez vraiment la chercher avec vos yeux de fouine !_

_\- Une goutte ? Mais vous avez vu ce désastre ? Apprenez donc à manger proprement, gougnafier !_

Pour peu, on aurait pu croire que ces deux-là en viendraient aux mains, mais ils demeurent assis en se dévisageant méchamment. Ils arborent une superbe barbe, rousse pour l’un et brune pour l’autre. Leur peau sèche et craquelée implique un certain âge, si cette notion a encore du sens pour un Éloah. Admirablement bien bâtis, ils ont plus en commun avec un viking qu’avec l’officier d’une société secrète.

En dehors de deux garçons au visage juvénile, tous ressemblent plus ou moins à des guerriers. Ils ont des barbes, des cheveux profus, diverses cicatrices et même des tatouages faciaux. Ivinox passe doucement un doigt le long de sa crinière blonde tandis qu’il relit le même passage, encore et encore.

 _\- Qu’est-ce qu’on doit penser de la disparition d’Odin, selon vous ?_ Lance l’un d’eux, la bouche pleine, s’adressant à son voisin. Il mâche bruyamment et semble parfaitement étranger aux règles les plus élémentaires de la politesse.

_\- Ce vieux fou prend encore l’une de ses célèbres vacances prolongées ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas tout le tapage qu’on fait autour de ça. Oui, d’accord, il a disparu. C’est très bien, mais c’est déjà la dixième fois qu’il nous fait le coup ! Depuis que mon équipe l’a retrouvé en train de jouer au barman dans un club au Texas, j’ai cessé de m’inquiéter pour lui ! Qu’il soit un seigneur Illuminati ne change absolument rien. Il se fout totalement des affaires de son Majestic ou même de l’Ordre en général ! Toujours à parler de son foutu jardin et de ses satanés chiens !_

_\- Freyja semble inquiète, ainsi qu’Horus, ce qui est déjà plus rare..._

_\- Ils perdent leur temps ! Il s’est probablement endormi sur une paillasse dans un bouge. C’est son grand truc ça, il adore la vie de clochard ! La plupart des gens font tout pour l’éviter mais lui, c’est sa passion !_

Des grooms approchent et déposent de nombreux plats. Ils sont habitués au service. En quelques instants, plusieurs poulets rôtis décorent la table, assortis de nombreux accompagnements et bouteilles de diverses boissons.

_\- J’en déduis que tu ne participeras pas aux recherches ?_

L’homme secoue sa barbiche noire en perçant son interlocuteur, charpenté comme un athlète, de ses yeux menaçants. Il jette ensuite un long regard hostile à toute l’assemblée avant de traîner une assiette pleine dans sa direction.

 _\- J’aurais voulu passer mon tour mais comme sa Seigneurie Horus est inquiète, justement, j’ai été assigné à la prochaine mission !_ Reprend-il nerveusement en brisant une miche de pain entre ses doigts trapus.

Ivinox se saisit à son tour d’un plat pour se servir une large portion de pommes de terre. Un serveur s’avance vers lui, préparant quelques émincés de poulet qu’il dispose sur une petite soucoupe à son attention :

 _\- Merci._ Prononce-t-il, sans conviction. C’est alors qu’il entend une jeune voix l’interpeller :

_\- Ivinox !_

Il tourne la tête vers un Maître au visage d’adolescent à peine pubère, qui s’exprime avec une grande délicatesse. Il semble si jeune qu’on pourrait aisément le confondre avec un collégien. Ses cheveux bruns sont coupés avec précision et sa tenue est impeccablement entretenue. Il ne lui manque plus qu’un quatre-bosses et quelques badges pour en faire le parfait boy-scout.

_\- Oui, Maître Niels ?_

_\- Selon vous, pour quelle raison avons-nous tant de nouvelles Illuminations ces dernières années ?_ Le garçon sourit comme un ange, aggravant encore plus l’impression générale qu’il dégage.

 _\- Pourquoi cette question ? C’est pourtant vous le spécialiste en la matière._ Ivinox le fixe avec un regard blasé, mais amical.

_\- Simple curiosité ! J’ai évidemment ma propre théorie mais je souhaitais connaître vos hypothèses pour, disons, faire une comparaison de points de vue._

_\- Comme vous voulez. Sans doute s’agit-il d’une fantaisie tout à fait naturelle du Vremy’a’lun dont nous ignorions l’existence. J’ai tendance à considérer les actions passées du Conclave des Anges comme parfaitement superflues. Après tout, cela fait déjà des millénaires que l’Illumination est bannie par la malédiction. Il me paraît assez évident que nous n’avons pas la puissance pour la mettre en défaut. Le rituel du Conclave a sans doute perturbé légèrement notre réalité, mais tout redeviendra normal un jour ou l’autre. Cela dit, peut-être que votre théorie est plus concluante que la mienne._

Ivinox a répondu sur un ton moitié sarcastique, moitié indifférent. Cette conversation ne l’intéresse pas vraiment. Il veut juste continuer à manger et à travailler en paix.

 _\- Mon idée n’est pas si éloignée, à un détail près toutefois. Je pense, pour ma part, que lorsque le Conclave des Anges a essayé de provoquer l’effondrement du Vremy’a’lun, ils ont occasionné une légère fissure. Cela dit, elle devrait déjà s’être résorbée depuis longtemps. Il se peut donc que quelque chose d’autre ait profité de la situation pour influer sur le fonctionnement normal de la malédiction._ Ivinox se réveille de sa torpeur. L’idée de Niels pique sa curiosité.

_\- Sans que nous ne le remarquions ? C’est très improbable. Le rituel des Anges a tout de même provoqué un déplacement de l’orbite terrestre ! Une telle manipulation devrait logiquement briller comme le soleil en pleine nuit._

Le jeune garçon demeure silencieux, méditant sur ce que son interlocuteur vient de dire tout en le laissant continuer :

_\- Ce qu’a fait le Conclave est inédit. Qui peut prévoir les conséquences ? Nos archives gardent la trace de rituels qui prennent parfois des millénaires à agir, alors pourquoi pas celui-là ?_

_\- En effet._

Le Maître Niels se replonge dans son repas, pensif, tandis qu’Ivinox reprend ses activités. Après quelques instants, il ne peut s’empêcher de jeter un œil vers le jeune garçon. Une telle hypothèse n’est pas si absurde, après tout. Quelqu’un pourrait effectivement réduire la pression du Vremy’a’lun, au point de rendre l’Illumination possible. Ceci dit, un tel individu devrait avoir une puissance inouïe, bien supérieure à celle de n’importe quel seigneur Illuminati.

L’idée se déloge de son esprit après quelques bouchées, pour partir se ranger dans un coin reculé de sa mémoire. Il continue de travailler en finissant son plat. Alors qu’il s’apprête à refermer le parchemin, Ivinox voit approcher une jeune fille. C’est le Grand Maître de la Loge, dans un habit civil plutôt discret.

La petite s’installe à son côté avec naturel, soupirant de fatigue, mais réalise s’être quelque peu précipitée. La table n’est pas aussi vide qu’elle se l’imaginait en arrivant. Elle se relève donc d’un bond, saluant l’assemblée avec embarras. Les Maîtres l’accompagnent dans son mouvement, se courbant respectueusement.

 _\- Le Grand Maître est à table !_ S’exclament-ils tous d’une seule voix. La jeune fille se rassoit.

 _\- Le Grand Maître est assis !_ Ils reprennent leurs conversations.

Son visage transpire l’épuisement. Ses cheveux sont plus courts aujourd’hui que d’habitude. Un coiffeur talentueux les a coupés.

 _\- Tout va bien ?_ Lui demande discrètement Ivinox.

_\- Oui, une petite contrariété, rien de grave._

_\- De quel genre ?_

_\- C’est... compliqué._ Elle garde le silence un temps avant de reprendre soudainement :

_\- Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?_

_\- Si c’est dans mes compétences._

_\- Je voudrais que tu prépares une opération d’intervention contre une Liche. Seulement, j’aimerais écarter les autres Loges du procédé, en dehors peut-être de quelques initiés pour prêter main forte. Ce serait possible ?_

Le Maître hésite un moment. L’attitude de sa supérieure lui paraît étonnamment suspecte. Ce n’est pas son genre d’être aussi méfiante.

_\- Le Seigneur Horus a donné des directives claires concernant les interventions face aux Liches. On doit toujours agir en nombre, c’est l’idée générale. Surtout depuis l’incident dans notre Loge et celui d’avant ça, dont nous étions aussi responsables..._

_\- Ce n’est pas ce que je veux entendre, Ivinox._ Le Maître soupire, puis ajoute :

_\- Oui, je peux m’en occuper. Cela dit il me faudra du temps pour organiser ça correctement. Si je dois en plus écarter nos partenaires des autres Loges, on aura aussi besoin d’une diversion. Ce n’est pas difficile, si tu en prends la responsabilité._

_\- Tu fais ce qu’il faut, peu importe ce que ça coûtera ! J’ai déjà tout arrangé avec son Altesse Horus... c’est très important !_ Ses yeux se font quémandeurs. Voilà une expression qu’Ivinox n’a pas l’habitude d’observer chez elle.

_\- D’accord, je vais te préparer ça._

_\- Merci, Ivinox. J’enverrai les détails après mon repas._

Sa voix n’est pas que soucieuse. Il y a quelque chose de presque inquiétant dans sa façon de prononcer les mots. Une sonorité étrange pour quelqu’un de son caractère, d’habitude si allègre malgré le protocole. Même s’il arrive régulièrement à Ivinox d’organiser des opérations de ce type pour sa Loge, c’est bien la première fois qu’on le lui demande comme un « service ». Pourquoi ne pas en donner officiellement l’ordre, comme l’exige la loi ? Pourquoi écarter les autres Loges ? Il roule son parchemin puis le range avec sa plume et son pot d’encre dans une petite sacoche qu’il gardait jusque-là à ses pieds.

 _\- Maîtres, je vous quitte pour ce soir !_ Fait-il savoir d’une voix brusque en se levant. Niels lui répond par un hochement de tête respectueux.

Il repousse un paravent sur son chemin et le remet en place après. La salle est encore plus vide qu’à son arrivée. Il ne demeure que quelques hommes jouant aux échecs, tout au fond, ainsi qu’une femme essuyant des tables. Ivinox s’engouffre dans un couloir éclairé par quelques vieilles lampes. Alors qu’il s’apprête à appeler l’ascenseur, son téléphone se met à vibrer dans sa poche. « Ligne Bleue » est indiqué en majuscules. Le Maître décroche :

_\- Oui ?_

_\- Maître Ivinox, j’ai une demande de mise en contact. Un Éloah nommé Marcus Lorigann souhaite s’entretenir avec vous d’une affaire urgente._

_\- Très bien, transmettez._

Il s’éloigne de l’ascenseur, agacé d’être encore dérangé par un imprévu. Il y a d’abord un bip, puis un long silence :

_\- Maître Ivinox ?_

_\- Oui c’est moi, nous nous connaissons ?_

_\- Pas vraiment. On s’est croisés il y a vingt ans, mais ce ne fut pas un évènement très marquant._

Le ton de ce « Marcus » est volontairement charmeur, presque séducteur. Il ne serait pas différent dans la bouche d’un camelot. Sa voix a un accent, mais difficile de déterminer lequel au téléphone.

_\- Peut-être, votre nom ne m’évoque rien._

_\- Ce n’est pas grave ! J’ai moi-même un souvenir assez vague de cette époque. J’étais dans un orphelinat. Je me rappelle que vous passiez nous faire de fréquentes visites. Vous aviez même offert un vélo à une fille, pour son anniversaire ! La providence m’a permis de devenir un Éloah. Je suis désormais le secrétaire personnel de son Altesse Horus._

Ivinox comprend. Parfois, un seigneur Illuminati s’adresse directement à ses subordonnés. Dans ce cas, il demande à un serviteur de parler en son nom, outrepassant ainsi discrètement la voie hiérarchique.

 _\- Son Altesse a-t-elle quelque chose à me demander ?_ Rétorque-t-il sèchement, désormais sur la défensive. Horus n’utilise cette méthode qu’en cas d’urgence.

_\- En effet ! Il souhaiterait vous voir, tout de suite. Un hélicoptère attend à la surface, prenez-le sans tarder ! Surtout n’en parlez à personne et éteignez votre téléphone !_

Son interlocuteur raccroche. Ivinox regarde un moment le combiné, hésitant à prévenir le Grand Maître. Il sort une petite clé de sa poche, qu’il insère dans l’ouverture de la carte mémoire. Le téléphone redémarre avec une interface différente.

Il faut obligatoirement une autorisation de la Ligne Bleue pour communiquer, y compris quand on compose soi-même un numéro. La conversation est intégralement surveillée. Chaque mot est ensuite analysé puis inscrit dans un dossier au nom de l’Éloah. Cette clé est le seul moyen permettant de dissimuler quelques appels à la puce d’espionnage. Ivinox compose une série de chiffres et pousse le bouton. La sonnerie s’attarde un moment :

 _\- Allô ?_ La voix est exténuée.

_\- Clément, c’est moi._

_\- Ivinox ? Quelle heure il... merde, il est super tard... qu’est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu me contactes sur ce téléphone ?_

_\- Je suis désolé de te déranger, mais j’ai été convoqué par Horus en personne !_

_\- Officiellement ou officieusement ?_

_\- Plutôt officieusement._

_\- Ho. Merde._ Il s’écoule quelques secondes de silence. _Qu’est-ce qu’il veut ?_

_\- Je l’ignore. Le Grand Maître m’a demandé d’organiser une intervention contre une Liche. J’ai le sentiment qu’Horus n’est pas vraiment d’accord. Tu peux te charger des préparatifs, en attendant que j’en sache plus ?_

_\- Ouais, transmets-moi les instructions sur ma boîte chiffrée. Je ferai ce qu’il faut. C’est grave, tu crois ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas encore... mais c’est peut-être l’occasion qu’on attendait depuis des années !_

Le téléphone se met à vibrer. En le regardant, le Maître remarque un message de sa supérieure contenant diverses instructions. Ses doutes grandissent. Elle utilise sa boîte chiffrée. C’est donc quelque chose qu’elle veut garder en dehors du regard de la Ligne Bleue.

_\- Je dois te laisser._

Il raccroche et transmet immédiatement ces informations à Clément. Il ôte la clé. Le combiné s’éteint. Ivinox s’élance vers l’ascenseur, laissant son doigt longuement appuyé sur le bouton d’appel. La cabine s’ouvre, se met en mouvement, pour finalement déboucher dans un bureau austère.

La porte se referme derrière lui. Une cloison glisse jusqu’à sceller complètement l’ouverture. Personne ne devinerait la présence d’un ascenseur. Il passe une porte qui conduit à l’extérieur du bâtiment. Au-dessus de sa tête s’élève l’immense statue de la Liberté. New York éclaire le ciel nocturne de son éclat artificiel. La ville est immense. Les tours s’élèvent jusqu’aux nuages. L’air est glacial. Le Maître émet un peu de vapeur à chaque expiration.

_\- Maître Ivinox ?_

C’est une femme brune avec un casque de pilote sous le bras. Elle porte l’uniforme des militaires de l’Ordre.

_\- J’ai été envoyée pour vous escorter jusqu’à Philadelphie !_

_\- Allons-y, dans ce cas._

Le Maître sourit. La pilote lui répond par un regard sec. L’hélicoptère furtif est à quelques pas. Elle pose son pouce sur la manchette de sa combinaison. Les rotors se mettent en marche. La portière coulissante s’ouvre.

_\- Montez ! Nous partons tout de suite !_

Il s’installe et fixe sa ceinture. L’appareil se soulève doucement et s’envole en passant au-dessus des immeubles de Staten Island. Aujourd’hui, vingt millions d’ouvriers s’entassent ici, dans des mégastructures dépassant parfois le kilomètre de haut. Ivinox ne peut s’empêcher de sourire. Qui aurait imaginé que Manhattan deviendrait un jour le quartier le moins dense de New York ?


	11. Chapter 11

L’hélicoptère survole un enchevêtrement d’autoroutes désertes. La pilote écoute de la musique country sur sa radio, mâchant bruyamment un chewing-gum. Les yeux d’Ivinox vagabondent. Il n’a jamais été invité chez Horus. Sa curiosité quant au lieu où réside le seigneur Illuminati ne cesse de grandir. La musique se coupe, remplacée par une sonnerie stridente.

_\- Ici l’appareil NY-9331. Je suis en phase d’approche. Allumez vos balises pour l’atterrissage._

L’hélicoptère se pose sur un parking entouré d’entrepôts commerciaux.

_\- Maître, sortez !_

Ivinox pousse la porte coulissante et descend. Il referme d’un coup sec en faisant trembler l’appareil. Enfin, il salue sa pilote, qui l’ignore et redécolle sans un mot. L’engin disparaît dans la nuit en un instant.

La signalisation au sol s’éteint. Les lampadaires se rallument. Il n’y a pas le moindre véhicule en stationnement. Les immeubles entourent l’endroit comme une muraille. Ils ne sont pas aussi grands que les mégastructures des secteurs protégés, mais tout de même. Le parking mène à un Walmart de cinq étages, encerclé par d’autres commerces vendant des chaussures ou du matériel de bricolage. Tout a l’air neuf. Une lourde barrière bloque l’entrée durant la nuit.

Quelques voitures autonomes passent de temps en temps sur l’autoroute. Elles transportent des passagers endormis. Le vent amène un froid glacial avec lui. Ce n’est plus rare en cette période. Les gens se sont habitués au fait qu’il neige chaque hiver à Los Angeles depuis déjà des décennies. La plupart d’entre eux pensent même que ça a toujours été le cas.

Ivinox reste immobile. Il s’interroge sur la banalité des environs. Ça n’a pas de sens. Pourquoi l’emmener ici ? Horus vit-il dans un de ces immeubles ? Voilà qui serait cocasse ! L’impatience le gagne. Le Maître se décide finalement à avancer. À peine a-t-il levé son pied qu’une flèche de lumière verte se dessine au sol, lui indiquant de contourner le bâtiment en face de lui. Il la suit jusqu’à ce qu’elle disparaisse devant un transformateur électrique.

 _\- Maître !_ Surpris, Ivinox se retourne et remarque un petit personnage au corps trapu.

Il est comme sorti de nulle part. Le visage impeccablement rasé. Un accent espagnol. Son regard semble amical, mais aussi subtilement sournois. Le costume cintré sur ses épaules, légèrement mauve, est de très mauvais goût. Tout chez lui fait penser à un excentrique travaillant pour la mafia. L’individu approche, une main tendue en guise d’invitation.

 _\- Enchanté ! Je suis Marcus Lorigann. Vous m’avez parlé au téléphone !_ Ivinox lui serre la main.

Son parfum de lavande est si puissant que le Maître manque de tomber à la renverse.

 _\- C’est un peu étrange comme lieu de rendez-vous. Son Altesse est-elle venue faire ses courses de nuit ?_ Avance-t-il, visiblement gêné par l’odeur.

_\- Son Altesse réside ici, Maître Ivinox ! Vous êtes désormais l’un des quelques élus qui savent. C’est un honneur !_

_\- Attendez, attendez, attendez... vous voulez dire que le personnage le plus puissant d’Amérique du Nord vit dans un Home Depot ?_

La perplexité est aussitôt visible sur son visage. Ses yeux s’écarquillent légèrement.

_\- « En dessous » serait une description bien plus appropriée, Maître. Sa Majesté aime abandonner le faste des grands palais criards aux frimeurs. Maintenant, suivez-moi._

Marcus s’en va vers la porte de service d’un magasin. Il insère une clé, mais se contente de manier la serrure plutôt que de déverrouiller. Une paroi se détache en pivotant avant de s’enfoncer silencieusement dans le sol, révélant un couloir.

 _\- Je me demande comment vous avez fait pour construire un tel machin sans que personne ne remarque rien..._ S’étonne le Maître d’un visage impassible, tandis qu’il jauge la complexité du mécanisme.

 _\- C’est très simple, pourtant ! La Ligne Bleue a financé l’installation de tous ces magasins. Vous pensez vraiment qu’on a besoin d’un Foot-o-mart dans une cité dortoir ? Les ouvriers sont habillés par leur employeur !_ Ivinox se sent bête de ne pas avoir réalisé ça plus tôt.

_\- Ah, oui. J’imagine que c’est assez logique._

_\- On pourrait construire un silo à missiles qu’en définitive, tout le monde s’en foutrait !_

L’hispanique entre sans hésitation jusqu’à rejoindre la porte d’un ascenseur, il pousse le bouton d’appel. Les deux hommes montent sans un mot. Ivinox est presque déçu par la banalité de l’endroit. C’est une couverture très semblable à celle de la Loge de Phoenix. Marcus touche le seul commutateur disponible. La porte se referme, entraînant avec elle le mécanisme d’ouverture de la cloison. Il ne faut qu’un instant de voyage pour que l’accès se rouvre sur une grande salle vide.

_\- Venez, nous ne sommes plus très loin du monte-charge._

L’endroit est lugubre. Un tintement sourd s’échappe des tuyaux qui recouvrent les murs. Une lueur rouge éclaire les lieux par intermittence. Le sol semble habillé de dalles métalliques. On peut entendre résonner un bourdonnement. Au fond de la pièce attend un panneau de commande, Marcus s’en approche et manipule quelques interrupteurs. Une sirène se met en route, tandis que des lampes stroboscopiques dispersent un éclat orangé. Quelques grilles surgissent du sol, encerclant les deux hommes. La plateforme se disloque avant de déchoir lentement dans un grincement.

_\- La descente ne durera pas longtemps._

Le monte-charge chute en prenant son temps. Ils arrivent à destination au bout de quelques minutes. Les rambardes s’enfoncent, libérant le passage. Une porte en acier bloque la seule autre issue. Marcus s’approche de l’accès, d’où s’échappe une voix robotique :

_\- Précisez la raison de votre visite._

_\- Je suis accompagné du Maître Ivinox, sur demande de son Altesse !_ Sa voix est inutilement joyeuse. On le croirait sous l’emprise d’une substance euphorisante.

 _\- Un instant._ Il s’écoule cinq, peut-être même dix secondes, avant qu’une réponse vienne :

_\- Sa Majesté vous attend dans son bureau._

La porte s’ouvre bruyamment en libérant une lumière éblouissante. À l’intérieur, un soleil éclatant domine un magnifique ciel bleu. L’endroit est si vaste qu’on peut y voir des forêts, des champs, des collines et même d’immenses montagnes. Le passage se referme dans un couinement désagréable. Seule une trace au sol indique la sortie, désormais. Un chemin de terre signale la direction à suivre. Il traverse des jardins à la française au centre desquels est construit un château de style Renaissance.

_\- Maître Ivinox ! Nous vous attendions !_

Deux officiers surgissent d’une allée. Ils lui prennent son manteau, puis son téléphone. Le Maître ne résiste pas.

_\- Très bien ! Vous pouvez y aller !_

En marchant vers la demeure, il distingue un point sombre à l’horizon. Quelques ouvriers s’affairent autour d’un panneau mobile, sur lequel s’affiche une image intermittente. Ce paysage n’est rien de plus qu’une illusion créée par des écrans. Une technologie très commune dans les colonies de Mars. Elle aide à lutter contre la sensation de confinement. Ils arrivent devant le porche. La porte en bois précieux s’ouvre sur un majordome impeccablement coiffé.

 _\- Messieurs ! Prenez la peine d’entrer ! Sa Majesté vous attend dans son bureau, au second._ Il retire la veste de Marcus.

Les deux hommes grimpent les escaliers. Chaque marche provient d’un bois différent. Ivinox remarque des toiles inédites de Rembrandt et de Girodet-Trioson sur les murs. Elles représentent des Élohim. Le couloir de l’étage est plutôt long. Ses cloisons sont couvertes de tapisseries onéreuses. Le corridor se termine par une porte en chêne. Elle s’ouvre un instant, une petite fille blonde chétive la traverse.

_\- Messieurs, sa Majesté va vous recevoir dans un instant._

Elle arbore une énorme paire de lunettes sur le nez. Son regard est évasif. Elle salue, avant de s’éclipser au travers d’un passage dissimulé derrière une horloge.

Ils ne peuvent que patienter en silence. Ivinox entreprend de se dégourdir les jambes. Il est fasciné par les différentes statues. Une en particulier attire son regard. C’est un Éloah au corps puissant avec un parchemin sous son bras droit et un lourd marteau dans sa main gauche. Un visage juvénile, rude, imberbe. Le regard pointé glorieusement vers l’horizon. Une légende en allemand est gravée sur le socle : « Représentation de son Altesse Thor, par Gil de Siloé. » Il essaye d’y poser un doigt, mais Marcus lui fait signe de s’écarter.

_\- Je ne ferais pas ça, si j’étais vous. Il vaut mieux ne pas la toucher. Elle est fragile._

La porte s’ouvre toute seule, laissant s’échapper une voix androgyne à la force écrasante :

_\- Entrez !_

La pièce est spacieuse. Un bureau en chêne laqué est installé au centre. Au-dessus, trois écrans sont reliés à une petite boîte grise. À l’arrière, un fauteuil inoccupé en cuir d’excellente facture. Ce meuble doit avoir la valeur d’une petite voiture. Un homme de deux mètres se tient debout.

Il se retourne. Son nez lui donne l’aspect d’un faucon. Ses cheveux luisent comme les plumes du corbeau. Ils descendent jusqu’à ses cuisses. Son visage est soigneusement maquillé de blanc. Le contour de ses yeux est foncé par une encre sombre qui souligne son regard acéré. Ses iris sont cerclés d’un trait phosphorescent bleu foncé. Sa bouche est rougie par une encre claire. Une incontestable majesté, pour un authentique pharaon.

Cependant sa tenue n’a rien à voir. Il porte un costume victorien sombre taillé sur mesure. La chaîne d’une montre à gousset tombe d’une poche sur sa poitrine. Il tient une baguette en bois de chef d’orchestre dans sa main droite. Horus s’avance doucement vers le bureau, s’asseyant avec élégance sur son siège.

_\- Prenez place, Maître._

Sa voix est aussi mélodieuse que pénétrante. Ivinox s’installe sur un fauteuil.

 _\- Vous pouvez nous laisser._ Déclare-t-il en direction de Marcus, qui s’éclipse en refermant la porte.

Il ne s’est pas retrouvé en présence de cet homme depuis sa nomination en tant que Maître de l’Ordre. Ivinox n’avait pas eu la chance de lui parler à l’époque. C’est donc la première fois que l’opportunité de discuter avec un Illuminati se présente.

 _\- Votre Altesse._ Commence-t-il avec courtoisie.

_\- J’ai eu l’opportunité de suivre attentivement votre carrière, depuis la cérémonie. Je dois avouer qu’elle est impressionnante ! Sachez qu’aucun Éloah sous mon commandement n’a cumulé autant de succès que vous._

_\- Je ne fais que mon devoir, votre Majesté._

Il se sent mal à l’aise. Les compliments ne sont pas en cause, mais plutôt ces yeux fluorescents qui le fixent avec une hostilité évidente.

_\- Vous avez aidé à l’élimination des renégats parmi les plus dangereux et des Liches les plus immondes. Voilà pourquoi je vous accorde ma confiance !_

_\- Vous me faite honneur._ Le Maître s’incline, indisposé par le regard incandescent de son seigneur. La présence d’Horus est telle qu’il fait trembler les objets dans la pièce rien qu’en parlant.

_\- J’ai donc pensé que vous pourriez aisément résoudre un de mes problèmes._

Quelqu’un vient frapper à la porte. C’est la petite blonde. Elle s’approche avec le téléphone d’Ivinox en main et le dépose sur le bureau d’Horus avant de s’éclipser sans un mot. Sur l’écran apparaît le message envoyé par le Grand Maître, avec ses instructions pour l’intervention. Ivinox se met à blanchir tandis que son seigneur repousse l’appareil du bout des doigts. L’écran s’éteint.

_\- Votre Grand Maître a été mère, il y a longtemps. Elle a donné naissance à une fille. Vous le saviez ?_

_\- Oui, Majesté._ Ivinox s’attend à une catastrophe imminente.

_\- Cette perte a été un traumatisme pour elle. Une peine que je peux tout à fait comprendre moi-même. Il y a plusieurs jours, quelqu’un a retrouvé la Liche responsable de son malheur. Votre supérieure est donc venue dans ce bureau. Elle m’a suppliée d’autoriser une intervention. J’ai naturellement refusé, non pas par caprice mais en conséquence du risque qu’implique une telle opération pour sa Loge, très affaiblie par l’incident récent. Je lui ai donné l’ordre de ne pas agir. Malgré cela, elle a choisi de passer outre mes directives et d’utiliser les ressources de l’Ordre pour servir son propre intérêt !_

Voilà qui confirme son inquiétude. Le Grand Maître prépare bel et bien quelque chose de prohibé ! Cependant, il n’aurait jamais imaginé que ce serait si grave. La désobéissance aux directives d’un seigneur Illuminati est punissable de mort !

 _\- Qu’attendez-vous de moi ?_ Demande-t-il sur un ton presque insolent, l’anxiété le rattrape.

_\- Vous allez organiser l’opération comme elle le souhaite. Menez-la avec le brio qui vous caractérise si bien ! Lorsque ce sera fait, exécutez-la._

_\- Vous savez que ce n’est pas une chose qu’on peut improviser... elle a de l’expérience et peut contrecarrer la plupart des rituels connus. Son endurance est mondialement célèbre._

Horus se lève gracieusement et attrape une boîte en bois laqué, qu’il dispose délicatement sur le bureau.

_\- C’est pourquoi je vous confie un outil adapté._

Ivinox découvre une longue dague en cristal grossièrement taillée. La lame ressemble à un silex vaguement affûté. Il la prend par le pommeau. Elle se couvre d’une fine émanation dorée. Le regard du Maître scintille d’excitation, comme si le sens de la vie venait de lui être révélé.

_\- C’est une dague en Ar’eloah que j’entretiens depuis mon enfance. Poignardez-la une seule fois, dans n’importe quelle partie du corps. La mort sera instantanée. Dès que vous en aurez terminé, revenez et nous discuterons des implications de votre nouvelle charge, Grand Maître Ivinox._


	12. Chapter 12

Alexander est assis sur son lit, comme chaque matin. Jusque-là il n’a pas encore trouvé le courage de quitter sa cellule, effrayé par ce qui l’attend derrière la porte. Il s’essaye à l’entraînement proposé par Samantha, sans succès. Rien ne se passe, son aura ne réagit pas. Il aurait aimé être le genre de gars qui réussit tout et dont on ne cesse de vanter le talent, en secret. Seulement, ce n’est pas le cas.

Il se sent plutôt comme un enfant qu’on oblige à courir devant toute sa classe, qui se visualise gagnant un marathon sous les applaudissements pour oublier à quel point il déteste être regardé. Son téléphone sonne :

_\- Oui ?_

_\- Ligne Bleue._ Souffle froidement la jeune voix féminine au bout du fil. Elle fait une courte pause, comme pour marquer l’importance de ces deux mots, puis continue :

_\- Disciple Alexander, l’initié Eiram demande à vous joindre._

_\- Heu... d’accord._ Ce nom semble familier. Seulement, ça ne lui revient pas, où l’a-t-il entendu ? Une coupure s’ensuit, suivie d’une courte sonnerie:

 _\- Monsieur !_ Il reconnaît la voix de Clément. _Je suis navré, je ne pourrais pas venir vous assister aujourd’hui ! Si vous avez faim, surtout n’hésitez pas à aller au réfectoire de la Loge._

 _\- Qu’est ce qui se passe ?_ Demande-t-il immédiatement.

_\- Une importante mission ! Je suis sincèrement désolé de me dérober ainsi... l’appel du devoir !_

_\- Ce n’est rien._ Assure-t-il, malgré que se retrouver seul avec les autres membres de la Loge l’effraye terriblement.

 _\- Je vous souhaite une agréable journée !_ Clément raccroche sans s’éterniser. Il laisse Alexander avec un sentiment désagréable, difficile à définir. On l’abandonne à son sort.

Le jeune homme continue l’entraînement sans plus de réussite. Il ne cherche pas réellement à obtenir un résultat, juste à étouffer ses angoisses. En désespoir de cause, il renonce, s’allongeant sur son lit. Une bonne heure s’écoule avant que la volonté d’agir ne lui revienne.

L’adolescent pousse la porte et s’élance dans le couloir. Les quelques personnes qu’il croise sur son chemin ne remarquent pas son aura, pourtant bien visible. Le réfectoire est immense. Les murs sont couverts de fresques extraordinaires. Chaque table est en bois précieux. Une pléthore de serviteurs prennent respectueusement les commandes.

Tout ce sur quoi on peut poser le regard semble sortir d’un musée. La tenue du personnel donne cette impression tenace de visiter Versailles au temps du Roi Soleil. Le jeune homme s’avance prudemment. Le sol de marbre est couvert d’une peinture qu’il craint d’abîmer en marchant. Un domestique maniéré s’approche :

 _\- Puis-je vous aider ?_ Questionne-t-il dédaigneusement. On jurerait un serveur de restaurant chic négociant discrètement le départ d’un sans-abri. Il remarque l’aura violacée, puis l’uniforme de Disciple que porte Alexander sur le dos :

 _\- Avez-vous réservé une table ?_ Sa voix s’est métamorphosée en une intonation doucereuse.

_\- Non._

_\- Celle de Dame Katarina est ouverte aux jeunes Disciples mais, si vous voulez, je peux toujours essayer de convaincre quelqu’un d’autre... en échange d’une petite compensation._  
  
Le jeune homme embrasse la salle du regard. Il n’y a pas une table de pleine. Il suffit de prendre place n’importe où. Néanmoins, après une courte hésitation, il comprend subitement le sens des étiquettes collées sur les sièges. Ce sont des réservations. Clément n’a pas parlé de ça. Le serviteur attend, surpris de ne pas avoir obtenu la réaction attendue :

 _\- Cela vous convient-il ?_ Insiste-t-il, dans l’espoir de provoquer un résultat par son obstination. Alexander le regarde bêtement, puis répond :

 _\- Oui, ça ira._ Le valet le dévisage.

 _\- Vous... vous êtes vraiment sûr ? C’est la table de Dame Katarina, tout de même ! Elle est maudite !_ Il semble très fier de prononcer ces quelques mots, puis chuchote :

_\- Je peux m’arranger pour vous en trouver une autre, si vous voulez, pour..._

_\- Non, ça ira très bien !_ Interrompt Alexander, agacé par son insistance.

Le serviteur lui indique une petite table solitaire. Il recule ensuite, tout à la fois déçu et énervé. Katarina est assise, toujours en compagnie du jeune japonais de la dernière fois, qui la suit probablement comme son ombre depuis le banquet. Un autre garçon s’est installé à ses côtés. Il a une aura jaune et un visage anxieux. Il ne cesse de regarder les gens avec appréhension.

Alexander s’avance et, lorsqu’il est assez près, demande poliment :

 _\- Est-ce qu’il reste de la place ?_ La jeune fille lève les yeux et le fixe, stupéfaite.

 _\- Oui... oui, évidemment !_ Répond-elle en repoussant une chaise avec ses jambes. Il s’assied.

 _\- Alors, on se mêle au petit peuple ?_ Ajoute-t-elle, en souriant.

_\- Heu..._

_\- Ivinox ne s’occupe pas autant de moi. Je suis un peu jalouse !_ Son sourire est plus mesquin que charmant.

 _\- Si j’avais le choix, il ne serait pas mon Maître. J’aurais préféré Samantha._ Katarina le regarde longuement.

_\- Et moi donc ! Ivinox n’est pas quelqu’un de très attaché à ses Disciples._

Elle lui sert un verre d’eau puis jette un regard hostile vers un domestique, qui s’approche d’un pas lourd.

 _\- Puis-je... faire quelque chose... pour vous ?_ Il s’exprime avec une sorte de terreur dans la voix.

 _\- J’ai le sentiment que je vais maudire votre famille sur cent générations, si je n’ai pas rapidement de la nourriture sur cette table, pour moi et mes camarades !_ Alexander voit les cheveux du serviteur se dresser sur sa tête, malgré son visage impassible.

 _\- Oui ! Je m’en occupe tout de suite ! Immédiatement !_ Il court si vite que le marbre s’enflammerait presque sous ses chaussures. Lorsqu’il est assez loin, Alexander reprend :

_\- Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils ont tous si peur ?_

_\- C’est à cause d’une rumeur débile. Je n’ai pas vraiment eu de chance, la plupart de mes missions se sont terminées en catastrophes. Les Disciples ont pensé que je portais la poisse et, comme ils ne connaissent rien de cette importante qualité qu’est la discrétion, ils font croire aux initiés que je suis maudite. Comme si j’avais besoin de ça !_

_\- Quel genre de catastrophes ?_ Son visage s’assombrit, elle détourne les yeux :

_\- Beaucoup de morts._

_\- C’est pour ça qu’Ivinox t’en veut ?_

Katarina ne répond pas. Le serviteur revient, accompagné de deux collègues. Ils déposent précipitamment leurs plats sur la table avant de s’éloigner aussi rapidement que possible.  
  
_\- Comme tu peux le voir, la peur a aussi son utilité._ Le garçon au visage inquiet se sert sans attendre, accompagné du jeune japonais.

_\- Alexander, c’est ça ?_

_\- Alexander Alin Stephany._

_\- Ouah ! En voilà un nom vachement compliqué ! Quoique... il me rappelle quelque chose. Ce n’était pas le héro d’un bouquin pour enfant ? Une sorte d’aventurier, non ? Moi, c’est juste Katarina. En général, les Élohim qui prennent un pseudonyme essayent de faire simple._

_\- En général ?_ Répond-il, désormais fermement décidé à ne plus jamais utiliser ce patronyme stupide à l’avenir. Il se contentera très bien d’un modeste « Alexander ». Pourquoi cette idée débile lui est passée par la tête ?

_\- Ivinox, Niels, Ramirez, Mourad, etc. En fait, Samantha est la seule que je connaisse qui se soit choisie un nom à rallonge... tu as voulu lui rendre hommage, c’est ça ?_

_\- C’est un souvenir de mon petit frère._ Elle se contente de lui adresser un sourire moqueur. Il semble dire quelque chose comme : « Oui, évidemment... » sur un ton sarcastique.

 _\- Lui c’est Alexis, ou Dimitri, je ne sais plus..._ Elle désigne du menton le garçon à l’aura jaune, qui se goinfre comme s’il n’avait pas mangé depuis des années.

 _\- Quant à notre ami asiatique, il s’appelle Kiyoto._ Le jeune japonais lève la tête à l’évocation de son nom, sourit un instant, puis reprend son repas.

Après s’être copieusement servis, ils déjeunent silencieusement. C’est un excellent repas. Voilà bien une part de sa nouvelle vie qu’il n’aura aucun mal à accepter. Quel luxe de pouvoir enfin profiter d’aussi bonnes choses ! 

_\- Ivinox ne t’a rien enseigné d’utile, pas vrai ?_ Il relève la tête :

_\- Heu... non, en effet._

_\- C’est bien ce qui me semblait. Tu vas devoir te débrouiller seul, avec lui. Tu sais où sont les archives ?_

_\- Oui. J’y suis allé._

_\- Alors, tu ne dois pas hésiter à y retourner autant que possible ! Il y a quelques bons ouvrages, en français et en anglais ! Tu fais l’exercice que Samantha t’a montré ?_ La voix de Katarina est devenue étrangement maternelle.

_\- Oui mais ça n’a pas l’air efficace._

_\- Pourtant, ça l’est ! L’Illumination donne accès à un tout nouveau monde. Contrôler son aura, c’est comme apprendre à marcher. Au début, on rampe, ensuite on se déplace à quatre pattes et, finalement, on se lève !_

_\- Mais à quoi ça peut servir de faire onduler son aura comme ça ?_

_\- C’est pour t’apprendre à lui donner une forme ! Les pouvoirs de l’Éloah sont très liés à la configuration ou à la texture de l’aura. Tu dois savoir la contrôler._

Elle fait apparaître la sienne au bout de son index. Son halo est d’un orange criard. La petite fumée phosphorescente boucle, change de forme, se déplace d’un doigt vers l’autre.

_\- On ne dirait pas à première vue, parce que c’est quelque chose qui semble sans intérêt, mais pouvoir faire ça te changera la vie !_

Un grésillement désagréable remplit la salle :

_\- Salutation à tous. Une opération militaire sous la direction du Grand Maître, du Maître Ivinox et de l’initié Eiram est prévue pour la fin de la semaine. Nous cherchons des volontaires, Disciples ou Compagnons. Cette opération est considérée facile, et implique la traque d’une Liche. Le volontariat sera récompensé par l’octroi de privilèges. Nous demandons que tous les candidats s’inscrivent sur le grand registre de la Loge, d’ici à demain soir au plus tard !_

La voix se tait, mettant fin au grésillement.

 _\- Sans risque, mon cul !_ Lance Katarina. _La dernière Liche a détruit la Loge entière et exterminé tous les initiés ! Si c’était vraiment sans risque, ils ne demanderaient pas de volontaires ! Ils sélectionneraient une équipe pour s’en occuper !_

Quelqu’un applaudit des deux mains. Alexander se retourne pour regarder. C’est un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns, avec des lunettes à monture noire sur le nez. Il porte un uniforme de Compagnon sur le dos. Une paire d’initiés l’escortent comme s’il s’agissait d’un ministre.

_\- Katarina a dit quelque chose de sensé !_

_\- Oliver... c’est à croire que je te plais. Tu n’arrêtes pas de me suivre..._ Se gausse-t-elle avec un ton caustique.

_\- Que veux-tu, j’aime le danger ! Cela dit, à en croire les rumeurs qui circulent, tu es devenue une véritable amie pour ceux qui ont des pulsions suicidaires ! Ne te porte pas volontaire. Pour le bien de tous._

_\- Tu as peur ? Alors fuis, petit garçon ! Tu ne voudrais pas qu’une vilaine sorcière te maudisse ?_ Il éclate de rire :

_\- Tu ne peux pas essayer d’être sérieuse, au moins pendant cinq minutes ? Je te dis ça en toute amitié !_

Elle pouffe, puis lève ses épaules avec morgue. Il lui lance en réponse un regard à la fois compatissant et inquiet.

 _\- Surtout, ne te porte pas volontaire ! Nous avons besoin de gens pour cette mission. S’ils voient ton nom sur le registre, ils vont se désister !_ Elle le dévisage, puis le snobe royalement en reprenant son repas :

_\- Nom de Dieu, Katarina ! Il faut que tu arrêtes de jouer à ce jeu stupide ! Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Que tu vas racheter toutes tes fautes et être promue si tu te lances dans chaque mission qui se présente ?_

_\- C’est Niels qui t’a demandé de me faire chier comme ça, non ? Tu te prends pour mon chaperon ? Je ne suis pas une petite fille. Je n’ai pas besoin de tes conseils ! Casse-toi !_  
  
Katarina renâcle si bruyamment que quelques personnes se retournent avec dégoût, puis crache aux pieds d’Oliver. Elle n’a manqué ses chaussures que de quelques millimètres. Le regard du Compagnon durcit. Il voit rouge. Ses acolytes l’arrêtent dans son élan :

 _\- Monsieur ! C’est de la provocation ! Vous ne devez pas tomber dans le piège !_ Il les repousse, mais reste immobile.

 _\- Je te préviens, Kat, surtout ne mets pas ton nom sur cette foutue liste !_ Il s’éloigne, la maudissant tout en fonçant vers la sortie.

 _\- Qu’est-ce que vous regardez ? Retournez à vos assiettes !_ S’exclame-t-elle, cinglante, en direction de tous ceux qui l’observent discrètement. La jeune fille se remet à manger, en colère au point de frapper le fond du plat avec ses couverts.

_\- Alexander, tu dois te porter volontaire !_

_\- Pourquoi moi ?_ Répond l’intéressé en s’étouffant avec son verre d’eau.

_\- C’est simple. Si tu ne te portes pas volontaire maintenant, on finira par croire que tu es un gros trouillard. Là tu vas profiter de l’assistance du Grand Maître, d’Ivinox et de nombreux autres supérieurs de ta Loge ! Qui peut savoir dans quelles conditions se dérouleront les tâches qu’on te forcera à exécuter dans le futur ? Porte-toi volontaire ! Tu n’auras rien à faire de dangereux. Les Disciples sont toujours déployés en réserve, juste au cas où. C’est une occasion rêvée pour marquer des points !_

_\- Je ne sais pas..._ Avoue-t-il.

_\- C’est très important. Tu dois me faire confiance ! Ce soir tu iras écrire ton nom sur le registre._

Il voudrait bien lui répondre qu’il n’est pas à sa botte, qu’il ne lui doit rien ou quelque chose du genre. Toutefois, le jeune homme réalise qu’elle a très probablement raison. S’il ne profite pas de cette occasion pour servir à quelque chose, on lui fera payer un jour. Pour ces trucs-là, ce n’est pas différent de sa vie d’avant. Si on ne veut pas d’emmerde, il vaut mieux se montrer utile à quelqu’un. Sinon, qui aurait intérêt à vous protéger ? Son angoisse lui hurle de ne pas bouger, d’attendre, de ne rien faire. Alexander passe le reste de la journée à réfléchir et, peu après le repas du soir, il marque son nom sur le registre.


	13. Chapter 13

Alexander, réveillé depuis peu, n’arrive pas à se rendormir. Le jour du départ en mission est enfin arrivé. Katarina n’a pas cessé de répéter que ce ne serait qu’une simple formalité. Pourtant, le jeune homme a toujours le sentiment tenace qu’elle minimise les choses pour ne pas le mettre mal à l’aise.

Il essaye de passer le temps en refaisant encore et toujours l’exercice de Samantha. C’est devenu une sorte de rite rassurant qui l’aide à s’endormir. Aujourd’hui il a besoin de ce genre de réconfort, plus que jamais. Chaque seconde le rapproche un peu plus d’un risque inconnu et terrifiant. Il aurait été simple pour Ivinox d’entrer dans sa chambre pour lui dire d’y renoncer. Ce serait une si bonne excuse.

Le réveil de son téléphone sonne dans un grondement à faire trembler les murs. Le moment est venu. Un frémissement l’envahit. En se levant, il prend une longue douche tiède avant d’enfiler son uniforme impeccablement nettoyé. Après un instant d’hésitation, il pousse la porte et sort en ignorant les palpitations dans sa poitrine.

La lumière froide des veilleuses rend le couloir lugubre à cette heure matinale. Une atmosphère oppressante que le silence ne fait qu’alourdir. Il avance lentement en refermant délicatement la porte derrière lui.

 _\- Peut-être que je me suis trompé de jour._ Pense-t-il avec espoir.

Il parcourt la Loge et entre dans le réfectoire. Une légère lueur émane de l’envers des quelques paravents, tout au fond. Il avance prudemment dans la grande salle. Une main sur son épaule le fait sursauter. Katarina le regarde gaiement.

 _\- Tu m’as fait peur !_ Souffle-t-il.

_\- Je suis derrière toi depuis que tu es sorti de ta chambre. Tu craignais d’arriver trop tôt, c’est ça ?_

Son sourire se transforme en un rire moqueur. Il l’observe un instant sans rien dire. Sa présence prouve définitivement que non seulement il ne s’est pas trompé de jour mais qu’il n’y a désormais plus aucun moyen pour lui d’échapper à son sort. Pourquoi a-t-il soudainement autant envie d’y aller, maintenant qu’elle est avec lui ? Ses lèvres sont tout à fait charmantes.

_\- Quoi qu’il en soit, nous ne sommes pas aussi en avance que tu le penses. Allez ! Bouge tes fesses, mec !_

Elle lui donne un léger coup de pied qui effleure son fessier. Un moyen efficace pour forcer Alexander à se faufiler entre les panneaux. Quelques dizaines de personnes sont assises. Ils ont tous un visage incroyablement jeune, au point qu’on jurerait être dans une salle de cours de lycée. Une majorité de filles, que des Élohim. Tout le monde est attentif au briefing. Alexander s’installe sur le premier siège disponible, à côté de Kiyoto. Lui aussi s’est inscrit à cause de Katarina. Le jeune garçon sur l’estrade jette un regard accusateur dans sa direction, puis continue :

_\- Je résume une dernière fois, afin que tout soit bien assimilé par nos retardataires. Dès que votre équipe est prête, vous montez dans l’hélicoptère qu’on vous a assigné. Surtout ne quittez pas votre unité jusqu’à l’accomplissement de la mission._

Il n’est pas physiquement plus âgé que l’assistance, mais parle avec une assurance exceptionnelle.

 _\- Lui, c’est le Maître Niels._ Chuchote la jeune femme.

Alexander a entendu des rumeurs à son sujet. Il est membre de la Loge de New York depuis très longtemps. On dirait pourtant un gamin qui vient à peine d’entrer au collège. Sauf ses yeux. Il y a quelque chose de dérangeant dans son regard. Clément se tient debout dans une tenue d’intervention, un peu à l’écart. Il porte un fusil d’assaut en bandoulière contre sa poitrine. Son gilet tactique est précisément ajusté. Ivinox consulte un dossier, confortablement assis devant une table avec une tasse de thé à la main.

_\- Le Grand Maître, le Maître Ivinox, le Maître Ader, le Maître Silvio, l’initié Clément et moi-même sommes à la tête des différentes équipes. C’est une mission d’élimination standard. Toutefois, la dernière intervention à l’encontre d’une Liche ayant conduit à la mort de l’ensemble des agents impliqués, il a été décidé cette fois-ci que l’opération s’effectuerait avec des effectifs renforcés. Le Maître Silvio et le Maître Ader prendront le commandement des équipes de Compagnons. Ils devront rabattre notre cible sur le Grand Maître ou, à défaut, sur le Maître Ivinox. Mon détachement et celui de l’initié Eiram ont pour mission d’empêcher la Liche de quitter le secteur et, le cas échéant, de la renvoyer sur le terrain balisé._

Les noms apparaissent sur le tableau électronique. La totalité des Disciples sont dans l’équipe de Clément et du Maître Niels. Pour Alexander, la mission consistera donc à rester gentiment assis et à appeler de l’aide si jamais l’ennemi tente de fuir en passant exactement par sa position. Il aimerait demander ce qu’est une Liche. Cette question le tourmente. Elle est importante, il le sait. Ils vont le prendre pour un crétin. Tout le monde va se retourner. Pourquoi n’est-il pas allé aux archives ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir lu le manuel de l’Ordre, au moins ? Il n’a pas osé. Maintenant c’est trop tard. Il se sent tellement idiot.

Katarina n’est pas très intéressée par ces explications. La jeune fille manque même de s’endormir sur sa chaise. Oliver approche discrètement, passant d’un siège à l’autre. Dès qu’il est assez près, il s’installe à côté d’elle :

_\- Tu ne pouvais pas t’en empêcher, hein ? Il fallait que tu viennes, c’était plus fort que toi ! Tu as idée du nombre de Disciples qui t’ont vu arriver ? Ils sont tous blancs comme un linge !_

_\- Et alors ?_

_\- Tu ne t’es pas dit, par hasard, que tu déclencherais un malaise en t’inscrivant ?_

_\- Oh ! Je suis profondément navrée de te faire peur à ce point, mon petit Oliver._ Le jeune homme se met à rougir. Il y a quelque chose dans leur relation qu’Alexander n’arrive pas à définir. Ils sont plus familiers que des rivaux ou des ennemis. La voix juvénile du Maître Niels traverse la pièce comme un couteau :

 _\- Vous avez quelque chose à ajouter, Compagnon Oliver ? Peut-être que vous, Disciple Katarina, avez une opinion à donner sur cette opération ?_ Toutes les têtes se tournent dans leur direction. Après un instant de silence gênant, ils répondent à l’unisson :

 _\- Non monsieur, tout est clair et très bien expliqué !_ Niels fusille le couple du regard.

_\- Magnifique ! Si vous continuez à bavarder de cette façon ou, pire, si vous me répondez une nouvelle fois sur ce ton, je jure que la semaine qui vient ressemblera à un remake de ce vieux film, « Destination Finale ». Alors fermez-la ! Sur ce, je vais laisser Clément prendre la main. Il va nous faire l’exposé précis des tactiques à employer durant la mission._

Oliver se lève et s’en va, réapparaissant à l’autre bout de l’assemblée auprès de ses partenaires quotidiens. La suite du briefing est particulièrement ennuyeuse. On y parle « positionnement », « mobilité », « zone de contrôle ». Le tableau se recouvre de cartes, de points, de flèches et de carrés en mouvement.

_\- Là, vous voyez la périphérie de notre zone de danger, les Disciples devront faire leur maximum pour garder la Liche à l’intérieur, sans pour autant y entrer. Nous nous déplaçons dans le Maine. La population locale est déjà en pleine évacuation. Pour cette opération, comme l’expliquera un peu plus tard Ivinox, nous profitons d’un soutien militaire. L’armée américaine nous fournit destroyers, porte-avions, bombardiers, etc. Nous aurons aussi l’assistance d’un bataillon de Marines et d’une unité spécialisée de l’armée de l’Air. Leurs missions sont organisées pour nous permettre d’accomplir la nôtre sans interférences. Cependant, la plupart des institutions civiles et militaires collaborent pour lutter contre une menace terroriste imaginaire, créé pour l’occasion, avec un faux risque d’attentat à l’arme chimique. Surtout ne prenez pas contact avec eux ! Ils risquent de vous considérer comme hostiles par défaut._

Alexander se demande à quoi peut bien ressembler une mise en scène de cette envergure. Les autorités sont-elles au courant de ce qui se passe ou est-ce qu’il y a aussi des gens pour jouer le rôle des terroristes ? Peut-être même qu’ils ont engagé de vrais terroristes en leur donnant du faux gaz toxique. Qui sait ? Dans tous les cas, c’est assez fascinant à imaginer. Au moins, l’avantage, c’est que cette excuse justifie un déploiement de force dans le secteur. Après tout, personne ne sera surpris de voir décoller une dizaine d’hélicoptères de combat depuis un aéroport de New York. Quoique, les gens sont-ils encore surpris par quelque chose aujourd’hui ?

_\- Une fois dans la zone d’intervention, n’en sortez pas jusqu’à la fin de l’engagement. Je pense en particulier aux plus jeunes Disciples. Ceux qui n’ont pas encore appris à dominer leur aura. Quelqu’un viendra vous récupérer en fin de mission._

L’adolescent se demande tout à coup pourquoi Clément, qui s’est présenté à lui comme un simple assistant, se retrouve à mener le briefing d’une mission d’envergure. Lorsqu’il éteint le tableau et laisse la main à Ivinox, Alexander a le petit espoir d’obtenir au moins quelques réponses.

_\- Tout d’abord, je remercie ceux qui se sont portés volontaires. En sachant que la dernière mission s’est soldée par la mort de la quasi-totalité du groupe d’intervention, je craignais que vous ne soyez pas très enthousiastes. Pour les plus jeunes d’entre vous, ceux qui ne maîtrisent encore aucun rituel, je vais vous rassurer : ce travail est sans danger. Nous sommes largement plus nombreux que nécessaire. Vous n’êtes là que pour faire croire à notre adversaire que la menace est plus grande qu’elle ne l’est vraiment. Mais c’est tout de même une décision suffisamment courageuse pour mériter des éloges, et quelques privilèges._

Il tourne son regard vers Alexander. Pour la première fois, on peut deviner de la satisfaction dans ses yeux. Le jeune homme se sent grandir prodigieusement. Il a enfin le sentiment d’avoir fait le bon choix. Les autres Disciples prennent des notes sur leurs carnets. Il regrette de ne pas en avoir apporté un avec lui.

_\- J’imagine que vous avez tous eu l’occasion de descendre aux archives. Je ne reviendrais donc pas sur ce qu’est une Liche. Même lorsqu’elles sont seules, ces créatures restent mortellement dangereuses. Surtout ne cherchez pas l’affrontement si vous êtes isolés !_

Quelqu’un lève la main :

_\- Maître, est-ce qu’elle est enregistrée dans le Calendrier Noir ?_

_\- Non, malheureusement notre cible n’a été observée qu’une seule fois. À l’époque, l’Ordre ne tenait pas encore un registre détaillé. Les Liches ont toujours été plus rares que les Élohim, après tout. Jusqu’à récemment, aucune n’a posé vraiment de problèmes. Peu d’entre vous le savent, mais New York a la réputation d’avoir organisé une grande majorité des opérations d’élimination. Une expertise qui fait la fierté des new-yorkais !_

Il pointe ses yeux vers Katarina et se retient d’ajouter : « _cela dit, notre Loge est surtout célèbre pour avoir été détruite par l’une d’entre elles._ » Un silence gênant s’abat. Les vétérans ont compris. Il se tourne simplement vers le Grand Maître, dont le ravissant visage s’est vidé de tout optimisme. Elle ne remarque pas le regain d’attention que lui porte l’assistance. Lorsqu’elle réalise enfin, la jeune fille se lève d’un coup et s’avance vers l’auditoire :

_\- Nous devons agir vite. La cible approche d’une zone urbaine. Elle pourrait faire des dégâts cataclysmiques dans les prochains jours. J’espère que vous avez tous eu la présence d’esprit d’aller chercher quelques informations sur ce qu’est une Liche. Pour les autres, sachez juste qu’il s’agit d’un adversaire dangereux. Une créature sans conscience, incapable de compréhension. Toute négociation est inutile._

_\- En effet, interrompt Ivinox, au cas où elle se rapprocherait de vous, surtout n’engagez pas le combat en solitaire. Appelez du renfort puis éloignez-vous ! Les Disciples ont l’ordre de rester en dehors de la zone. Stationnez bien à portée de vue de vos collègues._

_\- Merci, Maître, pour ces importantes... précisions._ Reprend-elle sur un ton mécontent. Sur ce, que tout le monde prépare son équipement ! Le train part dans 25 minutes !

Les Disciples et Compagnons se lèvent en saluant leurs supérieurs d’une main gauche posée bien à plat contre la poitrine. L’assemblée se disperse, ne laissant que quelques retardataires en arrière. Katarina est assise. Elle regarde dans le vague. La jeune femme n’a même pas pris la peine de saluer et se contente de sortir un paquet de cigarettes. Alexander a l’impression de voir Samantha tant elle lui ressemble dans son attitude. Kiyoto et Alexis approchent :

 _\- Vous voyez, ce ne sera pas difficile ! La traque des Liches est une activité ordinaire._ Elle marque une courte pause. _Pourtant, une mission foirée ne justifie pas de déployer autant de gens. Il y a probablement quelque chose que le Grand Maître cache et qui justifie d’occuper le terrain. Peut-être pour interdire aux autres Loges de nous assister. Allez savoir._

Alexis prononce quelques mots en russe, son visage est plus dubitatif qu’interrogateur.

_\- Chaque Majestic est construit sur le secret. Il va falloir apprendre à lire entre les lignes ! Nous ne partons pas là-bas pour empêcher la cible de quitter une zone. Quelques missiles font ça très bien, eux aussi. C’est autre chose. Notre dirigeante doit vouloir régler ça personnellement. Sinon, la stratégie n’aurait pas été organisée spécialement pour que les Compagnons rabattent l’ennemi vers sa position. Ce n’est pas une élimination, mais une partie de chasse. Nous allons servir de chiens. C’est bien pratique, vous ne risquez pas grand-chose dans ces conditions. Le pire qui puisse arriver ce sera de vous ennuyer !_

C’est au tour de Kiyoto de s’exprimer en japonais. Le comprendre relève du défi. Il parle vite. Katarina écoute mais se contente de sourire poliment.

_\- Tu ne dis rien, Alexander ?_

_\- Heu..._ Il hésite.

_\- « Heu » Quoi ? Allez, je te vois tourner sur ta chaise depuis tout à l’heure, pose ta foutue question, qu’on en finisse !_

Elle tire sur sa cigarette et laisse s’échapper une fine volute de fumée. Il aurait aimé lui demander quantité de choses qui n’ont rien à voir avec la mission. Il se contient et laisse sortir la première chose qui lui passe par la tête :

_\- Clément et Ivinox se connaissent bien ?_

Elle le regarde avec insistance, ses yeux malicieux et son léger sourire semblent répondre : « voilà une bonne question, finalement ! » Elle n’en fait rien et se contente de fumer en silence.

 _\- Ils sont amis. Clément a été l’assistant de tous les Disciples d’Ivinox, sauf moi._ Il y a dans son intonation comme un ressentiment mêlé de déception.

_\- Pourquoi ça ?_

_\- J’ai... on va dire qu’il aurait préféré que je devienne une..._ Clément siffle bruyamment dans leur direction :

_\- On ne s’attarde pas trop ! Allez préparer vos affaires !_

En se levant, Alexander ressent une pression sur ses épaules, comme si tout le poids qui s’était envolé durant le briefing lui revenait d’un coup. Katarina approche pour poser une main sur sa tête. Elle a compris son malaise d’un coup d’œil.

_\- Surtout, il ne faut pas t’inquiéter. Ce n’est qu’une formalité ! Tu vas voir ! Tu vas t’ennuyer à force de rester assis !_

Ils retournent ensemble dans leurs chambres respectives. Le jeune homme la quitte au bout de cinq minutes avec quelques affaires. Alors qu’il est en chemin vers la station, une petite salle attire son attention. À l’intérieur, le bruit sourd d’une voix. La curiosité lui fait ouvrir la porte. Il distingue dans la pénombre des étagères remplies de produits de nettoyage, ainsi qu’un ancien poste de télévision. Il n’a pas vraiment le temps de s’attarder mais comprend qu’il s’agit d’un journal télévisé : « Crash en Alberta : une survivante découverte. »

Le jeune homme referme. Depuis combien de temps n’a-t-il pas regardé les nouvelles ? Que peut-il bien se passer dans le monde extérieur ? Est-ce que quelque chose a changé depuis son entrée dans l’Ordre ? Sans doute que non. Les Disciples sont entassés les uns à côté des autres dans le train. Alexander est installé en face de Katarina. Il ne regarde qu’elle.


	14. Chapter 14

Le ciel est gris. En altitude, les nuages sont menaçants. Une bourrasque commence à souffler. Quelques gouttelettes de pluie viennent s’écraser sur le tarmac. Les pilotes chargent l’équipement pour la mission dans leurs appareils, tandis que des techniciens examinent les moteurs. Ivinox ouvre la marche pour les Disciples. Il s’arrête tout à coup, pointant son doigt vers un hélicoptère :

 _\- Allez tous rejoindre votre hélico !_ Katarina, par ici, on doit parler.

Elle part dans sa direction. Alexis et Kiyoto l’auraient certainement suivie si le Maître ne leur avait pas jeté un regard inamical. Après un instant d’hésitation, ils se rapprochent d’Alexander. Peut-être qu’ils voient en lui une sorte de substitut. Le jeune homme comprend leurs angoisses. Ils sont dans un pays inconnu, obligés d’obéir à une organisation ouvertement sectaire sous peine de mort. Voilà qui inquiéterait n’importe quelle personne sensée.

Un homme approche en roulant les mécaniques, un sourire sournois sur le visage. Il porte un uniforme de Compagnon :

 _\- Salut les jeunes !_ Dit-t-il avec une attitude de petit délinquant. Ses yeux sont acérés et insistants. Il tend sa main, paume entrouverte, en signe d’invitation à la serrer.  
  
Alexander et Alexis flairent une entourloupe. Ils se lancent mutuellement un regard de perplexité. Kiyoto sourit, puis s’avance pour lui serrer la main. Lorsqu’il est suffisamment près, une vague d’énergie bleuâtre le projette au sol. Les deux Disciples courent à son chevet et l’aident à se relever. Le jeune japonais maudit son assaillant avec colère d’un « _kuso, kisama !_ »

Le Compagnon éclate de rire, s’éloignant dédaigneusement sans un regard derrière lui :

 _\- Tu vois, je te l’avais dit ! Ils ne peuvent même pas se défendre seuls !_ Alexander bondit à sa poursuite et le saisit à l’épaule :

 _\- Pour qui tu te prends ?_ Son adversaire s’arrête, se retourne et retire la main :

 _\- Elle m’a parlé, la gamine ?_ Une fille de son groupe tente vainement de le raisonner :

_\- Allez Troy, reviens !_

Mais alors que le Compagnon s’apprête à lever la paume, où grésille une inquiétante flamme multicolore, Katarina lui empoigne le bras. Il est pris d’un léger mouvement de panique et se dégage de son emprise dans l'instant.

 _\- Tu as un problème, tu veux qu’on en discute ?_ Propose-t-elle, souriante. Son regard est perçant.

 _\- Dame Kataklysme vient voir comment se portent ses enfants ?_ Répond-il, méprisant.

Un cercle de lumière orangé apparaît aux pieds de la jeune fille, se couvrant de formes et de symboles. Un cercle ritualiste. Il est plus primitif que ceux d’Ivinox, mais reste assez impressionnant pour faire reculer de surprise le Compagnon. Le ciel se cisaille d’éclairs lumineux tandis que les mains de Troy se couvrent de flammes. Ils s’apprêtent à en découdre. Le Maître Niels siffle, ce qui suffit à calmer le jeune homme :

_\- Un problème, Troy ?_

_\- Non... rien d’important, Maître !_ Répond-il d’une voix tremblante.

_\- Tant mieux ! Alors, si tu pouvais cesser de te donner en spectacle pour monter dans ton putain d’hélico, peut-être que je reviendrais sur mon envie de t’accoupler avec un alligator !_

Toute la prétention de son attitude disparaît en quelques secondes. Il s’engouffre à l’intérieur d’un appareil, la queue entre les jambes. Le Maître s’approche de Katarina, son physique juvénile n’a jamais été aussi bien mis en valeur qu’à côté d’elle :

 _\- C’est aussi valable pour toi, même si je te le demande plus gentiment._ Elle acquiesce d’un hochement de tête. Alexander la fixe bêtement :

 _\- Si tu continues de me dévisager comme ça, les gens vont finir par penser que tu es amoureux de moi !_ Souffle-t-elle en tirant la langue. La jeune fille s’éloigne ensuite en direction des deux autres. Les hélicoptères démarrent leurs moteurs.

 _\- Que tous les Disciples tournent leurs têtes dans ma direction !_ Niels parle distinctement mais le bruit des rotors en mouvement couvre un peu sa voix :

_\- Montez dans le calme ! Surtout, suivez votre chef de groupe !_

Ils se scindent en plusieurs équipes. La première moitié accompagne le Maître et l’autre, Clément. Les soldats sont déjà à bord. Lorsqu’ils ont fini de monter, l’initié siffle en direction d’un technicien. Il attache sa ceinture tout en faisant signe au pilote de décoller :

_\- Accrochez-vous bien ! On y va !_

Il ne faut qu’un instant pour que la machine se soulève dans les airs. Cet hélicoptère n’a rien à voir avec ceux qu’Alexander utilise habituellement. Il se balance dans toutes les directions comme une baudruche. Les sièges sont aussi coriaces que du bois. Le jeune homme est accroché à sa ceinture. Il se cramponne. La cabine vibre. Elle est pleine comme un bus à l’heure de pointe.

Les soldats se tiennent debout. Ils portent l’écusson du Majestic sur leurs poitrines. Les Disciples sont assis, un air de malaise évident sur le visage. Kiyoto est agrippé à la rambarde comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il manque de tourner de l’œil à chaque frémissement de l’appareil. Katarina lui serre la main, chuchotant à son oreille des paroles rassurantes. Alexander demeure silencieux. Son cœur est au bord des lèvres. Il espère ne pas défaillir. Clément détache sa ceinture et clopine tant bien que mal jusqu’à lui :

 _\- Monsieur, vous allez bien ?_ Il ne répond pas, craignant de vomir en ouvrant la bouche.

\- Ces appareils ne sont pas conçus pour le confort ! Ça va passer tout seul ! Un courant d’air gelé traverse la cloison en le pétrifiant jusqu’aux os. Il pleut abondamment. La foudre zèbre le ciel. Les turbulences sont insupportables.

 _\- 15 minutes de l’objectif ! Je répète : 15 minutes ! Préparez-vous, ce vent ne me permet pas d’atterrir !_ Informe le pilote, à peine audible.

Alexander est médusé. Il va falloir sauter dans cette tempête ? Ils sont complètement fous ! Le jeune homme regarde au travers du hublot. Les autres appareils volent en formation serrée. Une bruyante sonnerie résonne. Clément attrape son récepteur radio.

 _\- Ivinox, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Ah. Je m’occupe de tout jusqu’à votre arrivée._ Il éteint le dispositif et se lève pour faire une annonce :

_\- Le Maître Ivinox sera retardé. Son hélico présente une légère avarie. Pas de changement pour la mission ! On avance comme prévu !_

Voilà une bonne nouvelle, mais qui ne réduit pas son mal de l’air. En levant la tête, il entraperçoit le visage des initiés. Ils se moquent. Alexander se souvient de ce que lui a dit Samantha quelques mois plus tôt : « C’est le seul moment où ils ont l’avantage sur nous... après, la tendance s’inverse. »

Un Disciple se met à vomir, déclenchant un frisson de railleries. L’odeur infecte rend Alexander encore plus nauséeux. Un filet d’eau traverse la cloison et gicle sur ses pieds. Il se sent humide. Katarina s’installe à son côté.

 _\- Tu n’as pas l’air bien._ Susurre-t-elle.

 _\- Sans doute._ Répond-il. Sa figure transpire le malaise.

L’hélicoptère monte et descend à sa guise. Chaque mouvement donne l’impression qu’il risque de s’écraser. L’adolescent en vient presque à regretter les six mois passés avec Ivinox.

_\- C’est toujours comme ça, la première fois... tu vas t’y faire._

Clément échange quelques mots avec le pilote, avant de faire signe à un chef d’équipe d’approcher.

_\- Messieurs, nous arrivons sur l’objectif, préparez-vous !_

Un initié ouvre la porte coulissante. Le vent et la pluie submergent l’habitacle. Katarina se lève et penche prudemment la tête vers l’extérieur. Elle distingue une immense forêt entourée de quelques collines.

 _\- Déroulez les cordages !_ Commande Clément tandis qu’il vérifie son arme.

Soudain, un grand flash, suivit de peu par le bruit d’une explosion. L’hélicoptère voisin chute. Il s’écrase à l’horizon. Leur appareil se met à trembler comme jamais, puis se renverse sur le côté.

 _\- Attention !_ Beugle une voix inconnue.

Un rayon lumineux traverse le ciel. L’alarme se met à résonner dans la cabine. Les Disciples affolés hurlent. Clément braille dans sa radio :

_\- Nous sommes attaqués ! Dispersez-vous ! Je répète, l’équipe d’intervention est sous le feu ! Dispersion ! Dispersion !_

L’aéronef roule sous le coup d’un impact violent. Il tombe vers le sol, des flammes s’engouffrent à l’intérieur. Katarina sort un couteau de sa chaussure, tranche la ceinture d’Alexander d’un coup sec puis l’attrape par la taille et se jette dans le vide avec lui. Les initiés font de même en emportant un Disciple chacun. Le pilote n’a pas le temps de se détacher. L’hélicoptère est touché par un rayon d’énergie noirâtre et explose en milliers de fragments enflammés.

Le jeune homme est sous le choc. Une cinquantaine de gens tombent du ciel autour de lui. La pluie paraît aussi brûlante que de l’acide. Le vent est tranchant. Il ressent un impact sur son dos. C’est alors le grand silence, tout devient sombre. Alexander se sent comme assoupi, jusqu’à ce qu’une vive douleur à sa jambe le fasse finalement émerger. On dirait un coup de couteau chauffé à blanc. Ses yeux s’ouvrent sur quelques arbres. Le déluge l’empêche d’y voir clair. Ses membres sont enfoncés dans une boue épaisse. Il reçoit une gifle sur la joue.

 _\- Tu m’entends ? Tu peux marcher ?_ Katarina chuchote au creux de son oreille. Elle est inquiète. Malgré ses efforts, sa bouche reste close. Il se contente de la fixer sans rien dire.  
  
_\- C’est un état de choc ! Il faut absolument lui retirer ce shrapnel. Il ne se régénérera pas avec ce morceau de ferraille dans la plaie !_

_\- Non ! On doit bouger ! Vite ! Si on reste ici, nous serons morts dans quelques minutes !_

Cette voix inconnue est sévère. Un initié ? On dirait une sorte de médecin. L’adolescent ne se souvient pas très bien, il était au briefing de mission quelques minutes plus tôt. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Clément prend la parole.

_\- Nous avons été séparés du reste de la force d’intervention ! Je demande un soutien aérien ! Je répète, nous avons besoin d’un soutien aérien ! Nous sommes attaqués non pas par une mais par de multiples Liches !_

La pluie s’abat si fort qu’il lui faut crier pour passer au-dessus du tumulte. Une nouvelle explosion. Elle est assez lointaine. On dirait un effet sonore diffusé depuis l’intérieur d’une boîte en fer. La voix de Clément se rapproche du visage d’Alexander :

_\- On ne peut pas l’anesthésier, il faut le retirer comme ça. Arrache-le !_

Il ressent une atroce douleur à la jambe, comme si on venait de lui broyer un os. La main de Clément se pose sur son épaule et celle de Katarina sur son front. Malgré l’impression qu’il a de hurler, sa bouche reste close. Une petite voix sans émotion sort de son poignet :

_\- Hémorragie détectée. Ligature requise._

_\- Vite, un bandage !_ Quelqu’un s’approche rapidement :

_\- Monsieur ! Ça vient par ici !_

L’initié se lève d’un bond et s’éloigne en trombe. La vision d’Alexander est encore trop floue pour distinguer quoi que ce soit. Ses forces le quittent. Tout devient noir et silencieux. Une voix le ramène à la réalité. Elle est à la fois méprisante et hautaine :

_\- Bien joué, Miss Kataklysme ! Je suis sûr que grâce à ça, on n’est pas du tout repérés ! Il faut quitter le sentier ! Foncez dans la rivière !_

Le jeune homme devine des épaules contre sa poitrine. Il avance rapidement sur un chemin irrégulier. Une posture inconfortable. Il se sent tomber sur le sol et glisser dans l’eau. C’est comme s’il se baignait nu dans un lac glacé. Une main l’agrippe par le col et le tire sur la berge.

 _\- Vite, venez m’aider !_ La voix de Clément est exténuée.

_\- On ne s’arrête pas ! Il faut y aller !_

Quelqu’un vient le soulever à nouveau. Ils s’y mettent probablement à plusieurs. Ses pieds traînent sur le sol. Une branche se prend dans ses chaussures :

_\- Par-là !_


	15. Chapter 15

_\- Maître ! Nos hélicos ont été abattus ! Les équipes sont dispersées sur le terrain !_

_\- Et notre Grand Maître ?_

_\- Sa radio fonctionne, mais pas de réponse !_

Ivinox se tient accroché à une rambarde. Ses hommes l’observent discrètement.

 _\- GPS !_ Un sous-officier sort immédiatement le sien d’une poche et lui lance. Le Maître s’en saisit au vol et l’allume.

 _\- Le timing est trop parfait. Ce n’est pas un simple coup de malchance._ Il marmonne dans sa barbe et inspecte le relevé topographique, avant d’ordonner :

 _\- Pilote, mettez-vous en vol stationnaire au-dessus de cette clairière ! Préparez-vous tous à sauter ! Vous voyez la petite rivière qui serpente ?_ Il montre l’écran à son équipe. Les soldats sortent leurs appareils et marquent le point d’intérêt.  
  
_\- Vous la suivez jusqu’au pied de la colline. Le village en contrebas était censé servir de point de ralliement. Vous me sécurisez son accès Sud !_

_\- Maître, et vous ?_

_\- Je saute plus loin. Je vais engager l’adversaire pour faire diversion._

_\- Vous voulez dire que vous descendez seul ? Sans renforts ?_

_\- Nous n’avons pas le temps d’attendre que Chicago réagisse. Lieutenant !_ Un homme brun s’écarte du groupe. Il ne travaille pas pour une Loge. Sa tenue est différente. C’est un officier de la Ligne Bleue. Leurs attachés de liaison portent tous cet uniforme, qui ressemblent à ceux de la Jeune Garde de Napoléon. Il se met au garde-à-vous devant Ivinox.

_\- Contactez le NORAD. Il faut absolument qu’ils fassent un relevé avec le EAS, je dois savoir où sont..._

_\- Maître !_ Interrompt le pilote. _J’ai un contact avec une équipe au sol. Ils disent avoir un visuel sur plusieurs Liches !_ Un silence s’abat.

Ivinox tourne son regard vers le lieutenant. Celui-ci attrape une radio et s’éloigne. L’hélicoptère se met en vol stationnaire.

 _\- Allez-y !_ Prochain contact dans cinq minutes. Si vous n’avez pas de nouvelles d’ici là, suivez la procédure du manuel d’intervention.

La porte coulissante s’ouvre. Les initiés s’attachent aux câbles de rappel :

 _\- Vite et bien, messieurs !_ Lance un sergent avant de sauter dans le vide. L’ouverture se referme dès qu’ils ont tous débarqué. Ivinox rejoint le lieutenant :

_\- Combien de temps avant que le satellite soit en position ?_

_\- Ils disent une heure._

_\- Une heure ! Ils se foutent de qui ?_

_\- La Loge de Chicago l’aurait réquisitionné avant nous, selon eux._

_\- Les connards... ces crétins savent qu’on est prioritaire ?_

_\- Ils disent que non. Je cite le gars que j’ai eu en ligne : « que les Loges se débrouillent entre elles, vos conflits ne regardent pas l’armée de l’air. »_

_\- Bordel !_ Le Maître frappe contre une cloison. Elle vibre intensément pendant un instant.

 _\- Foutue administration ! Dès que le mot « Liche » est prononcé, on passe prioritaire ! Point !_  
  
_\- Monsieur..._ L’officier ne sait pas quoi dire de plus. Ivinox respire profondément et parvient à se calmer.

_\- Je réglerais ça avec Chicago quand on aura terminé. Vous partez rejoindre la défense atlantique. Je veux que le porte-avion dédié à cette opération nous crache tout ce qu’il a. On doit pouvoir sauter d’un avion à l’autre de New York jusqu’à Montréal._

_\- À vos ordres, Maître !_

_\- Contactez le président, dites-lui que l’opération souffre d’un petit contretemps. J’ai besoin de ressources supplémentaires._

_\- En pleine campagne présidentielle, il risque de ne pas apprécier._ Ironise le lieutenant.

 _\- Il a le choix ? L’Ordre fera le ménage._ L’officier esquisse un sourire et s’éloigne avec sa radio sur l’oreille. Ivinox approche du pilote :

_\- Vous pouvez monter plus haut ?_

_\- Oui, assez pour voir ma maison._

_\- Très bien, couvrez le reste de la distance en haute altitude. Une fois que j’ai sauté, vous repartez immédiatement._

La pluie s’abat de plus en plus fort. Le pilote essaye de passer au-dessus des nuages, mais échoue. Les turbulences sont trop fortes. L’engin se secoue dans tous les sens. Le lieutenant avance en titubant, il peine à entendre son interlocuteur.

 _\- Le président demande à parler au Grand Maître !_ Ivinox grogne, avant de rétorquer :

_\- Vous lui avez expliqué la situation ?_

_\- Oui, il ne veut rien savoir. Il dit attendre de recevoir des directives d’elle ou de son Altesse !_

_\- Imbécile de politicien..._ Dehors, il fait sombre comme en pleine nuit. Pourtant, l’horloge affiche dix heures à peine. Le pilote se met à crier :

_\- Monsieur, je n’ai plus de visibilité ! Je vais devoir voler aux instruments !_

_\- Non ! Stoppez tout !_ Il s’exécute. Le pauvre peine à maintenir son hélicoptère stable.

 _\- Maître ?_ Reprend le lieutenant.

_\- Cette pluie n’est pas naturelle. Vous avez le rapport météo de cette semaine ?_

_\- Oui, quelque part par là..._ Il sort un document de sa sacoche. Ivinox lui arrache la feuille et y jette un œil.

_\- Le Ligne Bleue devait maintenir le ciel dégagé sur la côte Est. Ce graphique n’indique pas de pluie._

_\- Si c’était prévu, Maître, c’est que ça a été fait. La Ligne Bleue contrôle le climat depuis des siècles. On ne fait pas d’erreurs._ Ivinox lui montre le document, pour appuyer son propos :

_\- Pourtant, vous voyez bien que ce rapport est complètement faux ! Regardez ce qui se passe dehors !_

_\- C’est..._ L’initié hésite.

Serait-ce possible ? La préparation météorologique avant une opération n’est qu’une formalité. La Ligne Bleue ne fait jamais d’erreurs, pourtant. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

 _\- On a un satellite météo disponible ?_ L’officier vérifie.

 _\- Geosat 7 est aligné. Je dois demander l’autorisation, un instant._ Il s’éloigne et compose un code sur sa radio. Après une minute, le voilà qui revient avec des images sur une tablette tactile. Ivinox l'empoigne. Le Maine est couvert par une sorte d’étrange ouragan.

_\- Quelqu’un est en train de foutre un sacré bordel ! Vous voyez comme les nuages sont confinés au-dessus des terres ? Ça, c’est volontaire._

_\- Vous pensez à une Liche ?_

_\- Ce serait une première, mais allez savoir. Je ne connais qu’un Éloah ayant de l’expérience dans le contrôle climatique._

_\- Le Maître Ramirez est loyal à la Ligne Bleue. Je n’apprécie pas vos sous-entendus, Maître. Nous sommes fidèles à l’Ordre. Les Élohim peuvent faire ce qu’ils veulent, ça pourrait être n’importe qui !_

_\- Non. On ne devient pas ingénieur climatique par accident. Il faut une formation. Soyez sérieux, un autodidacte ne passerait pas inaperçu !_

_\- Ce n’est pas nous, en tout cas._

_\- On tirera ça au clair plus tard._ Ivinox répond sèchement, même s’il est bien conscient que la Ligne Bleue ne peut pas être responsable.

Le climat d’une planète est un système complexe qui repose sur la mécanique des fluides et la thermodynamique. Son contrôle n’est clairement pas à la portée d’un amateur. La maîtrise d’une telle masse de données est impossible sans cercle de ritualisation. Seul un ritualiste de talent pourrait réussir une telle prouesse. Les jeunes Élohim préfèrent des méthodes plus primitives. Samantha, par exemple, s’est spécialisée dans l’exploitation des électrons. Il est plus facile de combattre un adversaire en utilisant l’électricité qu’en faisant changer le sens du vent.

Peu d’Élohim ont maîtrisé la météo dans l’Histoire : Poséidon, Susanoo, Nézha et leurs disciples. Ils ont tous péris. Seul le Maître Ramirez et son subordonné, le Compagnon Arroyo, entretiennent encore la tradition. Une pratique au bord de l’extinction. Celui qui cause cette catastrophe n’est pas un débutant. Il a reçu une éducation d’élite.

_\- Je vais sauter, partez dès que je suis dehors !_

Ivinox ouvre la porte. Un souffle violent et de la pluie s’engouffrent. Il s’élance dans le vide sans parachute. La descente ne dure qu’un instant et se termine par un impact sourd. Le Maître se relève et vérifie son oreillette. Il fait sombre, on voit à peine à quelques mètres. S’il y a un combat quelque part, le vacarme de la tempête couvre tout.

_\- Je suis au sol, vous me recevez ?_

L’hélicoptère a déjà disparu. Quelques avions de chasse croisent sous les nuages.

 _\- Cinq-sur-cinq, Maître._ La voix du lieutenant est étonnamment claire.

Ivinox embrasse les lieux du regard. Le terrain est inondé. Un chalet semble sortir d’un lac. Une voiture flotte sur des rondins. Un torrent s’engouffre dans la forêt. Le débit déracine quelques arbres, qui tombent en contrebas d’une falaise.

 _\- Maître, l’équivalent canadien du EAS est en position. Il sera en ligne dans deux, peut être trois minutes._  
  
_\- Parfait ! Lancez un scanner dès que possible !_

Ivinox se met à courir vers une colline proche. La grande cabane au sommet est à l’abri des eaux. Le Maître grimpe tant bien que mal. La terre est glissante. Il arrive à destination, pousse doucement la porte et entre. On peut entendre la charpente craquer sous l’effet du vent. Quelques braises brillent dans la cheminée.

La porte du réfrigérateur bouge. Elle grince. Une petite lueur éclaire le salon. La table est renversée. Il remarque une trace sombre qui s’enfuit vers la chambre. Ivinox entre dans la pièce et découvre trois cadavres allongés sur le lit. Un enfant et ses deux parents. Les murs sont couverts de sang. Rien à faire pour eux.

 _\- Maître, le résultat du scanner arrive. La majorité de nos équipes s’en sont sorties. Elles font mouvement vers le point de ralliement. Attendez, qu’est-ce que..._ La conversation est coupée. Le tonnerre gronde.

_\- Lieutenant ! Répondez ! Je ne vous reçois plus !_

_\- Maître Ivinox..._ Il a du mal à entendre. La voix est saturée de parasites.

_\- Tirez-vous de là !_

Ivinox voit une lumière qui fonce droit sur lui, derrière la fenêtre. Le temps est comme enrayé. Ni une ni deux, il traverse une vitre et se laisse rouler le long de la pente comme un rondin. La cabane est pulvérisée par un rayon ardent. La butte se transforme en liquide rougeoyant, des rochers incandescents s’envolent dans toutes les directions. C’est comme si la colline venait d’être frappée par un météore.

Le Maître est propulsé dans l’eau. Il doit nager quelques mètres pour s’extraire du courant. Il évite de peu un second impact, qui vaporise la rivière. Le terrain s’est transformé en champ de bataille. Ivinox se relève douloureusement. Il étend les bras. Un immense cercle de lumière recouvert de symboles émerge sous ses pieds. En un instant, des vagues lumineuses s’échappent par centaines de ses mains. Elles s’écrasent à l’horizon dans des déflagrations.

Les flammes s’élèvent. Un bruit de brasier couvre le fracas des gouttes de pluie. Ivinox s’éloigne de quelques pas et pose sa main sur une pierre lisse. Un nouveau cercle apparaît. Il est à peine plus grand que sa paume. Un indicateur lumineux s’en échappe. Il désigne une direction, puis une autre.

_\- Où es-tu, salopard ?_

Après quelques secondes, il y a huit traits qui se séparent vers autant de lieux. Ivinox lâche prise. La lumière s’éteint.

_\- Bordel... encerclé._

Le Maître étire ses bras et s’élance dans une course. Sa vitesse est telle qu’un bang supersonique se fait entendre. Il distingue deux silhouettes dans l’obscurité. Elles ont une forme humaine et bougent vite. Ivinox pointe sa main vers la première. Une boule crépitante s’en échappe et la frappe de plein fouet. La seconde réagit. Elle décoche un missile de fumée qui part s’écraser dans la forêt. Il freine. Sa jambe s’enfonce dans le sol en creusant un sillon.

Le Maître joint ses mains devant sa poitrine. Une impulsion s’échappe et vole vers l’adversaire. Celui-ci parvient à contrer l’attaque. Un échange de missiles lumineux s’engage. Une autre créature approche. Elle tente un contournement. Ivinox s’écarte un instant et lance un projectile ardent dans sa direction. L’infortuné est frappé de plein fouet. Le choc l’arrache du sol et le fait valser dans les arbres.

Son autre adversaire abandonne l’assaut. La vague d’énergie qui lui était destiné se fracasse dans un bosquet. Le temps que le flash lumineux disparaisse, la silhouette s’est évanouie dans la nature. Un sifflement se fait entendre. Ivinox fait volte-face et voit des flèches de lumière qui filent vers lui comme une pluie acérée. Il écarte les bras. Une bulle immatérielle vient le recouvrir. L’impact cause une violente déflagration. Elle dévaste tout sur une dizaine de mètres. Lorsque le Maître abandonne sa protection, tout n’est plus que ruine autour de lui. Un paysage lunaire. Le vent est fort, il arracherait presque les souches du sol.

Ivinox remarque un tuyau dans une crevasse. Il descend et y pose sa main. Un cercle multicolore se dessine sur la longueur. L’objet vibre, tremble puis rougit. Une explosion dévaste le bâtiment à un lieu de là. Les débris retombent au bout d’un instant. Le Maître ressort du trou en quête d’une surface lisse pour lancer son rituel de détection. Ses adversaires ne sont pas morts. Ils s’éloignent pour guetter une bonne occasion de frapper. C’est étrange. Les Liches ne sont pourtant pas si réfléchies. Que se passe-t-il ?


	16. Chapter 16

Ivinox s’est arrêté. Il profite d’un moment de calme pour reprendre son souffle. Ses adversaires ne sont pas loin, mais où ? Il vaut mieux ne pas rester immobile trop longtemps. Le Maître se remet debout. Il escalade un monticule de terre et pose l’index sur son oreillette :

_\- Lieutenant ?_

_\- Maître !_

_\- Vous me recevez ?_

_\- Oui ! Je vous reçois ! Nous avons détecté de multiples explosions, tout va bien ?_

_\- Le satellite est toujours en position ?_

_\- Oui !_

_\- Où est l’ennemi ?_

_\- J’ai plusieurs signaux. C’est tout proche. Attendez, c’est..._ La communication s’interrompt. Un sifflement désagréable la remplace.

_\- Lieutenant ? Répondez lieutenant !_

Un craquement le met en garde. Il lui faut une meilleure position. La colline sur l’autre rive fera l’affaire. Le ruisseau boueux semble assez profond pour y nager. Ivinox plonge dans l’eau. Il reste un moment en apnée sous la surface, avant de ressortir de l’autre côté. Le Maître se hisse sur la berge, couvert de boue. Il grimpe vers sa destination. Une explosion le souffle jusque dans l’eau. Quelque chose vient d’égaliser le terrain. Depuis quand les Liches ont une tactique de combat ? Une forme vient le rejoindre sous la surface, lui agrippant le cou avec une force surnaturelle.

Son adversaire est visible l’espace d’un instant. C’est un homme blafard à la taille immense. Au moins deux mètres. La chair tient en lambeau sur son visage. Sa peau est translucide. On peut voir les muscles au travers. Une aura couleur ébène s’échappe de son corps cadavérique. De la fumée sort de sa tête, on dirait presque des cornes. Elles sont comme tracées à la bombe de peinture, en forme de compas. Son regard suffit à donner la nausée.

Le Maître frappe entre les jambes de la créature et parvient à lui faire perdre l’équilibre. L’abomination émet un rugissement animal. Une chance. Il profite de la surprise pour échanger sa place avec elle. Son adversaire se retrouve sous l’eau. Il serre pour l’obliger à lâcher prise. Ivinox parvient à se libérer. Ses veines sont dilatées. Il sollicite son cœur comme jamais. La Liche reçoit un violent coup de tête et beugle. Elle est expulsée hors de l’eau. Une lumière sort dans sa bouche. Il se jette à l’abri et évite l’impact du rayon incandescent de peu.

Pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Un poing vient s’encastrer dans son ventre. Le pauvre s’envole et traverse un tronc d’arbre. Il évite le second coup d’un rien et gifle son adversaire. La créature se soulève du sol. Ivinox l’empoigne et l’abat contre une pierre. La roche craque. Il s’éloigne d’un bond et réunit ses paumes l’une contre l’autre. Une lumière ardente s’en échappe et frappe la Liche. La bête est repoussée de quelques mètres.

Elle hésite, comme si toute cette brutalité la faisait réfléchir. Il chasse cette idée de son esprit. Une Liche c’est la violence incarnée, pourquoi aurait-elle peur ? Ça n’a pas de sens. La créature semble prise de convulsions. Le Maître avance prudemment. Aurait-il réussi à la blesser ? Non. Son visage se transforme ! Ses yeux sont comme absorbés par la peau de ses joues. Ses cheveux tombent. Ses cornes grandissent. Une centaine de tentacules de fumée noire jaillissent de son dos. Elles s’enfoncent dans le sol comme des lombrics. Un hurlement glaçant s’élève jusqu’aux cieux.

_\- Alors comme ça, tu veux jouer ?_

Le Maître déploie ses bras. Une vague lumineuse émerge. Elle devient un cercle couvert de symboles. Il frappe ses mains l’une contre l’autre. Son aura s’enflamme, des tentacules de lumière d’or sortent de sa nuque. Ils virevoltent au vent comme une cape. Une émanation flotte au-dessus de son crâne. On dirait une couronne éclatante, une auréole. Son corps s’embrase. Il semble au bord de l’explosion :

 _\- Iksin Vecna !_ Hurle-t-il. Son aura disparaît dans une ultime fulmination. Il ne reste plus que son étrange cape et le halo au-dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux sont en or. Ses iris ont disparu. Il pose un doigt sur sa montre et règle la sonnerie :

 _\- Allez !_ Les lombrics déchirent la terre. Ils convergent vers lui comme les dents d’un monstre immense refermant sa mâchoire.

Le temps semble avoir freiné. Les feuilles bougent au ralenti. La pluie tombe doucement. Un cercle se forme sous la main d’Ivinox. Il tapote la surface du bout des doigts, comme sur un écran tactile. Le Maître se sent devenir incroyablement léger. Il frappe la terre avec son talon et s’envole. Les tentacules de fumée viennent s’écraser, le manquant de peu. Le voilà en l’air, plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus du sol. Son adversaire n’a pas encore réalisé, sa tête pivote lentement vers le haut.

L’Iksin Vecna est un rituel puissant. Un Éloah tire normalement son énergie de partout, mais ce qu’il peut réellement canaliser est assez réduit. Pour lui, alimenter ses pouvoirs revient à remplir un verre d’eau dans l’océan pacifique, en utilisant une cuillère à café. Le rituel corrige ce problème. Il focalise la collecte vers un endroit précis de l’univers, plutôt que de puiser dans tous les sens. Une technique efficace, mais effroyablement dangereuse. L’utilisateur doit compenser les erreurs de conversion, chaque minute. Une opération que peu de gens réussissent de tête.

Toutefois, le vrai danger vient des conséquences sur l’aura. L’arrêt du rituel la perturbe. Le délai de récupération dépend du temps d’utilisation. C’est pourquoi il vaut mieux limiter son usage. L’instructeur qui a enseigné cette technique à Ivinox préférait s’en servir 12 minutes. On reste vulnérable pendant 11 minutes et 48 secondes après coup. C’est optimal. Un Éloah entraîné pourrait rester en Iksin Vecna indéfiniment. Rien ne l’interdit. Cela dit, il peut se retrouver sans ses pouvoirs pendant des siècles à la moindre erreur de calcul. Est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine ?

Le Maître hésite. Son adversaire est solide. Doit-il attaquer à distance ou au contact ? Le temps ne manque pas. La créature n’a même pas encore levé les yeux. Tant pis pour la subtilité. Ivinox se laisse retomber au sol et fonce. Une sphère d’énergie se forme dans la paume de sa main. La Liche est frappée de plein fouet, sans aucun dommage.

Un corps à corps brutal s’engage. Elle lui décoche un coup au genou. Le Maître ne recule pas. Il riposte immédiatement d’un crochet du gauche. Elle s’adapte. Sa vitesse de réaction augmente. Est-ce que c’était vraiment la bonne stratégie ? Cette créature est facile à comprendre. Elle est incapable de penser. Elle n’obéit qu’à ses pulsions, ce qui ne change rien à sa puissance écrasante. Il vaut mieux affronter un tel adversaire au corps à corps, même si l’approche paraît contre-intuitive.

Une Liche a tendance à imiter son adversaire. Elle esquive très bien. La combattre à distance revient à chasser un moustique au pistolet mitrailleur. Ce n’est efficace que si on touche la cible. Au contact, la feinte est plus difficile. Toutefois, contre une telle force chaque coup est potentiellement fatal. C’est comme agripper un ours enragé avec les mains et essayer de lui briser la nuque, tout en étant plaqué au sol. Celui qui ne sait pas exactement ce qu’il fait est condamné.

Ivinox frappe au ventre. L’impact est fracassant. La créature chancelle et s’arrache du sol en traçant un sillon dans la boue avec son talon. Quelque chose sort de sa bouche. Ce n’est pas du sang, mais de la poussière. Alors qu’il s’apprête à en finir, la Liche saisit le Maître à la jambe et le projette dans les airs. Les tentacules s’envolent à sa poursuite comme des missiles. Ivinox est frappé de toutes parts. Le martelage dure presque une minute. Il parvient à se dégager de justesse avant d’être broyé.

La créature pousse un effroyable hurlement. Le Maître s’écrase au sol comme une brique. Son corps est meurtri. Il se remet péniblement sur ses jambes. Sa combinaison carillonne. Une voix robotique s’échappe de la manche :

_\- Pronostic vital engagé._

Ivinox passe une main sur son visage tuméfié. Le sang coule. Il brosse ensuite sa barbe, d’où s’échappent quelques éclairs flavescents. La Liche se soulève dans les airs. Elle repose de tout son poids sur ses tentacules. Il jette un coup d’œil sur sa montre. Le temps défile étrangement vite. Il joint ses mains devant son visage, une volée de projectiles jaillit. Son adversaire est frappée de plein fouet. Elle s’écroule. Ses appendices s’extraient de la terre et foncent à nouveau vers lui. Il saute pour éviter l’impact.

La bête se relève. Elle sort un couteau usé de sa manche. Il se couvre de fumée noire. Le Maître empoigne la lame offerte par Horus. Ils croisent le fer. Le bruit est strident. Les coups tombent avec une violence inouïe. Finalement, le couteau de la créature lui explose dans la main. Ivinox parvient à trancher son bras. Elle lutte contre la douleur, mais finit par hurler. Il profite de sa panique pour la décapiter. Sa tête saute comme un bouchon. Le corps s’affaisse et tombe. Son aura s’éteint en provoquant une aspiration. Les tentacules disparaissent. La Liche se transforme en poussière.

Le Maître essaye de se tenir debout. Sa peau a brûlé. La pluie fait mal comme le feu. Il est essoufflé et tousse bruyamment. L’Iksin Vecna lui a fait de gros dégâts. Il replace maladroitement la lame dans sa veste. Ses doigts sont engourdis. Sa vision se trouble. Il s’effondre. Sa cape sinueuse disparaît, suivie par l’auréole. Son aura s’éteint. Le rituel est terminé. Une silhouette apparaît. Une autre Liche lui serait fatale ! Il se sent idiot d’avoir gaspillé son atout si tôt. L’artefact dans sa boucle ceinture est là, si nécessaire.

 _\- Dans quel état vous êtes, mon ami !_ Il reconnaît la voix. Elle est juvénile, mais pleine d’expérience. C’est... pourquoi le nom ne lui revient pas ?

 _\- Je te savais expéditif, Ivinox, mais défoncer une Liche aussi puissante à toi tout seul... la vache !_ Il se sent soulevé par une dizaine de bras.

_\- Attention les gars, il est amoché ! Sergent ! Vite ! Apportez-moi une trousse de secours et un couteau !_

On le dépose sur une pierre. La pluie tombe sur son visage. Quelqu’un vient lui retirer sa veste. La lame d’un couteau perce son épaule. Une lumière argentée vient l’envelopper. La douleur s’efface rapidement. Il redevient lucide peu à peu. Un rituel ne peut pas pénétrer un organisme vivant à distance. La peau fait barrière. Pour soigner quelqu’un, il faut réussir à entrer dans son corps. Le coup de poignard devait servir à ça.

_\- Mettez-lui un bandage !_

Ivinox découvre le visage du Maître Niels penché au-dessus de lui. Son sourire est charmant. Il se dégage et tente de se relever.

_\- Holà ! Doucement ! Calmez-vous, mon vieux !_

_\- J’ai été dans les vapes longtemps ?_

_\- Quelques minutes, à peine._

_\- La Liche, elle..._

_\- C’est bon, vous l’avez eu !_

_\- Elle était solide ! Comment est-ce qu’on a fait pour passer à côté d’une créature pareille ?_

_\- Nous aurons beaucoup de mystères à éclaircir, aujourd’hui. En attendant, laissez mon infirmier vous mettre ce bandage._

Un jeune soldat enroule une bande sur ses plaies, qui se referment pourtant déjà à vue d’œil.

 _\- Vous, ça va ?_ Demande Ivinox.

 _\- Oui. On est tombés sur une Liche un peu faiblarde et on l’a pulvérisé !_ Un coup de chance.

_\- Des nouvelles du Grand Maître ?_

_\- Non. Elle était clairement la cible de cette attaque. Son hélico a été descendu en premier et pas par un projectile énergétique, hein, par un authentique missile sol-air ! Nos charmantes amies ont convergé vers la position du crash. Mon équipe a été attaquée par un groupe inconnu, des gars bien entraînés. Ils nous ont canardés avec des balles au palladium, les enculés ! J’ai perdu un Disciple à cause d’eux !_ Niels Grogne.

Le palladium est connu pour ses effets néfastes sur les Élohim. Un entraînement peut permettre d’en supporter les effets, mais il n’est pas dispensé aux Disciples. Ivinox se doute de la raison. Les Illuminatis veulent garder une arme efficace contre une éventuelle rébellion.

_\- C’est vraiment une embuscade, alors._

_\- Bien évidemment que c’est une putain d’embuscade ! Quelqu’un a fait un superbe effort pour organiser ça ! Quant à utiliser des Liches comme couverture, c’est bien pensé !_

_\- Un renégat revanchard ?_

_\- Possible. Ils connaissent nos méthodes. On va devoir bouger prudemment._

_\- Tu as des infos sur Clément ?_

_\- Oui. J’ai laissé mes Disciples avec lui. Les autres survivants partent vers son équipe. Ils essayent de rejoindre le point de ralliement._

Ivinox se rhabille. Ils se mettent en route. La pluie n’a pas cessé, elle a tout juste ralenti pendant quelques minutes. L’équipe de Niels a subi des dégâts. Quelques-uns de ses hommes sont blessés. On sent que leur moral s’est étiolé. Ils n’ont pas l’habitude d’être pris pour cible. Le Maître Niels s’enfonce soudainement dans la terre jusqu’aux genoux :

 _\- Putain de pluie de merde ! Putain de vent qui me fait chier ! Putain de Liches !_ Hurle-t-il de rage. Les militaires cheminent doucement. Ils se collent les uns contre les autres. Leur sergent s’arrête soudainement. Quelque chose attire son attention :

_\- Maître, j’ai un mouvement à six heures !_

Ivinox se fige. Il sort une paire de jumelles. Un petit cercle se dessine autour de ses paumes. Les verres s’illuminent en rouge :

_\- Une cible. Marche irrégulière. Désarmée._

_\- Liche ?_

_\- Non, elle serait déjà sur nous. Ces saloperies nous sentent. Je dirais plutôt un civil blessé. Attendez... un autre mouvement. C’est juste derrière, plus lent. Un enfant._ Le sergent empoigne son fusil :

 _\- Sergent, prenez un homme et occupez-vous discrètement de ces deux civils._ Ordonne Niels. Son visage est froid.

_\- Niels, tu es certain que c’est le moment de faire dans la compassion ?_

_\- C’est toujours le bon moment pour ça !_ Répond-il en riant. Le gradé salue, puis fait signe à un subordonné de le suivre. Ils descendent le long de la falaise. Ivinox entend une voix dans son oreillette :

_\- Quelque chose approche à grande vitesse, mettez-vous à l’abri !_

Il lève immédiatement la main vers Niels. Ses hommes se mettent à couvert. Le Maître se jette au sol, mais garde les jumelles contre ses yeux. Un objet sombre passe au-dessus. Il vole en virevoltant, avant d’atterrir comme une bombe. C’est une Liche. La créature bouge en balançant ses bras. Ses cheveux sont blancs.

 _\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle est venue faire ici ?_ Demande Niels.

_\- Elle cherche quelque chose._

_\- Une autre Liche, tu crois ?_

_\- Un tel monstre avec de l’esprit d’équipe ? Ce serait la fin des temps !_

_\- Peut-être que quelqu’un donne des ordres, alors._ Ivinox se tourne vers son collègue. C’est une solution qu’il n’avait même pas envisagée.

\- Non, c’est grotesque... Ajoute toutefois Niels. Ce n’est pourtant pas impossible. Avec de la méthode, on peut contrôler une Liche. Elle réagit à l’instinct. Il suffirait de la canaliser dans une direction. Soudain, un coup de feu. Une équipe de militaires sort du bois en criant :

_\- Contact avec l’objectif !_

Tout le monde se met à canarder sans réfléchir. La créature s’envole et fonce vers Niels. La surprise se lit sur son visage. Quelqu’un vient vraiment de lui en donner l’ordre ! Le Maître recule avec ses hommes. Un de leurs adversaires est touché. Il s’écroule en gémissant. Ivinox projette un rayon enflammé, qui heurte la créature dans son vol. Elle est expulsée dans la forêt.

Les coups de feu s’intensifient. L’ennemi essaye une percée sur le flanc droit. Les initiés ripostent immédiatement. Ils arrivent à en mettre deux autres hors combat. L’équipe adverse renonce à son attaque. Ils s’éloignent en tirant leurs blessés vers les bois. C’est bizarre, ils n’ont pas l’air expérimentés. Niels hurle :

 _\- Infirmier ! On a un homme à terre, vite !_ Un soldat accourt avec une trousse de soin. Ivinox jette sa paire de jumelles, détruite dans la bagarre.

_\- On doit bouger !_

_\- Merde... il est mort. Ivinox, tu peux te charger de l’autre saleté ? J’ai quelques questions à poser à ces danseuses._ Niels retire le dog tag du soldat à terre et le range dans une poche de sa veste.

_\- Allez les mecs ! On va atomiser ces connards !_


	17. Chapter 17

Alexander ne parvient toujours pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit. Sa vue est brouillée. Le moindre arbre se dédouble. La pluie est assourdissante. Une boue glaciale recouvre sa combinaison. Quelqu’un se balance d’avant en arrière. Il sanglote et marmonne des choses incompréhensibles. C’est étrange. On l’entend parfaitement, malgré le déluge. Une forme approche.

 _\- Tu as repris conscience ? Tu peux parler ?_ Il reconnaît la voix de Katarina.

 _\- Oui._ Répond-il à grand peine. Son mal de gorge rend la locution laborieuse.

 _\- Tu peux bouger les jambes ?_ Sa bouche reste close. Il ne peut que hocher la tête pour signifier sa négation. Katarina se lève et part rejoindre un autre blessé, qui répète constamment la même phrase en japonais. Qui est-ce ? Alexander devrait le savoir, mais son nom ne revient pas.

 _\- Katarina, je peux te parler ?_ C’est la voix de Clément. Il semble épuisé.

_\- Je t’écoute._

_\- Comment vont-ils ?_

_\- Kiyoto délire. Alexis est prostré. Alexander semble toujours en état de choc._

_\- Dean et Tracy ne sont pas revenus. Quelque chose nous prend en chasse. Tu es la plus capable des Disciples de l’Ordre. Je reste en arrière avec mes gars pour effacer vos traces, toi tu vas emmener les autres au point de ralliement._

_\- Monsieur ! Je pense que ce serait mieux de..._

_\- Pas de discussion !_

Alexander ressent une vibration dans l’arbre contre lequel il est adossé.

_\- Une autre explosion. Elle se rapproche. Il faut partir, maintenant !_

Le jeune homme se demande combien de temps il est resté inconscient. Quelqu’un vient. C’est un infirmier, apparemment. Il change ses bandages.

_\- Messieurs, je reste en arrière. Katarina emmènera les blessés jusqu’au point de ralliement !_

On ressent les chuchotements. Sa décision de laisser Katarina en charge est loin de faire l’unanimité. Pourtant, il n’y a aucune protestation. Si quelqu’un s’y oppose, il n’a pas le courage d’en parler. Clément sait ce qu’il fait. C’est ce qu’ils se disent tous. L’équipe de l’initié s’éloigne. La jeune fille soupire, cette situation la contrarie :

 _\- Martin et Aziz, vous porterez Alexander. Enzo, tu vas aider Alexis à marcher. Nous allons longer la rivière jusqu’au chemin le plus proche._ Elle s’approche de Kiyoto et lui chuchote quelques mots :

 _\- Calme-toi, ça va aller. Je vais nous conduire en sécurité, d’accord ?_ Le jeune asiatique semble approuver, puisqu’il se tait. Un garçon se lève et saute sur le dos de Katarina :

 _\- Alexis, attends !_ Il reste accroché. _Tiens-toi bien, alors._

Alexander est soulevé au-dessus du sol. Le groupe commence son trajet. Ils descendent un sentier escarpé, puis marchent le long d’un cours d’eau. On peut entendre son ruissellement.

 _\- Ne traînez pas !_ Un homme se met à gémir.

 _\- Dame Katarina, l’état du sergent se dégrade !_ Elle ne ralenti pas.

_\- Infirmier, il vous reste de la morphine ?_

_\- Très peu._

_\- Il faut absolument le calmer. Ça ne l’aidera pas longtemps, mais donnez-lui les dernières doses._

_\- À vos ordres._

Une violente déflagration projette Alexander contre un arbre. La douleur irradie sa colonne vertébrale. On peut entendre des sifflements, des hurlements et des gémissements :

 _\- Fuyez dans les bois ! Vite !_ Lance Katarina. Elle est interrompue par un homme hystérique :

 _\- Tirez ! Envoyez tout ce que vous avez !_ Les coups de feu détonnent, des rafales de rayons lumineux volent dans tous les sens. On peut entendre l’explosion d’une grenade et du bois brisé.

 _\- Dégage, allez ! Surtout ne te retourne pas !_ Hurle la jeune fille. Alexander est presque aveugle. Il distingue à peine quelques flashs. Le grognement d’une bête sauvage approche. Quelque chose éclate, on dirait de la gélatine.

 _\- Aziz, non !_ Un liquide chaud se déverse sur le visage du jeune homme. Il tente de s’éloigner en rampant mais des branchages tombent et le recouvrent. Pas le choix, il faut dégager un chemin ! Ses mains tremblent. Il attrape accidentellement le bras frissonnant d’un individu. Le pauvre agonise.

 _\- Repliez-vous ! Courez !_ Geint-il, le souffle court. Quelqu’un avance en écrasant bruyamment des feuilles. Sa respiration est rauque. On peut entendre un crépitement électrique. 

_\- Non !_ La voix du mourant s’éteint. Son calvaire a pris fin. Qu’est-ce qui l’a achevé ?

Alexander ne peut que rester allongé sous les branches. Le malheureux n’ose plus bouger. Par chance, la créature ne s’attarde pas. Elle s’élance à la poursuite de ceux qui s’éloignent. Un calme angoissant s’empare des lieux. Une puanteur amère remonte. Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Il l’a déjà sentie avant. On dirait l’odeur de la mort. Le jeune homme ouvre les yeux. Sa vision est redevenue claire. Une lampe torche illumine les arbres. Son corps n’est pas douloureux, mais semble peser plus lourd. La boue... la boue suinte de sang ! Il nage dans les viscères de quelqu’un !

Alexander est pris de panique. Il se faufile au travers des branchages. Quelque chose lui agrippe le pied. Son rythme cardiaque accélère. L’adolescent parvient à se libérer et rampe le plus loin possible. Il frappe la lampe avec son poignet. Elle roule en révélant un spectacle ignoble. Un cadavre a été complètement dépecé ! Un bras pend à un arbre. Il est ficelé par des intestins au torse d’une autre personne. Une jeune fille a visiblement été mise en morceau. Les arbres sont couverts de peau humaine. C’est épouvantable à regarder. Un autre corps gît plus loin. Il ne reste plus grand-chose, le pauvre a brûlé.

Ce que le jeune homme prenait jusque-là pour un amas de branches est en réalité un enchevêtrement d’ossements. L’odeur a probablement camouflé sa présence. Sans cela, il serait mort. Une violente nausée le met à genoux. Il étouffe. Sa peau est couverte de bandages répugnants. Ils le démangent. L’adolescent ne peut s’empêcher de les arracher. Son uniforme est dans un sale état. Quoique, il semble se rapiécer de lui-même. C’est possible, ça ?

Rester ici n’est pas prudent. Alexander se redresse péniblement en s’aidant d’un tronc brisé. Il pose un pied devant lui et se met à marcher en titubant. On peut entendre couler un ruisseau. Pourquoi se sent-il si lourd ? Le jeune homme passe sa paume sur son visage. Une étrange gelée lui recouvre la main. Mieux vaut ne pas savoir ce dont il s’agit. C’est une véritable rivière qui coule, en fait. Il s’y plonge et se frotte la peau. Sa combinaison est effectivement en train de se raccommoder d’elle-même. La plupart des ouvertures sont déjà recousues.

Son tibia est fracturé, mais se ressoude. Les lésions sur son corps ont presque toutes disparues. Il ne ressent aucune douleur. Une lumière clignote sur son poignet. Sa tenue lui injecte quelque chose. Ce serait pour ça qu’il a l’impression de peser une tonne ? Soudain, un flash. C’est une explosion. Le jeune homme trébuche. Quelques coups de feu suivent. C’est tout proche. On peut entendre un moteur qui s’éloigne. Le silence revient. Qu’est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

Alexander s’agenouille. La prudence est de mise. Son téléphone a souffert, même le meilleur technicien du monde ne pourra plus rien pour lui. Un bruit attire son attention. Il se relève et remarque un mouvement. On dirait une silhouette humaine. Elle aperçoit le jeune homme et se fige. L’adolescent empoigne une pierre et la brandit au-dessus de sa tête. C’est un soldat, mais son uniforme ne vient pas de l’Ordre. Il s’agit peut-être d’un gars de l’armée américaine. Impossible à dire dans la pénombre.

Le personnage hésite. L’aura ne le surprend pas. C’est forcément un initié. Ils se font face un instant. Finalement, le militaire s’éloigne et disparaît dans les bois. Alexander se retrouve seul. Une main l’agrippe et l’emporte vers un buisson.

 _\- Silence ! C’est moi._ Chuchote la voix. C’est Katarina :

 _\- La Liche est toujours là._ Son doigt montre une corniche. Il y devine une ombre.

_\- Elle ne t’a pas remarqué. C’est une chance._

La créature saute. Elle cherche quelque chose. Les muscles de la jeune fille se crispent. Un son fait hésiter la bête, qui disparaît à sa poursuite. Katarina prend l’adolescent par les épaules et le fixe dans le blanc des yeux :

 _\- Tu vas bien ? Il y a des survivants ?_ Réclame-t-elle.

 _\- Ils sont tous morts !_ Il répète plusieurs fois le mot « mort », sans parvenir à contrôler son tremblement. 

_\- Je suis là. Ça va aller. Les autres attendent dans une clairière, plus loin._

Elle attrape son bras et l’emmène. Ils dévalent une pente aussi prudemment que possible. L’atmosphère s’est alourdie. Pourquoi le ciel est si sombre ? Les nuages ont une couleur verdâtre. La terre est gluante.

Ils arrivent devant un buisson, qui bloque une ouverture. Katarina dégage le chemin. Il conduit à un renfoncement. Les blessés sont tous là. Les Disciples ont l’air dans un sale état. Un pilote est gravement touché. Sa respiration est difficile. Il n’a plus la force de gémir. Le seul Compagnon présent se tient à l’écart. Son bras a été coupé au niveau du coude. Il serre un vêtement sur la blessure. Son visage est déformé par la douleur.

 _\- Dame Katarina !_ Lance l’infirmier. Alexander remarque les regards de haine que portent certains à la jeune fille.

 _\- On est encerclés ! Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire pour nous sauver, Kataklysme ?_ Décoche le Compagnon au bras tranché. Il s’avance en titubant. Sa voix est pleine de mépris :

_\- Tout ça, c’est de ta faute ! Tu portes la poisse !_

_\- Quelle poisse ?_ Demande innocemment une Disciple. Elle s’est couverte la tête, on ne peut pas voir son visage.

_\- Pourquoi pensez-vous que tout le monde l’appelle Kataklysme ? Cette fille est maudite ! Tout ce qu’elle fait se termine en catastrophe ! On ne doit pas..._

_\- Tu comptes proposer un plan ?_ Interrompt-elle. Ses yeux brûlent d’un orange phosphorescent. Son interlocuteur reste sans voix.

_\- Alors, où est partie ton inspiration ? J’écoute, quel est le plan ?_

_\- Espèce de..._ Le visage menaçant de Katarina le dissuade de continuer.

 _\- J’ai l’expérience des situations catastrophiques, c’est vrai, mais ça fait juste de moi votre meilleure chance de survivre à cette journée !_ Le Compagnon la dévisage. Ses yeux s’écarquillent. Il enrage mais n’ose rien dire. Finalement, l’Éloah retourne s’asseoir.

La jeune fille emmène Alexander vers Alexis et Kiyoto. Le premier est assis contre un arbre, le visage enfoncé entre ses paumes. L’autre est debout, droit comme un piquet. Il a le regard vide. C’est à peine s’il réagit. Le pauvre ne s’attendait pas à une telle violence.

 _\- Vous allez bien ?_ Ils ne répondent pas. _Vous pouvez prendre cinq minutes. Après, vous irez aider ceux qui ne peuvent pas marcher._

Elle s’apprête à sortir son paquet de cigarette, mais une Liche tombe comme un rocher devant ses pieds. La surprise se lit sur son visage. Katarina empoigne la créature par réflexe, l’empêchant d’agir à sa guise. Elle la projette ensuite comme un rondin et se met à hurler :

_\- Cassez-vous ! Je vais la retenir !_

Les gens se lèvent en toute hâte. Ils trébuchent les uns sur les autres. C’est la panique. Ceux qui le peuvent emportent des blessés. Le Compagnon aide un officier à soutenir son partenaire. Alexis fonce vers le pilote et le soulève sur ses épaules. C’est courageux, mais le pauvre homme ne survivra pas. Kiyoto détale en hurlant. Ils disparaissent dans la forêt. Alexander tombe à la renverse. La terreur le paralyse. Un cercle ritualiste apparaît sous les pieds de la Katarina. Il vibre et se tortille. Elle ne maîtrise pas bien ce pouvoir, mais hurle :

_\- Allez, approche !_


	18. Chapter 18

_\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous ?_

Alexander est tétanisé par la peur. Par chance, la Liche ne fait rien. On dirait qu’elle hésite. Katarina ne se l’explique pas. Sa prochaine action sera décisive. Faut-il fuir ou combattre ? Une voix masculine vient rompre le silence. Difficile de savoir d’où elle sort.

_\- 21 ! Remontez la rivière pour couvrir l’équipe A dans sa retraite._

La créature hésite. Quelque chose l’empêche de se jeter dans la mêlée. Une expression de haine se fige sur son visage. Elle retient sa rage. C’est vraiment possible, ça ? La bête grogne, puis fonce à la poursuite d’un sifflement venu de la forêt.

_\- Hein ?_

Katarina ne peut retenir sa surprise. Un miracle vient de se produire. Cette voix a donné l’ordre à la créature de se retirer ! La jeune femme n’a pourtant pas le temps de s’y attarder. Il faut partir. Elle empoigne Alexander par le col et l’emmène.

 _\- À quoi tu pensais ? Bordel de... tu te rends compte qu’elle a failli te mettre en pièce ?_ L’adolescent la dévisage en silence. Il reprend peu à peu conscience de son environnement. La terreur lui a fait perdre pied. Toute cette folie s’est déroulée à la troisième personne.

_\- Je..._

_\- Peu importe. On doit rejoindre les autres !_ La pluie se calme. Le ciel s’éclaircit et abandonne son vert sinistre pour un bleu plus suave.

_\- Tu ne sais pas te battre, Alexander. Si quelque chose nous attaque, tu vas nous faire tuer ! Est-ce que tu fais encore l’exercice que Sam t’a expliqué, au moins ?_

_\- Oui, j’essaye..._ Bafouille-t-il.

_\- C’est loin d’être suffisant, mais on peut en tirer quelque chose._

Elle lui fait signe de l’accompagner. Ils s’engagent sur un petit chemin, entre les branchages. La boue est profonde. Les arbres suintent. Soudain, la jeune femme se fige en apercevant une grande mare olivâtre. Elle fonce vers le bord et plonge sa tête à l’intérieur sans hésiter. Alexander ne sait pas quoi dire. Cette eau est répugnante. Ce n’est pas l’idéal pour se laver.

Sa tête ressort au bout d’une minute. Ses cheveux de jais brillent. Ils sont propres ! Elle aurait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour ça ? Une petite boule de liquide s’arrache de la surface. Katarina l’empoigne et l’utilise comme un savon. Elle examine ensuite son uniforme. Il est couvert d’entailles.

Elle passe la main le long de ses bras, de ses jambes puis de son torse. Les déchirures se referment à vue d’œil. Son habit est rapidement comme neuf. La jeune femme se remaquille ensuite d’un simple mouvement du pouce. Ses cheveux sèchent et se recoiffent comme par magie. La voilà aussi fraîche qu’à son départ. Elle tourne ses yeux fluorescents vers Alexander et l’ausculte du regard.

 _\- Approche !_ Lui siffle-t-elle. L’adolescent avance. Il tremble. Katarina le force à s’asseoir et s’installe à côté. Qu’est-ce qu’elle veut ?

La jeune femme se met à laver ses cheveux, nettoie ses blessures et répare son uniforme. Sa brusquerie est assez désagréable. Elle se relève après en avoir fini. Une simple formalité. L’adolescent se sent propre. Ses cheveux sont secs et bien coiffés. Son corps n’a plus de lésions. Sa combinaison est en parfait état. Elle étire ses bras, puis reprend la parole :

 _\- Bon, écoute. C’est important._ Chaque mot est prononcé lentement. La jeune femme s’adresse à lui comme s’il était idiot :

_\- Tu es un Éloah. Tu peux contrôler ton environnement par la pensée. Pour y arriver, tu dois décomposer mentalement ce que tu veux obtenir en instructions simples... comment t’expliquer ?_

Elle hésite. Sa voix descend d’un ton. Si elle donnait jusque-là l’impression d’être une enseignante à l’école primaire, cette fois le voilà carrément en maternelle :

_\- En résumé, si tu veux que la foudre frappe quelqu’un, tu dois visualiser la poussière qui s’entrechoque pour former des étincelles. Puis l’électricité qui parcourt un canal vers ta cible. Ce n’est pas forcément aussi simple, mais ça fonctionne !_

Alexander sourit. Le jeune homme ne sait pas quoi faire de mieux. Il n’est jamais parvenu au moindre résultat avec cette méthode. Pourtant, ce n’est pas faute d’avoir essayé.

 _\- Jusque-là, ça n’a jamais marché._ Chuchote-t-il, craignant un peu sa réaction. Katarina se contente de lui faire une tape dans le dos.

_\- Il suffit d’un peu de volonté ! Avec l’expérience, tu y arriveras sans effort. Tu n’as qu’à imaginer que c’est déjà le cas. Il faut avoir confiance !_

Elle marque une pause, le temps de vérifier si ses cigarettes ont survécu. Son paquet est bien à l’abri dans une poche de sa combinaison. C’est étonnant qu’elle y tienne à ce point. Alexander comprend qu’il s’agit de la même marque que celles de Samantha. Pourquoi pousser l’imitation jusque-là ? C’est rare de voir quelqu’un fumer aujourd’hui. Cela dit, son opinion sur le sujet est un peu biaisée. Il vient d’un ghetto. La santé publique y interdit la vente de tabac depuis longtemps.

Les prix du marché noir mettent la cigarette hors de la portée des plus défavorisés. Ils se tournent donc vers des alternatives légales à moindre coût. Les injecteurs de nicotine synthétique, principalement, ou la cigarette électronique pour les plus aisés. Katarina hésite à s’en allumer une. Elle n’en a pas réellement besoin, mais ça la rassure peut-être de le faire. Finalement, la jeune femme referme son paquet et le range. Elle sort à la place un petit couteau de sa chaussure et joue avec la lame.

_\- Je vais t’apprendre un truc qui marche à tous les coups. Si tu as fait l’exercice de Sam, ce sera très facile. Tu vas imaginer que ton aura est une carapace. Qu’elle devient impénétrable, comme de l’acier. Ça doit être clair dans ta tête._

Alexander obéit et ferme les yeux. C’est la première fois qu’on lui parle de cette technique. Elle fonctionnera peut-être. Il essaye de mettre cette pensée en mouvement. Une aura solide comme de l’acier. Une carapace. Il visualise un grillage qui se resserre. Est-ce que ça marche ? Comment savoir ?

_\- Tu y arrives ?_

_\- Oui. Je crois._

Alors que l’adolescent rouvre les yeux, Katarina le poignarde au bras avec son couteau. La lame rebondit comme si elle venait de frapper une surface en fer. Alexander tombe à la renverse. Il n’a rien de grave, mais ce coup l’a surpris. Son cœur bat la chamade.

 _\- Tu es complètement dingue !_ Hurle-t-il, en se relevant.

_\- Ça marche !_

_\- Tu... tu as failli me tuer !_

_\- Ho, arrête ! J’ai de l’expérience avec les armes blanches. Je sais frapper sans faire trop de dégâts. Au pire, tu risquais quoi ? Une blessure qui aurait guéri en quelques secondes ?_

_\- Mais... pourquoi ?_

_\- Pour que ça te marque. On est en danger de mort, tu te souviens ? Tu dois apprendre à nager ou te noyer ! Il n’y a pas de troisième alternative. On n’a plus le temps de faire dans la pédagogie !_

Elle soupire. Cette démonstration était cruelle, mais la jeune femme la sait nécessaire. Il se souviendra toujours de cette technique. Elle ajoute sur un ton plus amical :

_\- Tu es un Éloah. Si on te blesse, tu guériras. Même si je t’avais poignardé dans le crâne, tu serais revenu à toi dans l’heure avec une simple migraine ! Si on te coupe un bras, il repousse. Si quelqu’un te tranche la tête, on peut la recoller. Tu dois avoir l’habitude de prendre des coups, sinon c’est le choc qui te tuera ! J'agirais plus gentiment si la situation était différente, mais ce n’est pas le cas. J’ai le devoir de te ramener vivant._

Alexander l’écoute discourir avec cette fausse assurance qui la caractérise. Il n’est pas moins en colère. Ivinox a déjà tenu un discours semblable. La différence, c’est que lui n’a jamais tenté de le poignarder pour prouver son propos. Le Maître lui a dit un jour de but en blanc :

_\- Si tu es gravement touché et que tu tournes de l’œil, ta vie est en danger. Un humain survivrait avec une bonne équipe médicale pour s’occuper de ses blessures. Nous, c’est une question de résistance psychologique. Tout peut s’arrêter dès qu’on ferme les yeux !_

Ivinox n’a aucune subtilité. Il est du genre à enseigner sans se préoccuper si son interlocuteur comprend quelque chose. Katarina sursaute. Un bruit a attiré son attention dans la forêt. Elle se lève :

_\- On ne doit pas rester ici. Allez, en route !_

Le ciel devient sombre. L’après-midi se termine déjà. Le temps a passé si vite...

 _\- Ce coin était joli, avant._ Dit-elle soudain. _La dernière fois que je suis venue date d’il y a longtemps. On est vraiment dans l’Amérique des vieux films ! Un vrai voyage dans le passé. Je m’attendais à ne trouver que des coins dans ce genre, quand j’ai quitté l’Europe._

_\- Ce n’est pas bien, New York ?_

_\- Non. C’est à peine mieux que les grandes villes européennes. Il y a de la vie. Les restaurants sont pleins. On s’émerveille tous là-dessus. Quand tu grattes un peu le vernis, les centaines de milliers de gens qui vivent dans les égouts sont difficiles à ignorer. Tout comme les tentes dans les ruelles ou les gangs d’orphelins._  
  
Alexander a une impression désagréable en l’écoutant. New York ressemble un peu trop à Paris. Ce sujet l’intéresse, il essaye donc de mettre sa colère de côté :

 _\- Tu vivais en Europe, avant ?_ Demande-t-il.

_\- Quoi ? Avant mon Illumination, tu veux dire ? Oui, je suis née à Szolnok, en Hongrie. J’ai de bons souvenirs de l’époque. Une vie confortable._

_\- C’était il y a longtemps ?_

_\- Je ne sais plus. Tout dépend du point de vue de chacun, j’imagine. J’ai l’air jeune comme ça, mais en fait je suis devenue une Éloah assez tard. Je dois avoir la trentaine maintenant. Qui sait ? Je ne compte pas !_ La jeune femme sourit. Elle ment.

 _\- Quand cette mission sera terminée, qu’est-ce que tu veux comme privilège ?_ Demande-t-elle. L’adolescent ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il n’y a pas encore pensé :

_\- Je ne sais pas._

_\- Tu devrais demander à vivre chez toi. Ils n’oseront pas refuser. Tu seras libre de faire ce que tu veux avec ton temps !_

_\- Quoi, tu as ton propre appartement ?_

_\- Oui, je vis à Harlem ! C’est plus une maison de ville qu’un appartement, cela dit. J’en avais marre d’être confinée à la Loge._

Alexander se prend soudainement à en rêver. Combien de fois s’est-il imaginé avoir une baraque à New York ? Le bruit des combats s’efface. Le tumulte se calme enfin. Katarina n’a pas l’air d’être plus sereine pour autant. Elle guette le moindre mouvement avec anxiété. Leur marche n’a d’ailleurs rien de simple. La forêt est humide. Les racines sont épaisses. Une embuscade serait dévastatrice.

 _\- Je me demandais..._ Se hasarde le jeune homme. Une question le tracasse depuis son départ.

_\- Oui ?_

_\- C’est quoi une Liche, en fait ?_

_\- Tu n’as pas été aux archives, comme on te l’a conseillé ? Tu sais, ce genre de conseil, c’est plus un ordre déguisé qu’autre chose._

_\- J’ai hésité à me promener dans la Loge. Tout le monde me surveille. Ce n’est pas naturel, pour moi._ L’argument semble faire mouche. La jeune femme n’y avait pas songé sous cet angle. Elle soupire :

 _\- C’est juste. J’imagine que tu es encore un peu inexpérimenté pour avoir cette habitude._ Katarina marque une pause, puis reprend d’un ton sec :

_\- Quel est ton avis là-dessus ?_

_\- Ce sont des Élohim ?_ Demande-t-il, prudemment.

_\- Tout juste. Si ces créatures nous ressemblent, c’est parce qu’on est cousins. Tu as certainement remarqué que nous sommes très sensibles à notre état émotionnel, pas vrai ? Eh bien, voilà ce qui nous attend quand on perd le contrôle de nos émotions. La somatisation prend une dimension tellement plus épique, avec nous !_

Elle l’observe avec une certaine malveillance dans les yeux. Cette conversation la dérange.

_\- J’ai demandé quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?_

_\- Non. Ce n’est pas de ta faute. Je n’aime pas aborder ce sujet, c’est tout._

_\- Pourquoi ?_ Le visage de Katarina s’éteint. Elle ralenti le pas un instant, puis accélère à nouveau.

_\- Parce que j’ai déjà failli en devenir une._


	19. Chapter 19

Les combats de la journée ont tout dévasté. La forêt est en flamme. Une colonne de fumée s’échappe des ruines d’un petit hameau. On dirait la fin du monde. Les quelques endroits où le brasier s’est calmé sont maintenant des déserts de cendres. Il ne reste que des collines nues. Les avions sont moins nombreux. Une heure plus tôt, on en voyait bien plus. Tous les F-51 ont été abattus par une volée de rayons ardents. Leurs carcasses gisent maintenant au sol.

Katarina et Alexander n’ont pas cessé d’avancer durant la dernière demi-heure. L’adolescent commence à se demander si sa « collègue » sait vraiment où elle va. Il ne peut que la suivre en regardant le paysage. Les tanks sont calcinés. Un transport de troupe roule toujours, malgré qu’il ne soit plus qu’une énorme boule de feu. Les soldats à l’intérieur s’en sont sortis ? Non. C’est certainement un véhicule fantôme qui avance tout seul. La jeune femme s’arrête. Un bruit de mouvement l’interpelle. Elle distingue une respiration. C’est une famille avec des enfants ! Ils courent dans la forêt, droit vers la zone dangereuse.

Les sauver ne servirait à rien. La Ligne Bleue procédera de toute façon à leur élimination après la mission. Ils en savent trop. L’excuse officielle que l’Ordre va inventer pour couvrir cette catastrophe ne doit pas souffrir de la moindre contestation. La plus petite rumeur peut devenir une épidémie. Ces gens sont déjà condamnés, peu importe ce qu’ils feront. Katarina ne peut s’empêcher de trouver cela injuste. Toute cette opération est un immense fiasco. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

Une détonation vient rompre cette courte pause. Quelqu’un se bat encore. Une poignée de rayons dorés s’envole. Elle sourit. Alexander aussi. Ils reconnaissent cette façon de combattre. Cette brutalité aveugle qui écrase tout sur son passage. C’est Ivinox ! Son adversaire répond par une vague de missiles étincelants. Le Maître repousse l’assaut sans effort. La jeune femme se rend soudain compte que l’un des projectiles arrive droit dans leur direction. Elle s’élance et plaque l’adolescent au sol. S’ensuit un bruit assourdissant. On dirait que quelqu’un froisse une énorme feuille de papier.

Le calme revient. Katarina se relève. Une écharde phosphorescente en cristal a manqué sa nuque d’un centimètre. Alexander se redresse à son tour. Les arbres ont été complètement débités. Le sol est jonché de cristaux scintillants. Ils sont aussi tranchants que des rasoirs affûtés.

 _\- Surtout n’y touche pas. Ce sont des shrapnels en lumière solide._ Lui dit-elle.

Les lames se désagrègent. On dirait des diamants qui se transforment en poussière d’étoile. Le jeune homme reste captivé. C’est la première fois qu’il voit quelque chose d’aussi magnifique. Katarina lui tire le bras pour l’obliger à reprendre leur marche. Ils arrivent devant une pente et descendent en se laissant doucement glisser. Le combat continue. Il s’est un peu éloigné. La jeune femme remarque un peu de lumière, entre les arbres. Elle approche prudemment, pour voir ce dont il s’agit. C’est un campement de fortune !

 _\- On est arrivé..._ Expire-t-elle, soulagée.

Le bivouac est dans un état déplorable. Les blessés gisent au sol, couverts de boue et de feuilles. Ils gémissent. Un infirmier piétine sans but. Sa trousse de secours est vide. Il remarque Katarina et lui fait un signe de la main en souriant. Le pauvre semble en plein délire. Une poignée de soldats comptent leurs balles. Quelques autres prient, à genoux dans la gadoue. Kiyoto est en état de choc. Ses yeux sont vides. Alexis ne bouge plus. Il a perdu conscience ? Tout le monde est dans un état si lamentable. L’autre type, celui au bras tranché, gît sur le sol sans vie. Si peu de gens ont survécu.

Un Compagnon remarque leur arrivée et s’approche. Alexander n’arrive pas à le reconnaître. Il a pourtant l’impression de l’avoir déjà vu.

 _\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?_ Commence-t-elle, sans détour.

 _\- Le pilote est mort de ses blessures. Il n’a pas survécu au transport. Notre infirmier s’est cogné la tête. Il délire. Quant aux Disciples, ceux qui bougent encore sont tous en état de choc. Pour la bonne nouvelle, on a retrouvé le sergent de l’équipe du Maître Ader. Il est parti en reconnaissance avec Jonas._ Il parle avec calme. Son sang-froid est vraiment impressionnant. On dirait presque que tout va bien à entendre sa voix.

_\- On a des nouvelles d’Ader ?_

_\- Non, pas vraiment. Le gars a juste été séparé de son groupe lors d’une embuscade. Pour l’instant, le Maître Ader est toujours dans la nature. J’ai envoyé quelques-uns de nos hommes récupérer Clément. Il est coincé dans une sorte de grotte à un kilomètre d’ici, au Sud._ Katarina pousse un soupir de soulagement.

 _\- Cependant... il a été séparé d’Oliver et du Maître Silvio. On n’a pas de nouvelles d’eux._ Ajoute-t-il, avec un brin d’hésitation.

Elle essaye de ne pas être affectée par cette nouvelle, mais ses yeux deviennent humides. Elle se sent responsable. Combien de Disciples sont ici parce qu’elle les a presque obligés ? Le point de ralliement n’est qu’à une centaine de mètres, en bas de la falaise. Un jeune homme remonte la route qui y mène. Il semble coiffé d’un mulet blond. Son visage est creusé par la fatigue. Leurs regards se croisent :

 _\- Katarina, c’est bien ça ?_ Dit-il en s’avançant.

_\- Oui, c’est moi._

_\- Clément Eiram vous a confié son commandement ? Je vous le reprends._ Sa voix est devenue sévère.

_\- Vous êtes ?_

_\- Compagnon Jonas._ Il lui serre la main.

 _\- Vous avez permis à ces gars de s’en sortir. C’est un exploit, compte tenu de la situation !_ Continue-t-il. Katarina est surprise. Elle s’attendait à une réprimande. Ce gars est un des subordonnés de Niels. Comment a-t-il échoué ici ?

 _\- Nous avons un problème. Venez avec moi. Vous aussi, Disciple !_ Il s’adresse à Alexander sur un ton sec. Celui-ci n’a pas réalisé qu’il est le seul Disciple encore en état de marcher. Ils vont ensemble jusqu’au bord de la falaise. Un soldat guette avec ses jumelles.

 _\- Sergent Adams !_ _Voici le Disciple Katarina et..._ Il fixe le jeune homme avec des yeux nerveux. Son nom ne lui revient pas.

 _\- Alexander._ Chuchote Katarina.

_\- Le Disciple Alexander, voilà !_

Le sergent fait signe au groupe de regarder en contrebas. On peut y voir une charmante petite bourgade américaine, avec ses grandes maisons, ses commerces, son école bien entretenue, sa rue principale et même un petit immeuble de bureau. L’endroit est ravissant, mais désert. Katarina réagit la première :

_\- Merde ! Le point de ralliement est compromis !_

_\- Voilà. C’est ça le problème. On pourrait faire venir un hélicoptère dans cette foutue forêt, mais quelqu’un doit descendre pour faire diversion. Sinon, tout ce qui viendra du ciel se fera démolir._

Le Compagnon Jonas marque une pause. Katarina comprend que le chemin prévu pour la retraite n’est plus une option. Les blessés ne survivront pas au voyage. L’hélico doit atterrir ici ou personne ne s’en sortira vivant. Seulement, une Liche peut pulvériser tout appareil en approche sans quitter la ville. La seule solution, c’est l’attaque.

 _\- La diversion, ce sera nous ?_ Demande-t-elle d’une voix acide.

_\- Oui. Je forme une équipe avec tous ceux qui peuvent encore tenir debout. Vous inclus._

_\- Même les Disciples ?_

Elle jette un œil vers Alexander. Il ne sait pas se défendre. Cette « diversion » lui sera peut-être fatale.

_\- Tout le monde !_

Katarina s’approche et prend le Compagnon à part. Ils discutent un moment en privé. Elle revient au bout de quelques minutes avec un visage contrarié. Alexander sait que ça n’augure rien de bon pour lui. Le sergent salue, prononce quelques mots et s’éloigne. Il part certainement réunir des volontaires. La plupart des survivants n’ont même plus la force de lever la tête. Il serait inutile de leur demander quoi que ce soit dans leur état. Ceux qui remarquent le passage du sergent lui répondent par un regard vide. Il ne reste vraiment plus personne pour prendre cette responsabilité ? Katarina fait signe à Alexander d’approcher. Elle lui chuchote à l’oreille :

_\- Peu importe ce qu’on te demandera de faire. Tu restes derrière moi. Si jamais on est séparé, remontes ici au pas de course !_

Quelqu’un approche. Les deux Compagnons réagissent immédiatement. Ils se préparent à en découdre. Le sergent prend son arme. Une silhouette sort du bois. C’est le Maître Niels ! Il tient Clément contre son épaule ! Un soldat très amoché sort à son tour. Il porte Oliver sur son dos. Le malheureux est dans un sale état.

 _\- Maître Niels !_ Lance Jonas. _J’ai cru que vous étiez mort !_

 _\- Moi ? Mourir ?_ Il éclate de rire.

Katarina fonce au chevet d’Oliver. Son visage a l’air de s’être décomposé. On la croirait prête à fondre comme de la glace au soleil. Alexander ne pensait pas ça possible. Elle semble si... invulnérable. Il y a définitivement quelque chose entre ces deux-là. Le Compagnon Oliver respire. Ses blessures sont très impressionnantes, mais se referment déjà. La jeune femme ne sait pas quoi faire. Elle est si perdue face à sa détresse que s’en devient presque beau. Alexander ressent un léger pincement au cœur. Le Maître Niels dépose Clément contre une souche. Celui-ci beugle :

_\- C’est superficiel, je te dis ! Je peux continuer !_

_\- Un rocher t'est tombé dessus. « Superficiel » signifie qu'avec les soins appropriés, il n’y aura peut-être pas de séquelles. Donc tu restes ici, bien sagement._

_\- Voyons Niels, tu ne peux vraiment rien faire pour me rafistoler ?_

_\- Je ne suis pas médecin de campagne, Clément. Tu demanderas au Maître Ader, s’il réapparaît._

Le soldat qui a porté Oliver s’effondre. Il est couvert de sang. Son visage est pétrifié. Par quel miracle a-t-il tenu jusqu’ici ? Alexander recule. Les autres vont s’occuper de lui. Pourquoi a-t-il accepté de venir ? Il n’a rien à faire là ! Quelqu’un approche, écarte l’adolescent de son chemin et se met à genoux pour ausculter le soldat blessé. Son bras droit a été tranché net. Le sang gicle. Il est à l’agonie. On ne peut rien faire ?

Un Compagnon pointe son index vers le pauvre bougre et le tue d’un rayon ardent. L’infirmier éclate de rire. Son délire s’aggrave. Alexander n’en peut plus. C’est trop. Il manque de tomber, mais Niels le rattrape.

 _\- Holà ! Tu devrais t’asseoir quelque part, petit !_ Dit-il, avant d’aller à la rencontre du Compagnon Jonas.

Ils discutent à l’écart des autres. Clément s’est affalé. On dirait qu’il rumine sa frustration. Sa jambe n’est vraiment pas belle à voir. Alexander s’assoit.

 _\- Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu t’es mis ?_ Katarina a l’air hystérique. Où est donc passée toute son assurance ?

 _\- Je n’ai pas vraiment eu... le choix._ Gémit Oliver. Il sourit puis tousse longuement.

Le sergent a réuni quelques volontaires. Ils discutent. Peut-être qu’ils échafaudent un plan ? Il n’y a plus de matériel médical. Les munitions manquent. Un gars s’allume une cigarette. Son voisin ouvre sa flasque. Ils sourient, plaisantent. C’est étrange. La lueur du feu donne vraiment l’impression d’assister à une réunion de vieux amis.

Le Compagnon Jonas semble préoccupé. Il est plongé dans l’étude d’une carte. Le Maître Niels et lui se disputent. Ils hésitent sur la marche à suivre ? Alexander préfère rester à l’écart. Il remarque une fille à l’autre bout du camp. Elle porte un uniforme de Disciple couvert de boue. Son visage est humide, ses cheveux sont coiffés en chignon. Le jeune homme ne se souvient pas d’elle. Cette mission comptait autant de Disciples ?

La nuit tombe pour de bon. Jonas et Niels se séparent. Ils ont trouvé un terrain d’entente. Le Compagnon s’en va rejoindre le sergent Adams. Il discute avec lui et les hommes qui l’accompagnent. Niels part vers Katarina :

 _\- Il va s’en sortir. Tu dois juste le laisser se reposer._ Dit-il, doucement.

_\- Oui, je sais... c’est juste..._

La jeune fille pleure un instant, puis se reprend. Oliver tousse. Elle l’emmène à côté de Clément. Ses blessures semblent moins graves. Son corps se régénère prodigieusement vite.

_\- Pas d’angoisse, Kat. Je vais me remettre !_

_\- Pas d’angoisse ? Sérieusement ? C’est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?_

_\- Vous n’irez pas plus loin dans votre état, Compagnon._ Annonce Niels. Il marque une pause, puis ajoute :

 _\- Je vous laisse un petit moment seul à seul. Quand ce sera terminé, venez me rejoindre Disciple Katarina. Nous devons discuter de la suite._ Le Maître se lève et avance maintenant vers Alexander. Le jeune homme ressent un frisson quand il s’installe :

_\- Sacrée journée, pas vrai ?_

_\- Ouais._

_\- Quelqu’un t’a parlé de ce qu’on compte faire ? La diversion ?_

_\- Plus ou moins._

_\- Normalement, je n’autoriserais pas un Disciple sans expérience à nous suivre. Seulement, nous manquons de main d’œuvre. On ne descend pas à la mort. Si quelque chose tourne mal, une paire de bras supplémentaire peuvent mettre un blessé de plus à l’abri. C’est tout ce que j’attends de toi. Tu pourras faire ça ?_

_\- Oui... oui, je peux._

Que répondre de plus ? Est-ce qu’on lui laisse le choix ? Il a cette terrible impression de n’être plus qu’un wagonnet bloqué sur son rail. Quelque chose a pris le contrôle de sa vie et lui n’est plus qu’un spectateur. Niels reste là, en silence. On dirait qu’il profite d’une courte pause. Ses cheveux sont un peu ébouriffés, mais son uniforme est impeccable. Il a l’air si jeune. On dirait vraiment un gamin. C’est fou... quel âge a-t-il en réalité ?

Le Maître se lève. La ville s’allume ! Les réverbères se sont mis en marche tout seul. Ils sont probablement automatisés. Les maisons ne tardent pas non plus à éclairer leurs perrons. C’est comme si la vie revenait. Un vent glacial remonte de la falaise. Le silence devient oppressant. On devrait au moins entendre quelque chose, non ? L’idée de devoir descendre le terrifie. Pourquoi ont-ils besoin de lui ? Pourquoi n’a-t-il pas la force de dire non ? Si seulement on lui laissait le choix !


	20. Chapter 20

Les gars de l’équipe font leurs derniers préparatifs. Ils ne paraissent pas inquiets. Tout ça n’est qu’une routine pour eux. Comment peuvent-ils partir en sachant le danger mortel qui les attend ? C’est stupide ! Il doit forcément y avoir une autre solution, non ? Katarina n’a pas l’air tranquille. Ce n’est pas cette « diversion » qui l’inquiète, mais de devoir quitter Oliver. Alexander frissonne. Une terreur incontrôlable le ronge, mais rien ne doit transparaître. Ces gens se foutent de son opinion et une plainte ne ferait qu’empirer les choses. La ville lui donne l’impression d’être un grand gouffre et quelqu’un le pousse de toutes ses forces à l’intérieur. Bon sang, personne n’entend les grognements ?

Le Maître Niels s’éclaircit la gorge. Il passe en revue l’attroupement en jaugeant chaque volontaire. La plupart d’entre eux ont juste l’air en bon état. Les bandages sous leurs uniformes laissent penser qu’ils ont vu de meilleurs jours. Leurs vestes sont couvertes de boue. Mais qu’est-ce qui peut bien motiver des types comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils semblent tous si impatients de se faire charcuter ?

_\- Nous ne sommes pas nombreux. J’aurais vraiment aimé qu’Ivinox soit avec nous. On n’a aucune nouvelle de lui ?_

_\- Non, Maître._ Répond Jonas d’un air contrarié.

 _\- Il s’est perdu en forêt, comme un chiot apeuré !_ Commente Katarina, la main ostensiblement placée devant sa bouche. Elle feint la surprise. Niels lui décoche un regard amusé :

 _\- J’aurais plutôt dit un chaton, personnellement._ La jeune femme s’esclaffe.

Le Maître plaisante, mais Alexander sait qu’il est inquiet. On pourrait presque toucher sa peur du doigt. Pourquoi n’abandonnent-ils pas ? L’adolescent enrage. Il a l’habitude de contenir sa peur, de la camoufler, de la transformer en colère pour avoir la force d’agir. Pour survivre. Pour se battre. Tuer ! Sa peau le démange. Son aura a l’air un peu plus sombre. Ils n’iront nulle part s’ils sont tous morts, si ? Le jeune homme a l’impression d’entendre une voix dans sa tête. C’est vraiment désagréable. On dirait un sifflement. Tuer !

 _\- Tout le monde est prêt ?_ Continue Niels.

 _\- Oui, Maître. Nous avons récupéré tout ce qui restait de cartouches au palladium et de grenades Anti-Élohim._  
  
Les soldats se mettent au garde-à-vous. Au total, l’équipe compte neuf membres : Jonas, Niels, Alexander, Katarina, Adams et quatre soldats. Les autres n’ont plus la force de bouger. Le second Compagnon reste en arrière pour les surveiller. Dès que le Maître enverra le signal, il contactera les hélicos.

Pour que cette diversion fonctionne, il va falloir faire un maximum de dégâts et s’assurer que les Liches se prennent mutuellement pour cible. Si tout se passe comme prévu, elles seront trop occupées à s’entre-tuer pour abattre le moindre appareil. La ville n’est pas loin, peut-être dix minutes à pied. Ils ont tout le temps de revenir. Avec Niels dans l’équipe, même une stratégie aussi stupide a ses chances.

Le groupe se met en marche. Alexander suit le conseil de Katarina à la lettre et reste bien derrière elle. Seulement, la jeune fille n’a plus vraiment l’air de s’en préoccuper. Comme si sa proposition n’était plus qu’un lointain souvenir. Toutes ses pensées sont tournées vers quelque chose d’autre. Quelqu’un d’autre, plutôt. Tuer ! Ils descendent le long de la colline en suivant la route. Il devait y avoir une manufacture au sommet, quand tout allait bien dans le monde. Le jeune homme tremble de plus en plus.

Ils atteignent la route principale et passent par-dessus une vielle barrière de sécurité. Quelques véhicules militaires sont abandonnés sur un parking. Quand est-ce que cette ville a été évacuée ? Jonas pointe quelque chose du doigt et s’exclame :

_\- Regardez ! C’est la carcasse d’un hélicoptère._

_\- On dirait celui du Grand Maître !_ Comment a-t-il fait pour arriver si loin ? Répond Niels.

L’appareil est complètement carbonisé. Une fumée grisâtre s’en échappe encore. Le pilote a été incinéré. Le Maître tire la porte. Elle se détache et tombe. Il s’engouffre à l’intérieur. Après un moment, il lance :

_\- Rien là-dedans... bordel !_

Inutile de s’attarder sur une épave. Ils reprennent leur marche. Soudain, Katarina se fige. Son visage blanchit :

_\- Vous... vous n’avez pas un pressentiment étrange ?_

Alexander le ressent aussi. C’est une sensation désagréable, difficile à définir avec des mots. Quelque chose observe, mais pas seulement. On dirait qu’une force gigantesque et terrifiante a déplacé toute son attention sur eux.

 _\- Katarina, nous devons avancer !_ Niels s’énerve un peu. Il n’a pas le temps de penser à ça. Alexander croit entendre un grognement sourd. Il presse le pas.

Il ne faut pas plus d’une dizaine de minutes pour entrer en ville, comme prévu. Le chemin est parfaitement dégagé. L’évacuation devrait être simple. Alexander tressaille. Il y des corps partout ! Ils jonchent le sol par centaines ! La plupart paraissent avoir été en partie dévorés. On peut distinctement voir des traces de dents humaines. Le jeune homme frissonne, sa nausée monte. Les bâtiments ont subi de lourds dégâts. Un QG de campagne a été installé dans un petit parc en face de la mairie. Il ne reste plus rien des tentes. L’équipement électrique est irrécupérable.

Un blindé a été éventré de part en part. Niels avance vers le véhicule et l’inspecte. Katarina entreprend de fouiller une caisse entrouverte. Les autres s’éloignent de la place. Alexander écarte une bâche en plastique qui cache l’entrée d’une petite ruelle étroite. Une pulsion incontrôlable l’oblige à s’y engouffrer. Il entre dans un bâtiment par sa porte arrière. Le verrou a été forcé par quelqu’un. Il reste peut-être des survivants. Bizarrement, cette idée lui déplaît. Elle l’inquiète.

C’est une épicerie. On dirait qu’un missile a défoncé les étals. Quel désastre. Toute cette nourriture gâchée ! Alexander se sent un peu triste pour ce bonhomme imprimé sur les sachets, par terre. Le voilà abandonné à son sort pour l’éternité, comme... non. Il ne faut pas penser à ça maintenant. Pas dans un endroit pareil. Un amas dégoutant dégouline d’eau croupie et de sang. Quelques corps défigurés sont dissimulés derrière le comptoir. Il y a... c’est un petit garçon ! Alexander sort en trombe et manque d’avoir un malaise. Ce n’est pourtant pas la première fois qu’il voit un enfant mort. Il manque de s’étouffer. Niels accourt et lui donne une tape dans le dos :

 _\- Remets-toi, petit ! Allez !_ Alexander tousse.

Se faire appeler « petit » par quelqu’un ayant un tel visage est absurde. Le vertige passe après une minute. Jonas le fusille du regard. Son sourire est insultant. Le Compagnon échange quelques mots avec le sergent Adams. Il se moque ? Tuer ! Un bruit de verre cassé s’échappe d’un immeuble de bureau. Katarina tourne la tête.

 _\- J’ai entendu._ Souffle Niels dans sa direction. Il fait signe aux autres de revenir.

Ils approchent en groupe, traversant ce qui reste de l’avenue marchande. Les voitures sont couchées sur le dos. Il y a des cadavres dans tous les sens.

 _\- C’est fou... il n’y a pas eu d’évacuation ?_ Jonas semble préoccupé. _Un QG de campagne n’aurait pas été installé au milieu d’une ville pleine de monde. Ces gens sont morts avant le début de l’opération ?_

 _\- Les retardataires ont dû se faire massacrer avant que nous n’arrivions..._ Jonas parle avec un ton coupable dans la voix.

Pourquoi ? Ce n’est pas comme si l’Ordre se préoccupait vraiment d’eux. Peut-être que Jonas s’en soucie, en tant qu’individu ? Alexander est amusé par cette perspective. Une part sombre de sa personnalité, en tout cas. Si les Élohim sont si attachés au bien-être des gens, alors pourquoi le monde est-il dans un tel état ? Pourquoi a-t-il vécu toute son enfance dans un ghetto ? Cette remarque pourtant innocente du Compagnon le met en rage. Ces cadavres valent-ils mieux que d’autres, pour qu’on s’y intéresse autant ? Non ! Tuer ! Son aura prend une jolie couleur aubergine. Elle le fascine un peu. Sa peau le démange. Katarina embraye :

 _\- Cette opération n’était prévue que pour une seule Liche. La Loge n’avait aucune raison d’insister sur l’urgence de l’évacuation._ Les stupidités de Jonas ne suffisent pas, donc. Il faut en rajouter plus. Le jeune homme se retient de grogner :

 _\- Ceux qui sont morts l’ont mérité._ Chuchote-t-il discrètement. C’est bien fait pour eux. Tuer !

 _\- Une illustration de l’adage : « il ne faut présumer de rien ». Je suppose._ Termine Niels.

Son attitude nonchalante est tellement inappropriée. Il masque sa culpabilité ? Celle d’avoir laissé le monde pourrir, peut-être ? Tuer ! L’aura d’Alexander redevient un peu plus claire, mais tremble curieusement. C’est amusant. On dirait qu’elle veut communiquer. Tuer ! Amusant. Ils arrivent devant la porte d’un petit immeuble, enclavée entre des boutiques. Katarina pousse doucement. La charnière grince. Un simple escalier attend derrière. Ils montent ensemble les marches jusqu’aux bureaux à l’étage. Alexander se souvient de la démonstration que Katarina lui a faite. Il garde en tête l’image d’une carapace impénétrable. Son aura se met à flamboyer délicatement. Elle réagit à ses pensées. C’est beau ! Tuer ! Beau.

L’adolescent remarque que ses chaussures laissent une trace. On dirait que le sol brûle. Ses mains ne tremblent plus. Sa peur est partie. Il est... heureux. Une vraie bouffée d’euphorie ! Pour la première fois depuis que cette foutue histoire a commencé, il se sent bien. Pour de bon. Pour de vrai. Tuer ! C’est si agréable qu’il pourrait pleurer.

Le premier étage donne sur une surface ouverte. Quelques meubles ont été renversés devant les fenêtres. Un combat a fait rage ici. L’ultime baroud d’honneur, peut-être. Il y a des traces de balles sur les murs. Une façade est défoncée. Niels entre dans la pièce. Il examine les marques. Jonas le suit et commence à ouvrir quelques portes. Alexander reste à l’entrée avec Katarina. Les autres soldats montent au niveau du dessus. La jeune femme approche sa bouche de l’oreille de l’adolescent :

_\- Ça va ?_

_\- Oui, magnifiquement !_ Répond-il avec immense sourire.

Pourquoi n’irait-il pas bien ? Tuer ! Il est heureux ! Sa peau le démange. Pourquoi est-elle si douloureuse alors qu’il nage enfin dans le bonheur ? Katarina le regarde avec un drôle d’air, mais Niels interpelle son attention. Toujours à s’occuper de ce qui ne la regarde pas, celle-là. Toujours l’esprit ailleurs.

Jonas allume un ordinateur dans la salle de sécurité. Il espère obtenir l’accès au système, mais c’est inutile. Le réseau est mort. Adams redescend et fait signe au reste du groupe de le suivre en haut. Niels secoue sa main en direction d’Alexander afin qu’il monte. Pourquoi ? C’est sans danger ? Non. Il sert de chair à canon. Chair à canon ! Une paire de bras supplémentaires ? Quelle excuse débile ! Son aura redevient sombre. Katarina accoure :

 _\- Qu’est ce qui se passe ?_ Questionne-t-elle.

Le sergent répond quelque chose, mais l’adolescent ne comprend rien. Comme d’habitude. Les soldats se sont mis à couvert derrière des bureaux. Alexander manque de s’esclaffer, mais se retient. Ils ont l’air bête. C’est étrange, Ross est en train de regarder la télévision au fond de la salle. Il est encore sorti de sa chambre ?

Une forme humaine est allongée en boule, au milieu de la pièce. Une aura noire, des cornes. C’est une Liche qui dort au milieu des cadavres ! Les autres membres du groupe surgissent des escaliers. Ils remarquent la créature.

 _\- Qu’est-ce qu’ils dévisagent tous comme ça ?_ Se demande Alexander. La forme allongée par terre c’est... son père ? L’enfoiré dé-saoule. Voilà pourquoi Ross est devant la télévision. Quelle imprudence. Il faut aller le chercher !

Le moment de vérité approche. Ils vont devoir réveiller cette chose et faire le plus de dégâts possibles. Les autres Liches des environs devraient réagir. Niels se met en position, Jonas le couvre. Katarina se prépare à frapper. Le sergent donne un pistolet à Alexander en lui indiquant de tirer la culasse. L’adolescent empoigne l’arme et tire lentement pour insérer une balle dans la chambre. Il manque quelque chose... la sécurité, voilà ! Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il tient ce genre d’outil dans ses mains.

Ross regarde encore ce dessin animé anglais. Une adaptation de l’île au trésor. Des pirates. De l’aventure. Tout ce qui plaît à un petit garçon comme lui. Il ne comprend rien, mais ça l’amuse. C’est sans doute moins cher de tout garder en langue originale. Adams dégoupille une grenade triangulaire. Un modèle prévu pour paralyser. Il la fait glisser doucement jusqu’à cette créature. Alexander reconnaît son salon. Il a l’air bien plus grand que dans son souvenir.

L’explosion émet un flash de lumière puis une forte aspiration. La bête est écrasée au sol. Niels fonce droit dessus. Les soldats tirent. Alexander ne pouvait espérer une scène plus sublime ! Son père se fait canarder de partout et tabasser par une sorte de silhouette brune. C’est superbe ! Tuer ! Superbe. Le Maître frappe si fort qu’il transperce son adversaire. L’abomination pousse un intense hurlement. Les vitres se brisent. Ils se regardent les uns et les autres un instant. La Liche s’écroule et disparaît en cendre.

L’adolescent ne peut pas s’en empêcher : il éclate de rire ! Katarina virevolte, surprise. C’était magnifique ! Tout ce qu’il pouvait rêver s’est enfin produit. Il se tourne vers Ross mais... le petit a disparu ! Les autres créatures se réveillent et répondent par des cris stridents qui envahissent la ville entière. Où est Ross ? Son bonheur disparaît, remplacé par de l’anxiété.

 _\- Il y en a plus que prévu !_ Crache Jonas. Le Maître ne pensait pas que les autres Liches seraient déjà toutes en ville :

 _\- Mes amis, la nuit va être longue !_ Lance-t-il, en guise de réponse. L’opération doit continuer, coûte que coûte.


End file.
